Ninja Storm Different Form
by StoryLover95
Summary: Rewrite of the Ninja Storm Season. Hunter/OC Dustin/OC Cam/OC Shane/Whoever gave him the battelizer Tori and Blake. I deleted my original story with this name and instead am updating new because I didn't like how it was going.
1. Prelude to a Storm

**A/N: Hello everybody! I was re-reading over this story and realized that I didn't like the way it was going. Everything was kind of coming out of left field, and the relationships weren't built up the way I would've liked. So I decided to re-write it! I changed the pairings, except Tori and Blake, they shall live on! Lolz and I added a few more OC'S to the mix to keep things interesting. So, please read and tell me whatcha think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Only my OC's.

* * *

**Character Info**

**Name: Daniela James**

**Nickname: Danni or DJ **

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: June 7****th**

**Gender: Female**

**Family: Robert James, (adoptive father); Dominic Hargan (adoptive uncle) **

**Friends: Alexandria Johnson and Michaela Johnson**

**Personality: Outgoing, Tom-boy, Independent, Naïve and Innocent at times, Competitive, Sensitive, Compassionate, and Loving**

**Description: Long curly dark brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, approximately 5'7, about 110 pounds, athletic and toned body**

**Hobbies: Motocross, Surfing, Dancing and Singing**

**Name: Alexandria Johnson**

**Nickname: Alex or AJ**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 12****th**

**Gender: Female**

**Family: Theodore Johnson (father); Cassie Chan (mother); Michaela Johnson (twin sister)**

**Friends: Daniela James and Michaela Johnson**

**Personality: Fun-loving, Girly-Girl, Hates being alone, Serious at times, Laid-back and Compassionate**

**Description: Long chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, approximately 5'5 about 117 pounds, athletic and toned body**

**Hobbies: Shopping, Playing the acoustic guitar, Matchmaking **

**Name: Michaela Johnson**

**Nickname: Mike or MJ **

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 12****th**

**Gender: Female**

**Family: Theodore Johnson (father); Cassie Chan (mother); Alexandria Johnson (twin sister)**

**Friends: Daniela James and Alexandria Johnson**

**Personality: Shy, Smart, Keeps to herself, Can be outgoing at times, Laid-back, and Compassionate**

**Description: Shoulder length chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, approximately 5'5 about 117 pounds, athletic and toned body**

**Hobbies: Shopping, Playing the base guitar, Matchmaking **

* * *

**Prelude to a Storm**

"Danni! Get up! It's almost time for classes." RJ called from the kitchen. He was making breakfast for his cub so she wouldn't be hungry at school. His best friend Dom, and uncle to Danni, was setting the table and helping where he could.

"TJ's going to be here any minute with Alex and Mike!" Dom reminded her. The door to Danni's room opened and out shuffled the sleep deprived girl. "It's alive!"

The long haired brunette looked at her uncle and rolled her eyes. She yawned stretching her arms over her head, lifting slightly up her dark red tank top and her dark blue skinny jeans. "You guys are so cheery. How are you so awake?" She questioned. She slowly made her way into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, but left the door open so she could here their answer.

"Because, we actually went to sleep at 11, instead of 3 o'clock in the morning like you did." RJ pointed out laughing. Danni spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and walked over to sit at the table with Dom.

She pouted slightly. "Yeah, but I was still doing research on the computer. I thought I had something too…" RJ stopped flipping the pancake that he was making at looked at his adoptive daughter. Dom looked at her and put his hand on top of hers rubbing the back of her hand soothingly.

"Don't worry, you'll find out what happened soon. I just know it." Dom encouraged her. She smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" RJ called out putting the stack of banana pancakes on the table. He brought over some eggs and orange juice and put it on the table. They started eating in an unusual silence. RJ cleared his throat. "Danni, can you promise me something?" Danni looked up from eating her pancake.

"Sure dad. What is it?" She asked curiosity evident on her face.

RJ shifted uncomfortably. "If- _When_ you find out who your biological family is, and where they are…can you promise that you will still call, and come and visit us?" He asked. Danni put down her fork and stared down at the two grown men sitting at the table. They looked oddly like children though, at this point.

"Dad, Uncle Dom. You should know that no matter WHAT I find out that I'm not going to leave you. I can find out that I have an insanely rich family, or that I'm some heir to a dynasty, but no matter what I'm always going to be your cub. That's never going to change. In my eyes…you ARE my family." She insisted. In a flash the two adults were at her side crushing her in a hug. "Okay…kinda need to breath here!" She laughed.

"We love you two squirt." Dom laughed. The doorbell rang to their loft just above Jungle Karma Pizza, the pizzeria that RJ owned. The door opened and TJ walked in with Alex and Mike.

"Aw…such a Kodak moment." TJ teased. The trio separated and Danni got to her feet.

"Time already?" She asked. Alex and Mike bobbed their chestnut colored heads.

"Yup, if we want to get there on time we'd better hurry." Alex commented.

"Yeah, or else Sensei is going to get mad." Mike put in. Danni nodded her head.

"That's what I'm here for. Let's go. I'll drive you girls today." TJ offered. "Cassie is out shopping for some groceries so I've got nothing to do." He shrugged.

"Thanks TJ. Dom and I have got a lot of work to do today and couldn't have driven Danni." RJ thanked.

Alex smiled and raised her hand. "We can all drive you know." She reminded them. Dom laughed.

"Yes, but you all almost crashed your cars, and motorcycles." He pointed out.

"In my defense it was Alex at the wheel not me. I just lent her my driver's license because she forgot hers." Mike held her hands up in defense.

Danni looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, we've got to go." She said chugging her orange juice.

"Language!" Both Dom and RJ shouted.

"Bye Dad! Bye Uncle Dom!" She shouted grabbing her backpack and following TJ and her friends down the stairs.

"Hurry dad hurry!" Alex urged him. TJ laughed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, without going over the speed limit." The group made it to the woods and started walking out. TJ followed them.

"Um dad…you don't have to follow us." Mike told him. TJ shrugged.

"I told you I've got nothing to do. Might as well just follow you." The four kept walking through the woods when they came upon a waterfall, although something looked different. There were scorch marks around the pool of water and tree branches were ripped off.

"Something's not right here." Danni muttered. The four quickly ran onto the water and through the water fall to see the Elemental Ninja Academy being attacked. "Oh no! We've got to find Sensei!" Danni rushed off before her friends or TJ could stop her. She dodged and weaved through the battling students and headed for the main building. She jumped inside and saw her Sensei battling a few deformed looking monsters. "Sensei!"

Her Sensei turned around. "Daniela!" He shouted. He kicked the three monsters he was fighting away and ran up to her. He shoved a box in her hands. These are for you, Alexandria and Michaela. You must take these and travel to Blue Bay Harbor. There will be another Ninja Academy there. You will assist them. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. What's happening? Who are these people?" She asked confused.

Her Sensei looked at her and started pushing her out the door. "You must go. Follow my instructions and go to Blue Bay Harbor. Yours is the one in the middle. It doesn't matter which you give Alexandria or Michaela. Now go! Quickly! The fate of our school…and the world rests with you." He spoke and then pushed her out of the building. All the students were gone and a giant tornado hit the top of the school. Danni screamed and started running back to the entrance.

Debris and dust was flying everywhere, making it nearly impossible to see. "AJ! MJ! TJ! Where are you?!" She shouted covering her eyes. A strong hand come on her shoulder and she yelped.

"It's me! Alex and Mike are in the car. We've got to go!" TJ shouted pulling her along.

"But the school!" Danni tried turning to look back.

"The students and the school are gone! I already called you dad, he should be here soon. For now we've got to get you out of here!" He shouted pushing her through the waterfall and out onto the land.

"I can't see." Danni muttered clearing her eyes using the water. She slowly blinked and saw the fuzzy figures of TJ and her two best friends.

"Danni! Danni! Where are you?!" RJ's panicked voice sounded through the otherwise calm forest.

"RJ! Over here!" Dom shouted. He apparently was standing near the group. Danni blinked a few more times and her vision cleared, just in time to see RJ run into the clearing and relief wash over his face.

"Thank God." He muttered and ran over hugging her. Dom wasn't that far behind.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

"Somehow, someone got into the Academy." Mike spoke up for the first time.

"The students were all captured in these clear bubbles and taken into the sky." Alex added on.

"What?" The two newest arrivals asked in shock.

TJ nodded. "Then Danni ran out of the school just before a massive tornado ripped it apart." Danni nodded and then pulled at the box that her Sensei gave her.

"I saw Sensei and he gave me these. He said to take one and give the other two to Alex and Mike. He said we have to go to Blue Bay Harbor and help the Wind Ninja Academy." RJ took the box from his daughter and opened it up. He gasped.

"What's in the box RJ?" Dom asked. TJ looked at the box and RJ's face with a knowing look. RJ turned it around and nestled in the box were three morphers.

A Few Hours Later

"You sure you want to do this?" Cassie asked. The four adults were standing in the driveway of Jungle Karma Pizza looking at their children, or in Dom's case niece.

"We've got to do this mom." Mike muttered.

"It's either that or the world is doomed." Alex said dramatically. They had each had their bags packed and stowed away in Alex's sleek silver Volvo. Danni stood by her black and red Suzuki sports bike. She was wearing her black leather jacket and pulled on black leather gloves.

"But are you sure you can handle this?" RJ asked. The men nodded in agreement.

"I mean, back in our old team it was pretty dangerous." TJ reminded them.

Dom decided to jump in. "And not to mention the fact that you girls have no idea who your fighting, and where the Ninja Academy is." Danni sighed.

"It's something we've got to do though. We'll be back as soon as we can and we'll call you everyday to tell you how it's going." She assured. Cassie sighed.

"Alright, then good luck you three." She hugged her daughters. RJ and Dom embraced Danni in another bone crushing hug.

"Need…oxygen!" She shouted. They laughed letting go. TJ and Cassie then hugged Danni and RJ and Dom attacked the twins.

Alex gasped "We're…"

"…Suffocating." Mike finished. All the adults laughed and watched silently as Alex and Mike hopped into the car, and Danni put on her helmet. With one last look at their family they drove off. The road to Blue Bay Harbor was desolated. "How long do you think it'll take to get there and find the academy?" Mike asked. Alex shrugged at the wheel and Danni sighed. She had moved her bike so it was by her friends car.

"One thing at a time Mike. Let's just make it to Blue Bay Harbor first." After a few hours of driving the road started to become inhabited and a sign came up.

**Welcome to Blue Bay Harbor**

"Okay…now what?" Alex asked.

"Find a place to stay and some jobs." Mike reasoned. Danni nodded in agreement.

"You guys take the left half of town, I'll take the right. We'll meet up back at the beach if anything." The three agreed then split up.

At the Beach

A girl with long blonde hair and wearing a blue tankini and blue swim trunks was surfing in the water. Her hair was matted to her back as the wave washed over her. She rode the next big wave back to shore and hopped off her board. Picking it up from the sand she jogged up to a blue van and packed her surf board inside. She reached into her bag which was on the sand and pulled out her watch which was beeping loudly. She grimaced at the time and quickly strapped her watch on and tossed her bag in the van. She was late- really late.

At the Skate Park

A teenage boy in a red sweatshirt rode up to the ramp in front of him. He skated to the top and grabbed the bottom of his board, so he didn't drop it, and flipped in the air. He continued down the ramp and skated over to his friend and skidded to a halt, pushing his skateboard up and into his hand as he did so.

"Hey that was awesome dude!" He friend spoke.

"Ha, ha! Finally landed the back-flip man." He spoke proudly.

"Hey you wanna hit that new rail?" His friend asked. Suddenly remembering that he had to be somewhere the boy clad in red grabbed his friends wrist to look at the time.

"Nah, man I can't I've got to get to class." He said worried.

"Class?"

"Never mind man. I'll catch ya later bro." He spoke and skated off.

At the Motocross Track

A blue and yellow bike flew into the air. The rider, clad in yellow gear, bent his body backwards so his feet were at the handlebars. As he was coming down he quickly shifted his position so that he was sitting down correctly in the bike. He landed and quickly took off passing more racers. He turned on a hill, kicking up dirt as he blasted through the finish line. A short girl with fiery red hair clicked a stop watch and raced over to him.

"Not bad." She told herself. "Lap times are about 2 seconds off." She told the boy. He had just pulled off his helmet revealing a mop of curly dark brown, ear length hair.

"Yeah, I know. My bike's bogging on that uphill." Realization suddenly hit the motocross rider. "Ooh, what time is it?" He asked frantically.

"Five after why?"

"Oh man. I am so busted." He blurted out, ditching his bike and running off. The bike slowly started to tip over on the red head.

"Dustin! Where are you going?!" She shouted.

"Call me later okay? I gotta go!" Dustin shouted back and ran off.

The bike continued to tip further over. "Hey! You okay?" A female voice called out. She ran over and helped steady the bike. The red head sighed in relief.

"Thanks. I owe you one. I'm Kelly. And you are?" Kelly looked to the young brunette who was just a bit taller than her.

"My name's Daniela James. But you can call me Danni or DJ." She said with a smile. Kelly smiled also.

"You seem to be new in town. Well whatever you need just come to me." She insisted. Danni grinned inwardly.

"Well…I DO need a job…"

Out in the Main Square

"Where are they?" Tori asked from inside her van looking at her watch. She bit down on her lip. "Come on."

Shane came up skating from behind the van. He hopped onto the sidewalk and stopped at the open window on the passenger side. "BOO! Ya miss me?" He asked. Tori smiled at her friend.

"Dream on." She countered. Shane opened the door and hopped in putting his skateboard in the back. "Where's Dustin?" She looked over to see Dustin running across the grass putting on his backpack. She sighed. "Last as usual." He opened the back of the van and climbed in.

"What's sup dude?" He asked high-fiving Shane.

"Sup?" Shane asked. Shane pulled Dustin forward as he flipped over the seat landing in between Tori and himself.

"How can you guys be late every _single _time." She asked as they were driving, emphasizing single. "I couldn't pull that off if I actually planned it."

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one." Shane spoke.

"What does that mean? _The reliable one._" Tori asked.

Shane turned slightly. "In any group there are different kinds of people."

"Totally true, think about…um…like the Power Rangers." Dustin added on. Tori smiled at her friends.

"Power Rangers? You've got to be joking." She asked.

"No. Like, okay, there's always like the mellow, like reflective dude."

Shane jumped into the conversation. "Then there's the risk taker. The adrenaline guy." He spoke turning the rearview mirror so he could look at himself. "That would of course be me." The three laughed.

"And you Tori, your just the logical one." Dustin finished.

Tori shook her head. "You two need to lay off the comic books. Seriously. Power Rangers? Whatever." She spoke as she traveled along the road leading to the mountainous forest. Tori pulled up to a patch of trees.

"This place always creeps me out." Dustin commented as he got out along with his friends.

"I heard that bro." Shane agreed. Tori sighed.

"You guys are so lame." She spoke as they started off into the forest. The three made their way through the forest and came upon a spot by a waterfall.

"It sure is quiet out here." Shane commented. "A little two quiet."

A black blur jumped behind the three. Instinctively they whirled around and got into a defensive stance. In a flash ninjas garbed in black leather suits appeared before them looking for a fight. Shane looked from Tori and Dustin and nodded. They grabbed a fistful of clothing and ripped it off revealing black leather ninja clothes with Red, Blue and Yellow outlining respectively. The Ninja's ran forward after the three.

Tori saw two ninja's behind her and jumped out onto the water. She ran a few yards before stopping and turning. The two ninjas jumped onto the water and followed Tori. She gasped and turned and started running again. She skidded on the water and whirled around to see them jumping into the air. Surprised, Tori lost her concentration and fell into the water.

Dustin jumped, twisting mid air and landing in a group of ninjas. He stooped down so he could kick the legs out from one of them, but they jumped away. He immediately stood up and blocked a kick from another. The Ninja's scattered and two smoke paths came from under the ground. "Uh-oh, not good." He muttered as two ninja's popped out of the ground. He made a hand sign and pointed downwards creating a puff of dirt and smoke. When it cleared Dustin was waist deep in the ground, covered in dirt, twigs, and leaves, struggling to get out.

Shane flipped over so he was a few yards away from three of the ninja's. One of them made a hand sigh and jumped, starting to run on the air. Shane followed his actions and charged forward. However, the ninja was faster and struck Shane in the back sending him towards the ground. The three were gathered by the ninja and forced back to the waterfall.

"Let go of me man." Dustin complained. Tori looked soaked and miserable. Shane's uniform was ripped and dusty. Dustin's hair was messy and his clothes were full of mud, sticks and leaves. In the distance a hawk shrieked. "Aw man." Dustin muttered. It landed in front of them and transformed into a man in white and grey ropes holding a staff. Dustin tried to hide behind Shane but a jab to the ribs prevented him from doing so.

"That's enough for today." The Sensei said. The Ninja's immediately scattered. He walked up to the three teens and looked at them in turn. "Tori, Shane, Dustin. I'm very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you, so we may discuss your lack of commitment to your Ninja Training." He said before walking out onto the water and disappeared into the waterfall.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Huh?" Dustin asked. His two comrades turned and glared at him before walking onto the water. "What?! It wasn't! Tell you what, you can blame it all on me."

"Don't worry we will." Tori retorted as they walked into the Academy. Their Sensei was waiting for them.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year and you still haven't seen the importance of punctuality. I suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you." Shane's head jerked up.

"Wait you can't!" He argued.

"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it." Shane lowered his head again. "Now go. You must have other studies." The three bowed and walked off. A teen with black hair, cut in a bowl shape with glasses and a green buttoned shirt walked up to the Sensei.

"I don't know why you put up with them." He spoke.

Sensei smiled. "Well then Cameron, I guess that's why I'm the Sensei. And you're the Sensei's son."

Cam smirked. A soft rumbling sound went off in the distance. Sensei turned around and looked to the purple gathering of clouds in the sky with fear.

"What's wrong dad?" Cam asked.

In Space

A man wearing a black leather mask with horns was sitting on a throne in a spaceship heading towards Earth. He was laughing maniacally looking at the scene.

At Storm Chargers

Dustin was in the back room fixing some bikes, surrounded by hundreds of alarm clocks all set to the same time. Tori walked over to the lounge holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Shane who was sitting on the couch and then joined him. He was watching the TV.

"Kick-flip to 50/50. That's what I gotta learn for my video!" He pointed to the TV screen using the remote. The door opened and Danni walked in. Kelly saw her and smiled.

"Danni! Glad to see you found it okay. Welcome to Storm Chargers." She greeted the girls. "Wee sell everything and anything that has to do with sports." Danni broke out into a huge grin.

"Sounds like my kinda place. You got a motocross track anywhere around here?"

"You ride?" Kelly asked surprised. Danni nodded.

"Totally. I've been playing in the dirt since I was a cu- I mean kid." Kelly smiled.

"Awesome. There is a track not to far from here. Your co-worker, Dustin, actually rides two. You both can come out to the track so I can get your lap times. Maybe enter you in a few races." Danni beamed.

"Aw man Kelly thanks! So where's Dustin?" She asked. Kelly jerked her thumb to the back room. Danni walked back there and saw Dustin looking at the clocks. "Late fore something?" She asked. He jumped and turned toward her.

"I will be, If I don't have all these clocks. Hey, I'm Dustin. And you are?" He asked shaking her hand.

"Daniela James. Call me Danni or DJ. I'm going to be working her from now on." She spoke. Suddenly all the alarm clocks rang out. Tori and Shane were immediately out of there seats and running out the door.

"Shoot, I'm going to be late. It's been nice meeting you. I'll introduce you two my friends later!" He shouted and ran for the door.

"Dustin, your not leaving me here to clean up again are you?" Kelly asked. Dustin skidded to a stop.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" He asked. Danni laughed.

"I can do the cleaning. You go on." Danni spoke from the back room.

"Thanks Danni! Bye Kelly!" Dustin shouted running out. Kelly turned and looked at the girl.

"Looks, like it's just you and me." She smiled. "Oh, do you have any of your gear with you?" She asked.

Danni looked up and shook her head. "No, the trip to Blue Bay Harbor was a spur of the moment thing so I forgot to pack my gear." She pouted. Kelly smiled.

"Well, since you were so generous to stay here and clean up, I'll give you one of our bike's and some gear. On the house." Danni's eyes widened.

"I couldn't impose on you like that." She spoke rapidly. Kelly shook her head.

"No problem. It's a gift. Think of it as a Welcome to Blue Bay Harbor!" She insisted. Danni smiled at the girl.

"Guess we better get cleaning." She muttered and started humming the song from the Nutcracker Ballet. _The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy._

In the Van

"_These continued atmospheric disturbances has the weather service baffled."_ The radio sounded.

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked looking at his watch as Tori drove along.

"We're early." Tori spoke. She noticed a car on the side of the road. The hood of the engine was opened and smoke was coming out. "Hey, it looks like they need help." She stopped the car and got out.

"No way. Tori we can't." Shane started arguing.

"We can't just leave them here. What if something happens to them?"

Shane followed her out of the car. "All I know is, if we're late something will definetly happen to us." He countered.

Dustin hopped out with his tool box. "Two minutes dude."

At the Ninja Academy

Sensei was meditating under the bright sun in the sky. The flowers swayed gently with the passing breeze. Then suddenly the wind picked up and the sky darkened. Sensei's eyes opened. "Lothor." He muttered before getting up and walking a few yards.

In front of him five figures materialized. One being a short stocky monster dressed like a black knight with swords coming out of his shoulders. The next one was big and green. He had on a sword of white box on his back. The next two were both female and human looking. A girl with pink hair and with a type of Mohawk in the front and braids in the side stood smiling. She had some horn typed headgear on her face and was wearing skin tight clothing. The last girl had brown hair in long curls with a type of bug eye head gear on her forehead, making her look like a bee.

The last one was a man with a black leather mask with horns coming out. He hand long jet black hair in a pony tail and wore long flowing black clothes. Sensei looked at him with apprehension. "The dark energy is strong with you."

"It's had time to grow." Lothor countered.

"It has been a while."

"Armies take time to time. And now is the time for revenge. Zurgane…proceed."

"As you wish sir." The black knight known as Zurgane spoke while bowing. He and the other three disappeared while Lothor stayed behind.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sensei spoke.

Zurgane took a step forward. "Why would now be any different?" He asked. He shot out a red beam of energy at Sensei who rolled out of the way. It instead his a statue and exploded. The explosion could be seen by all the students of the academy, who immediately stopped to stare.

The four appeared again. The girl with pink hair raised her hand. "Kelzaks!" she called out. Human shaped monsters with circular shaped head and black Mohawks appeared. They were in black suites with what looked like white stitching and on it's face were red snake designs. The Ninja's all got into a fighting stance and charged forward fighting the Kelzaks. Though they fought valiantly the Kelzaks and four mysterious evildoers were too much for the students to handle.

On the Side of the Road

Dustin closed the hood of the car dusting off his hands. They said goodbye to the elderly couple who were saying their thanks and returned to the van.

"Hey dude! What if his alarm clock didn't go off this morning and he doesn't even miss us?" Dustin asked being his usual optimistic self.

Shane opened the car door and sighed. "He's a Ninja Master, Dustin. He doesn't oversleep." Dustin stood in front of him with a face of confusion.

"Really?"

At the Academy

Lothor jumped into the air and started firing red beams at Sensei once more. Sensei continued to roll and jump out of the way of the numerous blasts.

Down with the students they were being completely creamed by the Kelzaks. "Now Chubo!" Zurgane ordered. The green monster stood up.

"Goodbye Wind Ninja Academy!" He shouted as bubble like orbs flew into the sky and trapped the students. The orbs flew upward into the purple sky. Lothor walked toward Sensei as a vortex flew down onto the Academy and started to rip it apart and take it into the sky. He blast Sensei with one final energy blast seeming to have hit him.

At the Entrance to the Academy

Shane, Tori and Dustin appeared and saw the chaos before them. "What's going on?!" Dustin asked.

"Something's attacking the school!" Shane shouted. The three covered their faces from the debris flying at them.

They watched helplessly as the Academy was torn to pieces and sucked up into the sky. They final assault blew them backwards and the sky cleared. They each shot up fearful and looking at the spot where there Academy once stood. They slowly made there way and saw a giant crater where the Academy stood. There was no sign of life at all.

"It's gone!" Shane exclaimed.

Dustin looked shocked. "I don't know I'm thinking…Earthquake."

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" Shane asked sarcastically. They wandered along the ruble for a few minutes surveying the damage.

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked.

"Are…we the only students left?" Dustin asked slightly scared.

Shane noticed pieces of ruble moving and a hand come from out of the rocks. "Whose that?" He saw Cam's face and started running toward him. "It's Cam! Help me get him out!" The three of them ran over and pulled him out.

"We've got you. Come on." Tori encouraged him.

"Cam are you okay?" Shane asked.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured. Not two seconds later a red beam shot down from the sky a few yards from where they were standing. The four immediately got up and started running away from the blasts. Cam led them to a secret door in the ground. He opened it and climbed in. "Come on guys. This way!" He shouted. The three Ninja's looked at each other, then at the blasts and quickly piled in. Tori closed the door behind her.

"Cam what is this place?" Shane asked.

"Just follow me." He ordered. He dusted his hand off and placed it on a multicolored scanner. Lights turned on and the cave turned into a room. There was a computer at one end of the room, a library on a raised platform and a table in the middle.

"No way." Shane muttered.

"It's amazing." Tori breathed.

"Dude." Dustin spoke for lack of a better term.

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them." Cam ordered.

"So what this is all like one big secret?" Shane asked. Cam sighed annoyed.

"Yes Shane this is one big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam." Sensei's voice spoke as a small miniature model of a the sanctuary where Sensei would meditate came forward. In it was a guinea pig dressed like Sensei.

"Whoa. He…uh…that big rat sound's just like Sensei." Shane muttered. The others nodded in agreement. Dustin bent down to look at him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really look like him though. Well…except for the clothes." Cam sighed at Dustin's antics and looked at the other two.

"My father's not a rat. He's a guinea pig." Cam corrected Shane. Dustin spun around still on the floor and looked at Tori and Shane.

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like…" He whistled and waved his hand over his head. "Missed it?"

"He's stuck." Cam said.

"Stuck?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane, stuck. Observe." Sensei spoke. He flipped over onto the computer effectively knocking Dustin on his butt and pressed a few buttons. A screen came up showing the battle between Sensei and Lothor. "This is Lothor. Once a great Ninja he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he is back, and has an army who will do anything they can to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

Dustin spoke up. "Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" He asked.

"An excellent question Dustin. The morphers, Cam." Sensei ordered.

Cam looked shocked. "Father, your not serious."

"We have no choice."

"But these guys?! I mean…_them_. They're…well, they're…"

"We're what?" Tori inquired. Shane crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?" He asked Dustin.

"Actually, dude, I'm a kinda lost here." He admitted.

"Now Cam." Sensei spoke more sternly. Cam sighed and marched off to the back room. When he returned he had a box, much like the one given to Danni, by her Sensei. He opened it and nestled inside it were three different morphers, in red, blue and yellow.

"These…are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam explained. Tori looked unbelieving, Shane's mouth fell open and Dustin was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah right." Tori muttered.

"Yes!" Dustin snapped his fingers. "See I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real!" He took out his Wind Morpher and strapped it to his wrist.

"No way…" Shane spoke as he and Tori took theirs and strapped it on.

"Dustin, Child of the Earth. True to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger." Sensei spoke. Dustin looked like he was going to explode with joy. "Tori, Fluid and Graceful like the water. You will become the Blue Wind Ranger." Tori smiled gratefully. "Shane, Reaching for the Stars. You will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger." Shane smirked. The three lowered their hands in unison. "From this point on you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the Earth."

There was a two second awkward silence before Shane spoke up. "So…what exactly does this thing do?" Dustin and Tori looked at Shane.

"Where's the switch?" Tori asked Shane and Dustin.

"Does it have games or what?" Dustin asked being Dustin.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No, it doesn't have games." She chastised as the three started arguing.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The defenders of the galaxy." Cam said sarcastically. His computer started beeping.

"Quickly! Lothor's army is attacking! You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm Ranger Form.'" The three nodded and headed out to where the school once stood, which was now being prowled around by a monster and some Kelzaks.

"Hey! Looking for us!" Shane called out from the cliff, he Tori and Dustin were standing on.

"It's them!" The monster shouted.

"Okay." He raised his arm up and did a double take. "Ninja Storm…what is it again?"

"Something form?" Tori asked.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form." Dustin explained.

"No it's not." Shane argued. Dustin sighed.

"Dude…watch and learn." He cracked his neck and stepped forward. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" He was soon dressed in a yellow suit with a helmet that looked like a lion. "Power of Earth!" He looked down at himself and laughed. "Oh yeah baby yeah! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now are they?" He snickered at the two. Shane looked at Tori and nodded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They shouted. Tori was in a blue suit with a skirt and a dolphin like helmet. Shane had a red suit with a hawk like helmet.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack!" The monster ordered the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" Shane shouted. They pulled out the swords that was on their back. Shane started walking at the water and whacking at the Kelzaks. "Alright boys, step aside." He laughed.

Tori turned her sword into a laser rifle. She charged out onto the water firing at the Kelzaks. "What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?" She asked.

There was a trail of dust harming the Kelzaks before Dustin flipped out of the ground. "Yeah! It worked!" He cheered. He stabbed his sword into the ground effectively wiping out the rest of the Kelzaks.

"Your impressive against Kelzaks but you didn't really think that was all we had did you?!" The monster shouted firing lasers at the rangers who jumped into the air on gliders. Shane swooped in and scooped up the monster. "Put me down!" It ordered.

Shane shrugged. "You got it." He laughed and dropped the monster where he made an indent in the ground. The rangers dropped to the ground and pulled out their special weapons. "Hawk Blaster! Fired up!"

"Sonic Fin! Sound off!" Tori shouted.

Dustin held up a huge lion shaped hammer. "Lion Hammer! Ready to Roar! Beat this blue dude!" He shouted hitting the ground with the hammer. The monster flew into the air and came crashing back down.

"Ready for a workout?" Tori asked putting the Sonic Fin to her lips. "And 1...and 2... And Spin! And work those abs! Work it! Work it! And down!" She ordered. And the monster was doomed to follow her commands.

"Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" Shane asked firing the blaster at the monster. "Let's put em together guys!" Shane ordered. They put all the weapons together so they formed a blaster.

"Storm Striker!" They shouted in unison. Dustin and Tori held the weapon on their shoulders while Shane was at the trigger. "Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Fire!" Shane shouted. A black ball of energy shot out attacking the monster so he exploded. The three celebrated. They lowered their visors.

"That really just happened right?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did." Tori nodded.

"Now that…was AWESOME!" Dustin shouted.

Back at Ninja Ops

The three Power Rangers walked in with their helmets off. "Ha! See I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers but you guys were like 'Nah you comic book geek it's an urban legend man.'" Dustin boasted.

"Hey, hey, hey. That wasn't me. That was Miss Fluid and Graceful over here." Shane spoke poking fun at Tori.

"Alright that was me." She admitted.

Sensei spoke up. "You did well this time Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command. Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."

In the Forest

The headlights from a car signaled the arrival of Alex and Mike. The two hopped out of the car and walked over to Danni who was leaning against her bike. "You two find any jobs?" She inquired. They nodded.

"We got jobs at some places down by the beach. I'm working at Starbucks." Mike informed her.

"And I'm going to work at Aeropostale." Alex added on. "And you?" Alex asked.

"I'm working at Storm Chargers. I'm met the boss at the track and helped her with a bike so she gave me the job. She's even giving me a bike and some riding gear while I'm in town."

Mike smiled. "Well she sounds really nice." Danni nodded.

"But as for the house hunt, it wasn't too good. We don't have enough money to get an apartment." Alex informed. Danni shrugged.

"We'll just stay in your car. There are some blankets in the trunk and it'll be better then sleeping outside." She suggested. The three girls agreed and after getting out the blankets and hopping in the car they took out their phones and called their parents. They informed them about how there day was going and what they were doing, minus the sleeping in the car part. They hung up and looked at each other.

Danni snuggled under her blanket in the back seat. "Tomorrow's a new day girls. Get some sleep. If got a feeling we'll need it."


	2. Beauty and the Beach

**A/N: I'm happy with how I wrote the first chapter and after an encouraging and honest review from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx I'm convinced that deleting and rewriting the story was the best thing to do! So without wasting TOO much time on my nonsense babbling, I'd like to give a special thanks to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beach **

At the beach Tori was surfing on a big wave. She looked at one with the water, although it probably had something to do with the fact that she was the Blue Water Ninja and now Power Ranger. She swerved on her board keeping one hand dragging in the water as she rode the wave back to shore. She grabbed her surfboard and walked out of the water seeing Shane talking to a surfer. He was Shane's height and was well toned and had brown spiky hair and a light skin tone. They seemed to be talking about something. They kept pointing to her and then smiling. Shane said something and they bumped fists and the guy walked away. Shane jogged back to Tori.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked.

Shane shrugged. "Ah, some guy. Couldn't stop talking about you. How cute you are. How he wanted your phone number."

"Whoa, whoa, stop. Rewind. Super cute surfer hottie was asking about me?" Tori smiled.

Shane nodded snickering. "Dude, man it was so lame!"

"And you let him leave?!" She slugged him in the shoulder walking for her bag.

Shane looked confused. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You ever think maybe I wanted to meet him? See if he could hand out sometime?"

Shane held his arms open in a 'what gives?' motion. "Your kidding right?" Tori scoffed and grabbed her bags. "What's wrong?"

"This is just further proof that you're a complete dufus! I gotta meet Dustin."

"Seriously! I can go find the guy!" Shane tried to fix the situation as Tori stalked off.

At the Track

Danni came out in her riding gear and pushing her bike towards the starting line. Kelly went off to get a time sheet and stop watch and asked the girl to set up. Her bike was a scarlet color and so was her gear. The number on her bike was 12. She smiled and took in a deep breath. "Man, it's good to go riding."

There was a group of guys at the starting line just hanging out before they started to race. They stopped their conversation and looked at Danni with a look of confusion and disrespect. "Hey baby! You know the mall is that way right?" A tall boy with red hair and blue eyes asked. Danni rose one eyebrow menacingly and ground her teeth together.

"One, I'm not your baby. Two, I'm right where I'm supposed to be." She countered as she leaned on her bike waiting for Kelly to arrive. The boys made a circle around her.

"Look babe. This is a _man's_ sport. There isn't any room for a girl to get in our way. But tell you what, you can be our cheerleader. How's that?" The same boy asked as the rest snickered. Danni's jaw set.

"Screw you." She muttered.

"Hey Danni! I found the clipboard and stopwatch! Go when your ready!" Kelly shouted waving said items in the air. Danni smirked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." She muttered elbowing her way out of the group. She put on her helmet and started up her bike.

At Storm Chargers and Hour later

Tori walked in and grabbed a blue shirt off the rack bringing it to the register. In the back room Shane was sitting on the table with Dustin right next to him talking. Alex and Mike, whom the rangers had met earlier, were hanging out near the register and immediately went to greet their new friend. Tori spotted Shane and turned her back on him.

"Hey dude. You know, Shane thinks your mad at him." Dustin spoke as he walked over and leaned on the opposite end of the register.

"Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit." Tori said sarcastically. She shot a glance at Alex and Mike who didn't seem to linger on her choice of words.

"Well, what happened? It didn't really sound like a big deal to me." Dustin asked.

Alex scoffed and Mike rolled her eyes. Shane had originally gone to the two girls for help on the matter, and therefore were filled in on what happened.

"Guys can be so dense." Alex shook her head. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Totally."

Tori turned around and face Dustin. "You don't get it either. I'm a girl. G-I-R-L." She sounded out.

"Yeah, I know. But your not like, a girl, girl." Dustin spoke.

"Your like a guy girl." Shane chipped in from his spot on the table.

"My advise to you. Stop trying to make it better, because it's only getting worse." Mike advised.

At that point Danni stormed in with Kelly not to far behind her. She had a bandage wrapping around her right wrist almost like a cast and she was covered with dirt. She looked extremely pissed.

"MEN ARE DICKS!" She shouted as she reached the girls. The three girls, plus Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Amen to that sister." Tori commented.

"What has the evil oppressions of the _men_ done to you this time?" Alex asked.

Shane and Dustin looked at each other. "We're right here you know!" They said in unison. The girls ignored them, and Kelly jumped in seeing as Danni was getting pissed again.

"She went riding today and the rest of the guys down at the track didn't seem to like it that there was a girl riding. So when she raced for her lap times they boxed her in and drove her off the track and into a hay stack. Danni twisted her wrist in the process and they told her to leave the riding to the big boys, and to just go home and take up cooking." The girls gasped and glared at the two boys in the back room seeing as they were the only men in the store.

"Hey! I'm alright with Danni riding! I think it's cool!" Dustin said quickly. The girls nodded in approval and he let out a relieved sigh.

"How's your wrist?" Mike asked. Danni sighed.

"It's find, just needs some ice. Oh, and Tori this is for you." She spoke handing the blonde an envelope in her hands. Shane hopped off the table, and walked up out of curiosity and stood next to Dustin was trying to lean over the table to see. Alex slapped him in the back of the head.

"No reading peoples mail!" She chastised. Dustin shrank back like a frightened puppy and Alex rolled her eyes. "So, what's it say?"

"Girl Sport Magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot. An article about Beauties of the Beach." Tori read out loud.

"That's awesome!" Mike smiled.

"Totally wicked." Alex agreed. Danni shrugged.

"Awesome opportunity for you Tor! But photo shoots aren't my thing so I'm not going to go super over enthusiastic." She admitted. Tori smiled at Danni.

"Isn't that the one where they have these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked. All the girls turned around and shot a glare at the two boys.

"Yeah? So?" Tori asked although it sounded as if she was daring him to say something else.

"Okay…we'll go back to silent mode now." Dustin spoke pulling Shane away.

"Good boy." Alex spoke.

"So you going to do it?" Kelly asked.

Tori sighed. "I want to show them that I'm not some dopey tom-boy."

"Oh, thank you. I love you too." Danni said sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"I hope that's a good enough reason." Kelly said and walked away. Mike looked at Danni's wrist.

"We'd better put some ice on that if you want to be able to use it for tomorrow's practice race." She said leading Danni away.

"Good luck Tor!" Alex called and ran after them.

At Ninja Ops

"Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot Sensei?" Tori asked. Sensei was perched on the table looking up at the young blonde.

"A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being. This inner strength can help you in all situations." He spoke not really answering her question.

"Your no help you know that?"

"There's a difference between helping someone and deciding for them." He retorted. Tori sighed and walked out. Cam cracked his knuckles and spun around in his chair.

"I feel like I've been writing code for the weeks. I have blisters." He complained.

"Your efforts are admirable son. I have a terrible feeling we will need it."

With the Girls

"Ah…thanks Mike. I owe you one BIG TIME." Danni sighed in relieve. The two girls were sitting in the back of Alex's Volvo driving out to the rocky side of the beach. Mike had her hand on Danni's wrist. Her hand looked to be covered in ice, which it was.

Mike and Alex laughed. "Ah, the joys of being an Ice ninja." They spoke in unison.

"You guys are creepy when you do that, ya know. Anyways, what are we looking for out here? You just tossed me in the car and drove off." She pointed out. Mike released Danni's now healed hand and looked out the car window.

"We're looking for the Wind Ninja Academy, duh." Alex retorted.

"Although, I thought we should have checked the mountains. I mean, WIND Ninja's in the beach?" Mike added in. The two started arguing. Danni rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She saw a rock formation with two Power Ra-

"WHOA!" Danni shouted jamming her hand on the down button for the window. She stuck her hand out and saw the back of two figures dressed in Navy and Crimson, that looked to be Power Rangers. "Look! Over there!" she shouted to her friends. Alex stopped the car and by the time she and Mike looked out the window they were gone.

"You okay Danni?" Alex asked.

"But I…yeah…I guess my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Let's head back to the forest. I've still got work and we can't loose our jobs." Danni said as she pouted staring at where she saw the two figures. _I know I saw them…_

With Tori

"Is this the right place?" She asked looking at the address on the form. She lowered it and was out in the desert type region of Blue Bay Harbor. There was a miniature RV with clothes racks and a camera standing in front of it. She shrugged and started walking towards it.

On a rock figure two Power Rangers stood. One in Navy and the other in Crimson. They each had beetle like helmets, Navy's having two antlers while Crimson only had one that connected. They had staffs attached to their back. Crimson had his arms cross and looked out at Tori and the vast region. "This waiting is getting old." Navy said impatiently.

"Chill. We have to do this right." Crimson spoke.

"With you bro." Navy spoke.

"WHOA! Look! Over there!" A female voice shouted. The two rangers turned and saw a brunette girl sticking her head out the window and pointing in their direction. In a flash they were gone.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Tori asked. Two girls in weird outfits stepped out of the trailer. One had pink hair, the other had brown hair. The two were Marah and Kapri in what they call 'disguise'.

"Hello!" Marah spoke cheerfully.

"Hi…I'm Tori." She said a little hesitantly. The two walked up to the Ninja.

"My…aren't you…ordinary. Let's see if we can't change that!" Marah smiled and pushed her into the trailer. When she stepped back out her hair looked like a beehive and she was wearing a red one piece skin tight suit with a rainbow scarf around her head. "Perfect!" Marah cheered.

"I don't know…this is so…not me." Tori complained.

"We've seen what's you okay. Now just uh…smile for the camera." Kapri ordered shoving Tori in front of the camera.

Tori read the hand held thing that Kapri was using and read the inscription on it out loud. "'If found please return to Lothor?' I thought I recognized you two! Bad hair, bad clothes, too much makeup."

"Do you really think it's too much? I mean, I have really big pores." Marah asked.

Kapri slapped her arm. "Marah! Kelzaks!" She ordered around ten Kelzaks to appear. Tori charged forward to fight the Kelzaks but the tightness of the clothes was prohibiting her from moving around too much. She kicked at a Kelzak, but he caught her leg. Another Kelzak quickly swarmed and they grabbed her. "In front of the camera!" Kapri shouted. They flipped Tori in front of the camera and Marah took a picture.

Standing next to Tori was an exact evil mirror image to herself. "Look familiar?" She asked. Tori looked on unbelieving at the copy and was then sucked into the camera by a red light.

"It worked!" Kapri cheered.

"What are your orders?" FT asked. (Fake Tori)

"Return to Storm Chargers and get those two boys to take you to the headquarters." Kapri ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"And uh-uh. Don't call me ma'am. I'm not that much older than you." Kapri glared. FT bowed and walked off.

Marah walked up excited. "Can we go shopping now? I've got Uncle's card." And with that the two left leaving the camera alone.

Tori pushed herself up and shook her head. She was in a dark foggy box shaped room. There was only a hexagon shaped window directly in front of her. She looked around scared. There was a light coming down from a hole cut out in the top of the room. Just outside the window a Kelzak appeared nearly 10 times the height of Tori. "Kelzaks? Let me outta here! Let me go!" She ordered the Kelzaks shook the camera and started to walk away. "Stop it! Where are you going?!" Tori sighed. She walked to the middle of the camera and pulled off her clothes revealing her ninja gear. She reached for her morpher. "Cam! Can you hear me? Shane? Dustin? Anybody?"

At Storm Chargers

"Dustin, are you fixing the engine yet?" Danni called out from the back room. She was unpacking boxes while Dustin promised to fix her bike which the boys at the track trashed.

"Working on it now Danni!" He called back. "Hand me that wrench would ya?" He asked Shane who was leaning over the bike trying to help in anyway he could.

"Here, ya go. So, what's with you and Alex?" He asked smirking. Dustin's face turned slightly pink but he continued his work.

"Nothing man. We're just friends."

"Sure…" Shane countered. Someone tapped Shane on the shoulder and he and Dustin looked up and immediately jumped. FT was standing behind them looking scary. "Whoa…did you just crash into an outlet mall?"

"I have to get to Ninja Ops right away." She countered. Dustin let his wrench clatter to the floor as he and Shane dragged FT behind the register.

"Dude, I can't. I've got bikes stacked out the door." Dustin spoke.

"I really need you guys. I was attacked by Kelzaks." This got the two boys attention.

"Hey Danni! Can you cover for me with the bikes?" Dustin called out. Danni came out with a water bottle in hand.

"Sure. No problem." She muttered. She took a swig of water and turned the corner immediately spitting it out and nearly choking when she saw FT. "What happened to you? Are you feeling sick?" She asked. FT glared and pushed Danni aside.

"Insignificant pest." FT muttered. Danni's eyebrows shot up.

"What did you just say?!"

"Uh…BYE DANNI!" Shane shouted dragging FT out the door with Dustin running not far behind.

With the Real Tori

She fingered the walls of the camera trying to find a weak point. She sighed and walked back to the middle. She sank down to the ground looking defeated.

An image of Sensei appeared in front of her. _"A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being." _

Tori looked up and smiled. "That's it!" she got up and raised her hands over her head and then made a hand sign. "I summon Blue Ninja Powers of the rising waters!" A geyser of water erupted at her feet sending her into the air. She smiled and continued on.

With the Guys

They were driving one of the van that Storm Chargers lent out to their workers. Dustin was at the wheel and looked at the fuel gauge on the dashboard. "Ugh, we might have to stop for gas man." He groaned. She looked over from his seat next to him and FT looked straight ahead.

"We're not stopping." She ordered.

Shane and Dustin looked over confused. "Well…what if we don't make it?" Shane asked. FT tossed an icy stare at the ranger.

"We'll make it. Just drive." She ordered once more. Dustin and Shane shrugged and kept driving. Up ahead there were construction workers on the roads and orange cones along the streets.

"Aw, no road work!" Dustin complained and pulled to a stop.

"Don't stop." FT said.

"What can I do?" Dustin countered. FT unfastened her belt and walked out of the van. She slammed the door behind her and stormed up to the construction workers. "Whoa…"

FT marched up to the man holding the stop sigh and looked straight at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE IT!" She shouted in a high shrill voice. Shane and Dustin winced. Shane leaned closer to whisper to Dustin while FT continued her ranting.

"Hey uh…Tori seem a little tense to you?" Shane asked. The two boys looked through the windshield to see that Tori had grabbed the man by his clothes.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! MOVE IT! NOW! NOW! NOW!!!!!" She shouted. The construction worker, fearfully, turned the stop sign to go.

Dustin nodded. "Just a bit man." FT started to walk back to the van when the boy from the beach was walking down the opposite side of the street.

"Hey!" He called out and waved. FT looked over at him, glared and growled, and proceeded back to the car.

Dustin and Shane looked at the guy in shock and confusion. Shane pointed at him. "Hey! Tori, Tori! That's the guy!"

"What guy?" She asked.

"That's the guy from the beach remember!" Shane reminded her.

"Whatever can we just go?"

Shane looked at her confused. "Hey, what's with you? I thought you were all into him and…" He trailed off as FT turned her head toward him glaring.

"CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE?!"

Dustin immediately started the car. "Driving, driving." He muttered.

"Let's go!" Shane insisted.

With Tori

She had finally made her way completely out of the camera and landed on the grass by the beach. She took off into a Ninja Streak heading for the guys and her evil clone. She arrived on the street where Dustin was driving and jumped into the road. Dustin slammed on the brakes.

"Now what?!" FT asked annoyed.

Dustin and Shane looked forward confused. "Hey dude! That girl looks just like Tori!" Dustin pointed. Shane looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Ya think?" Shane retorted. The two turned their head to look at the Tori sitting with them. She glared and got out of the car and marched so she was a few yards in front of the real Tori.

"Anything you can do? I can do better." FT muttered.

Tori smirked. "Except pick clothes. And what is up with that hair?"

"You think your funny?! Bring it on girlfriend!" She shouted and pulled off her clothes revealing Ninja gear. She now looked identical to Tori.

The two charged forward and engaged in battle. Shane and Dustin hopped out of the van and watched. "Dude, we've got to help her!" Shane shouted and was about to run in before Dustin grabbed him.

"Wait…which her?" They stood for a minute deliberating what to do.

Shane shrugged. "Come on let's go." He spoke and started to run into the clone cat fight. A monster jumped in front of them.

Dustin tapped Shane. "Give you one guess what I'm thinking right now."

Shane smirked. "Reading your mind bro."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They pulled out their ninja swords and began slashing at the copy bot.

Just below them FT had kicked Tori to the edge of the fountain. FT looked cocky and confident. "Looks like you've met you match. Face it sister, your finished." Tori looked behind her and smiled. She got up smirking.

"I'd say you're the one whose washed up." She countered. She raised her arms into the air and shot a ball of water at FT.

FT shrieked. "Help me I'm melting!" She shouted and dissolved into a pool of water. Tori shrugged smirking.

"Well, I guess she's not exactly like me." Tori noticed the boys who had just kicked the copy bot into a pole and ran over to them. She touched Shane's shoulder and the two immediately flinched back. "Guys, it's me."

The two lowered their visors. "But, how do we know it's the real Tori?" Dustin asked. Tori smiled.

"Your real name is Waldo. And Shane, your afraid of spiders." Dustin turned to look at Shane and laughed. He wiggled his fingers.

"Your afraid of spiders?" Shane turned and glared at Dustin.

"You want to make something of it…Waldo?" Dustin immediately shut up. Tori noticed the copy bot.

"Aw, you saved me some. NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

They took out their swords and charged only to get hit with green beams. They fell backwards.

"It's over to you. Red, yellow and blue." The copy bot spoke.

Tori smirked under her helmet and stood forward. "Blue Ranger! Flood attack!" Within seconds the floor was water which the copy bot fell into. She slashed him multiple times underwater and he flew outwards as the field drained. "Let's put em together boys!" Tori shouted. "Storm Striker! Ready…aim…FIRE!" She shouted and pulled the trigger and the monster was destroyed. But he grew to be twenty stories high. "Cam! Zord time!" Tori ordered.

"_Here we go!" _He replied and pressed a button on his super computer. The swords immediately came. Shane's a hawk, Dustin's a lion, and Tori's a dolphin. The giant fighting machine assembled together to face the monster.

The copy bot multiplied. "They're cheating!" Dustin shouted.

"_I've got something that'll even the odds. It's called the Lightening mode. But it only lasts 60 seconds." _Cam warned.

"All the time we'll need." Tori smirked taking the power disk. "Power disk! Locked and dropped!"

The metal bulk from the Megazord was removed and left in it's place was a sleek model of the original Megazord. It started hopping around on it's toes like a boxer. It came forward and completely and quickly demolished all the clones, just in the nick of time. The Megazord powered down and went back to it's original state. "Power disk! Locked, dropped and ready to rock! Serpent Sword!" The three shouted.

"One to the power of three!" Shane shouted. The Megazord copied and there were now three of them holding the sword. "Megazord! Triple strike!" All three copies slashed downwards at the Copy bot completely destroying him.

At Storm Chargers Later

Tori walked in and noticed Shane leaning on the door staring at her. "What? What are you looking at?" She asked. The two started walking toward the register.

"Nothing really. I was just noticing your not completely un-beautiful, ya know." Tori looked confused.

"Thanks…I think?"

"That's boy speak for your pretty!" Mike called from behind the counter.

"Isn't that right Dustin?" Alex asked smiling sweetly. Dustin nodded.

"Completely right. Oh, Tori, could you take care of a customer for me? He needs help with a surfboard."

Tori looked confused. "You do realize I don't actually work here don't you? What about Danni?" She asked looking at the girl who was slurping on a soda and reading a magazine. Her feet were kicked up onto the table.

"On my break!" She shouted picking up a French curler from off the plate and taking a bite. Alex sighed dramatically.

"I hate you. You can eat anything you want and never get fat." Danni smiled.

"Love you too."

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Okay, dude, just go talk to the guy." He ordered pushing her toward the area. Tori shook her head and went.

"Fine!" She hissed. She looked to the guy. "Can I help you?" She asked. The boy turned around and it was the boy from the beach. Tori turned around and cast a suspicious and happy glance at her friends. Dustin and Shane were cheering, Alex and Mike were giggling and Danni was peeking over her magazine smiling.

"Hi…I'm Tori."

"Hi, I'm Dill." He responded and the two went off into an conversation. Shane walked over to Danni.

"You are going to share some right?"

"Nope." She muttered without looking up from the Motocross magazine she was reading. She pouted and continued trying to plea with the girl.

Mike went to go watch TV and Alex pulled Dustin aside. "Hey, Dustin. Can you do me a favor?" She asked. Dustin nodded.

"Sure what?"

"Well, at the practice race tomorrow…look after Danni. The guys already ran her off once, they can do it again. She's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her getting hurt. Promise me?" Dustin smiled and nodded. She hugged him. "Thanks Dustin. You're the best." She complimented. Dustin's face flushed red. Alex went over to sit with Mike and passed Danni. She reached down and took a doughnut and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Love ya!" she smiled.

Danni smiled too. "No problem Alex." Shane pouted.

"OH COME ON!"


	3. Looming Thunder

A/N: I am happy to see that a lot of you are enjoying the story!!! It makes m feel accomplished! And it encourages me to write more…YAY! Okay, now for chapter 4!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. **

* * *

**Looming Thunder**

"Alright! Practice race time!" Danni cheered. She and Dustin were in their racing gear down near the start of the track. Kelly was by the van watching, and waiting for the two teens. She would monitor the race from her vantage point. Danni's helmet was on because it took her like 5 minutes to manage to get all of her long curly brown locks into the helmet. Dustin laughed.

"Yeah! No doubt we'll do good. Just watch yourself on the track. The guys are going to be really fast and looking to run you off." Dustin warned. "I'll stick close to you and watch your back though." He added on remembering the promise he had made to Alex. Danni nodded.

"Cool, but I don't need it. I can take care of myself." She insisted proudly.

"_Racers! Get into position!" _The announcer spoke. Dustin and Danni high-fived walking their bikes to the starting point and mounting on. Danni slid her goggles into place and Dustin put on his helmet.

"Yo babe! We wont take it easy on you out there! You can back out now! There's no guarantee you wont get hurt!" One of the boys called out. Danni looked forward and revved her engine.

"Kiss my ass." She hissed. Dustin laughed and started revving his bike leaning forward. The gates came down and the bikes shot out. Leading the pack were Danni and Dustin. The two were just inches apart, with Danni in front. They went up one of the hills and got major air. They landed and took off, each trying to get the edge off the other.

"Yeah Dustin! Go Danni!" Kelly cheered. After about two seconds the boys started catching up. One of them tried to run into Danni's back tire. Dustin saw this and swerved his bike in the way, surprising the boy, and causing him to lose control of his bike and fly off the course.

While Dustin was busy with him, two other boys had come up on either side of Danni boxing her in. She whipped her head around wildly. She growled. They moved in closer to her, causing her to falter and nearly lose control. The two boys laughed.

Up on top of a hill just off of the track two riders were watching the scene below them. One of them was dressed in Crimson and the other in Navy. "You ready?" The Navy one asked. Crimson nodded.

"Definetly. We need to show those dudes some manners. No need to run another rider that's better then them off the track." He spoke. The two smirked under their helmets and took off onto the track. The two riders who were harassing Danni, plus said girl went up onto a hill and got some air again. The boys tried to maneuver their bikes so it would crash into hers mid-air but was stopped by the Crimson and Navy riders jumping in between the gaps between Danni and effectively knocking the two other riders out of the air and off of the track. The three landed with Dustin close behind. Danni whipped her head around at the two riders and saw that they pulled away giving her plenty of space to ride. She smiled inwardly.

Dustin caught up with her and the mystery riders and Danni and the Crimson boy took the outside of the track, kicking up dirt as they made the sharp turn. Dustin and the Navy boy took the inside, hugging to the boundary and making an easier turn. The four were all neck and neck and Dustin began to look around wildly. Danni was pumped with adrenaline as the finish line came closer. The two boys pulled ahead of Danni by just a mere inch flying through the finish line. Dustin was three seconds behind Danni who was a half of a second behind the two boys. They rode off to the top of the hill where Kelly waited. Dustin rode over and took off his helmet. "Man, you ever seen those guys before?" He asked Kelly who handed him a bottle of water.

Kelly shook her head. She looked to the two riders who had pulled up a few yards away next to a blue truck. "They ride like Factory Pros. I would've remembered.

"I'm just glad they don't race 125's." Dustin commented.

"You okay Danni?" Kelly asked the girl who was breathing heavily on her bike. She nodded.

"Yeah…just never had that close of a call on the track before. Those two saved my ass." She pointed to the two boys. Dustin laughed.

"Then let's go meet your knights in dusty race gear." He joked. Danni smacked him in the head, while keeping her helmet on. She had plenty of experiences with boys who weren't too fond of the fact that she raced. She'd rather keep on the good side of her two saviors.

They walked over as the two pulled off their helmets. The boy in the Navy suit had a cocoa colored skin town and short spiky dark brown hair. He had brown eyes and was short compared to the other rider. The boy in the Crimson suit had ear length wavy blonde hair and bluish green eyes. He was fairly taller than the first boy, taller than Dustin, and was fair skinned. Danni smiled underneath her helmet.

"Blondie's cute." She whispered to Dustin. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Focus." He muttered as they walked up to them. "Hey there! How's it going?" He called out.

"Tracks a little soggy." The blonde boys said.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down." Dustin pointed out.

"Hey, I'm Blake." The boy in Navy spoke. He high-fived Dustin and then pointed to the boy next to him. "This is my brother Hunter."

Hunter nodded his head at the two and nodded. "Hey." He muttered.

"You two are brothers?" Dustin asked. He received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Danni and winced.

"Adopted." She whispered.

"We're adopted." Hunter informed him, echoing what Danni had just said.

"Oh, right cool. Well, my names Dustin." He waved. Hunter and Blake looked at Danni.

"And you are?" Blake asked. Danni stiffened and started pantomiming.

"An idiot." Dustin whispered earning another elbow. "Ouch! Quit it Danni!"

"Danny? Cool name. Now do you speak, or have a face at all?" Hunter joked. Dustin looked at Danni shaking her head no and sighed.

"Danni, take off the helmet." She shook her head again. "Take off the helmet! Their not going to judge you." He insisted. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, we don't care what you look like. You're an awesome rider. That's what counts." He encouraged. Hunter nodded.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Danni sighed. She pulled off her helmet and her hair fell down. Blake's eyes widened and Hunter's mouth completely fell open.

"Y-You're a girl?!" Hunter exclaimed. Danni rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She retorted. Blake laughed.

"But I thought your name was Danny?" Dustin laughed.

"No! Danni, with an 'I'. It's short for Daniela." He informed.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you." Blake said politely. Hunter still was in a state of shock. "Hunter." Blake said sharply. Hunter snapped out of it.

"Yeah…nice to meet ya." He added on. "Hey, why were those guys trying to run you off the track?" Hunter asked. Danni and Dustin shared a look and saw the group of boys approaching.

"Your about to find out." Dustin responded.

"Yo! You little bitch! Did you see what you did?! You ran three of us off the track! What have you got to say for yourself!" The guy in the front shouted. Hunter and Blake got off their bikes shocked. Danni shrugged nonchalantly.

"You tried to run her off. And it wasn't even Danni who ran you guys off." Dustin pointed out.

"It's still your fault! You bitch!" Another boy shouted. Danni rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we've already established that I'm a bitch. Anything else? Your wasting time of my life, that I will never be able to get back." She countered. One of them stepped forward and raised their hand up fully intending to slap Danni across the face. Before he could connect a Crimson gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady is it?" He growled. Blake and Dustin walked forward cracking their knuckles.

"You might want to back off now, or else." Dustin hissed.

The boy Hunter's wrist was caught in shook his hand free and glared at Dustin. "Or else what?" In a split second a punch was thrown, accompanied by a sickening crunch, and the boy was on his back holding his nose rolling around. His nose was dripping blood. "My nose! You broke my nose!" He shouted looking up at who punched him. Surprisingly it was Danni with her arm outstretched.

"You got on my nerves." She said simply shrugging. She tossed Dustin her helmet. "Hey Dustin load up my bike for me would ya? I need to go meet Alex and Mike. I left my phone in her car and if my dad call's and I don't answer he'll send a SWAT team after me." Dustin nodded dumbly. The Bradley boys were shocked. "Thanks Dustin. Catch you later Blake and Hunter! It was nice meeting ya!" She called out and glared at the crowd of boys in front of her. They parted like the Red Sea and Danni smirked and strutted off.

"Damn…" Hunter and Blake said in unison. Dustin nodded.

"Never get her angry."

"Noted." Blake responded. "Anyways, what are you doing? You want to follow us?" He offered. Dustin frowned a bit.

"Nah, man. Can I take a rain check? I've got somewhere I've gotta be." He informed them. Hunter nodded.

"No worries. Next time." He started to head to the blue truck but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Danni's welcome to ride with us anytime. She's a wicked rider." He complimented. Dustin nodded.

"Catch ya later." He responded and walked off. Blake looked at him suspiciously and nodded.

"See ya."

With Danni

"Hey your alive!" Alex said cheerily as she greeted her friend. Mike rolled her eyes.

"She was going to ride Motocross, not to war." She countered. Danni walked up and laughed at the two. They met again in the forest.

"Funny, you guys got my phone?" Danni asked. As if to answer her phone sounded from the car. The three girls shared a look and dove into the car scrambling.

"It's not in the glove compartment!" Mike shouted.

"Not in the front!" Alex added on. Danni spotted her phone on the floor of the car and dove opening it up.

"Hello?"

"_TJ! Call SWA- Oh! Never mind! She answered! Hey Danni!" _RJ sounded from the other end of the phone. Danni rolled her eyes.

"Hi Dad! What's up?"

"_Working on a new pizza creation! How bout you? Did you find the Wind Ninja Academy yet?"_

"Nope! Working on it." At that point the girls felt a presence and heard the sounds of fighting. "Uh, dad I'll have to call you back later. I'm uh…going into a tunnel."

"_What?"_

She didn't answer put instead closed the phone. Alex and Mike looked at her.

"We're not alone." They said in unison. Whenever the girls got ready to fight they spoke like that. They crept out of the car and into the woods.

With Dustin

He walked into the forest with his backpack and Ninja gear on looking around for his friends. "Hey Tori! Shane! Hey, come on you guys!" He called out. "Man, don't tell me I missed training again. Ugh, why do I do this to myself? Come on you guys!" The sound of a hissing noise caught the earth Ninja's attention and he whirled around. About 10 Kelzaks appeared and Dustin got into a fighting stance.

One aimed a kick at his head, which he blocked with his forearm and ducked down underneath two more kicks to the head. He stepped forward kicking a Kelzak in the chest and whirled back around to punch another one away. He ducked underneath a punch and threw two at the Kelzaks standing in front of him. One grabbed his arm and the others quickly swarmed around him. They tossed him to the ground and circled around him holding blades to him. He looked up unsure what to do.

The revving of engines sounded through the air and two bikes came into the area. One red, the other blue. Each holding passengers. Shane and Tori rode up, fully morphed to help out their yellow comrade. They fired lasers striking the Kelzaks in the chest and knocking them away from Dustin.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Shane cheered. The Kelzaks chased after the two rangers. Dustin stood up and watched in awe as the bikes flew through the air and shot lasers at on coming Kelzaks.

"Oh dude!" He shouted putting his hands to his mouth. Cam walked up behind him holding a remote and a backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey Dustin." He greeted.

"Hey man!"

"You know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy til the bikes were ready. But of course no one ever listens to the guy with glasses." Cam spoke.

"Dude, what? These are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin asked. The two ducked as Tori came sailing over them.

"These are awesome!" She whooped as she engaged some more Kelzaks.

"Whoa! Man, I thought these things were months off of being ready!"

"So did I." Cam responded.

Dustin looked excited. "So, what you got something for me?"

Cam shifted his bag. "No should I?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, come on man. Quit joking around."

"Seriously. I don't know what your talking about."

Dustin looked like a sad lost puppy. "So what? Your saying, that Motocross guy is the only that doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle?" Cam laughed.

"Alright, alright fine." He pulled out the remote. Dustin's mood was lifted again. Cam used the controller to direct something towards them. A huge MACK truck was driving towards them. "Meet your new Mobile Command Center." Cam spoke. The truck pulled to a stop and a door in the back opened. "Check this out." A yellow Tsunami Cycle with a yellow lightening bolt frame work design on the back came out.

"Oh dude!" Dustin said shocked. Cam nodded.

"Well put Dustin."

"So what? Anything I should know?" He asked.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, just make sure-" He was cut off by Dustin running up toward the bike and flipping through the air and morphing. "Why bother?"

He revved the engine and took off for Tori and Shane. "Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" He saw Tori and Shane and sped up. "Guy's wait up!"

"Dustin! You made it!" Shane gave him a thumbs up.

"These rock!" Dustin cheered. Tori noticed Kelzaks.

"Look! The freaks are back!" She shouted. The three sped off towards them and fired lasers.

"Not going to be a problem." Shane smirked.

"Love the lasers!" Dustin shouted firing away. Shane was pulling up to a group of Kelzaks and was about to hit one of them.

"Whoa! Brake!" He shouted and his Cycle slide to the side, hitting the Kelzak as it stopped and sending it flying into the air. "Bye-bye! Good bike." Shane said petting it. Dustin soared into the air and a Kelzak jumped to try and slash him.

"No one messes with my bike!" He shouted and while holding onto the handlebars, slide out of the seat to kick the Kelzak in the chest. He quickly got back into the seat and cheered. "250's here I come!"

The three rangers regrouped and shot lasers at the Kelzaks, pulling to a stop, destroying them. They rode the bikes back to the Mobile Command Center and cheered hopping off of their new toys. "Ninja Form!" the shouted and de-morphed.

Shane high-fived Tori and she laughed. "Hey guys." Cam said coming up to them.

"Yo!" Dustin greeted.

"Sup Cam?" Shane asked. "You know, these bikes work pretty good."

"You know Shane, your lucky. They still need some fine tuning. Dustin." Cam said tossing him his backpack.

"Thank's man."

Cam walked up to him holding a CD case. "Hey, since you're the bike expert, why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto-jetting? And don't try and play video games with it or something like…you would do." He asked.

"Oh no, Dustin and numbers." Tori snickered poking fun at her friend. Dustin glared playfully.

"Okay, dude. You know I'm not a complete dufus." He said taking the case.

"Here's your chance to prove it." Cam said walking away. Shane walked up to Dustin with his arms crossed.

"Hey Dustin. Hey, where were you today?"

"Uh…oh! At the track man. Danni almost got ran off the track again and we met these two guys who helped her out. Their crazy, crazy fast man. I'm hooking up with them later." Dustin explained. Shane nodded his head.

"Alright, whatever. Good thing for looking out for Danni. Just remember what's important here." He reminded the yellow ninja.

Dustin smiled an walked off, not seeing the Crimson and Navy Ninja's who stood out from behind a tree. "We've seen enough. Let's go." Crimson ordered. Navy snickered.

"Looks like we've got fan girls." He joked pointing behind a tree a few yards away. Crimson looked over and saw the girl who had stuck her head out the window of the car along with two others. The girls looked over and saw the two rangers.

"Let's go." Crimson ordered again and the two Ninja Streaked off.

With Danni

"I WANT ONE!" Danni pouted. "I want new toys too." Alex and Mike looked at their friend incredulously.

"And your not at all shocked or worried at the fact that Shane, Dustin and Tori are the Wind Rangers?" Alex asked. Danni nodded.

"Not really. They wore their colors everywhere they went anyways, not that I think about it." She looked up thoughtfully. Mike shook her head.

"But, they could possible lead us to the Wind Ninja Academy!" She cheered. Danni stiffened.

"Looks, like were not the only ones snooping around." The girls looked to the side and saw the Crimson and Navy rangers before their disappeared. "I knew I saw them yesterday!" She spoke. Mike put her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"We have to keep an eye on them. But let's get back. You've got work and we have the day off so we'll be chilling at Storm Chargers with you." Mike pointed out. Danni groaned and the girls made their way back to the car and drove off.

Up In Space

"Let me guess. Your mission to recover the Tsunami Cycles has failed?" Lothor asked from his throne. It was more of a statement then a question. Chubo, Kapri, Marah and the object of Lothor's complaints Zurgane were all gathered in the throne room.

"It wasn't my fault. The Kelzaks, they failed-" Zurgane tried to explain but Lothor cut him off.

"Zurgane, your starting to sound like a bad movie. Take a break. Have a latte. Let's see what some fresh blood can do." Just behind Zurgane at the entrance of the room the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers appeared. "Step forward Thunder Rangers." Lothor ordered. Zurgane whirled around and looked at the two in apprehension.

"Thunder Rangers?!"

Crimson stepped forward. "Our plan to infiltrate the rangers is on schedule, Lothor."

Lothor raised his hand. "I don't care much for schedules. You see, I'm a results oriented evil genius." Lothor explained.

Crimson stuck out a hand. "Don't rush us! We know what we're doing."

"How dare you speak to Lothor that way?! Bow and show some respect!" Zurgane ordered.

The Navy Thunder Ranger stepped forward, oozing nonchalance. "Listen, while your out there getting that latte, can you bring me a non-fat, one sugar cappuccino?"

Chubo, Marah and Kapri all snickered. "Why you?!" Zurgane hissed grabbing the Navy Thunder ranger by his shoulder. In a split second Crimson had his hand on the end of his Thunder Staff and Navy still looked completely at ease, only tilting his head up.

"Enough!" Lothor ordered. Zurgane stepped back and Navy brushed off his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's no 'I' in TEAM. Rangers, go. Do what you have to. But remember, I wont wait forever."

At Ninja Ops

"It's some kind of subterranean disturbance." Cam said looking at his computer. There were images of power outages and buildings rocking. "This is not good." As if to answer him Ninja Ops started to shake, dust started to fall in and the lights began flickering. Shane and Tori tried to stay up right. The ground was still as soon as it came.

"It stopped." Tori pointed out. Cam was immediately back at his computer.

"Seismographs are picking up some SERIOUS activity." He said. On the screen a Mole monster popped out of the ground and into a rock quarry.

"There's your reason why." Shane said.

"That is one massive mole." Tori spoke slightly disgusted. Dustin ran in.

"Sorry guys. I just got hung up at the track." Dustin apologized. Shane sighed.

"Well, better late then never."

"He's at the Rock Quarry." Cam informed.

"On it. Ready?" Shane asked as they got into formation.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

At the Rock Quarry

Blasts were fired at the mole. "Hey! Mole head!" Tori called out.

"We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin added on.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm guessing by the spandex that it's your job to stop me!" The Mole guessed. He dove into the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked. The three went back to back.

"Want to take a wild guess?" Tori asked sarcastically. The mole appeared in the small gap between them and spun around slashing at the rangers. As soon as he popped out he was immediately back in the ground.

"Alright! Dig this dirt boy! Ninja Dirt Dive!" Dustin shouted diving into the ground. There were two puffs of smoke coming from opposite directions. They collided and Dustin came flying out of the ground. "That was down and dirty!" The mole came out of the hole cheering.

"Terra Mole in the house! Watch and learn rangers, as I trash your city from the inside out!" He spoke and dove again disappearing.

"Ah! He got away!" Shane groaned.

"He'll be back." Tori assured.

At Storm Chargers

Danni stormed into the back room with Alex and Mike in tow. "It wasn't that bad!" Alex tried to make the situation better.

"That jerk slapped my butt!" Danni growled. "He was getting back at me for the broken nose! That vile, evil, son of a bitch." Mike started backing out of the room dragging Alex.

"Let's let her blow off some steam." She insisted and pulled her out of the room. Shane and Tori walked up to them.

"What's with her?" Shane asked.

"Some guy slapped her butt." Alex said nonchalantly. The two winced. "She's furious."

Tori shook her head. "She want to talk about it?"

Mike smirked. "I think she wants to rip the next person who walks in there's head off."

"Okay…not going back there." Shane laughed.

"Hey, whose that?" Alex asked noticing Dustin talking to two guys. The group walked up to the boys. Dustin saw them and smiled.

"Hey you guys! Cool! You guys finally get to meet." He pointed to the people in turn. "Shane, Tori, Mike, and Alex. Hunter and Blake." He introduced. The girls timidly waved while Shane shook their hands.

"How's it going?"

"Good." They answered.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter said to the new friends.

Blake looked at Tori. "But not everything." Tori looked down blushing and Alex and Mike looked at each other raising an eyebrow smirking.

Shane sniffed the air. "Do someone smell smoke?" Everyone sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yeah, what is that?" Dustin asked. Alex and Mike stiffened.

They turned to see smoke coming out from underneath the door to the back room. "Aw no! Danni!" They shouted in unison. Everyone followed their gaze and rushed to the back room. Mike threw open the door and crouched on the floor trying to put out a fire with her hands was Danni.

"Shit!" She shouted when it got bigger. Hunter ran forward and grabbed her pulling her away from the fire. Blake covered his mouth and ran over trying to stomp out the fire. Dustin and Shane joined him. Alex ran over to get a water bottle, which did absolutely nothing and Tori ran out to find fire extinguishers.

"Aw screw this!" Alex shouted. She and Mike pushed the boys out of the way and started patting out the fire with their hands. It was slowly starting to go down when Tori ran in with the fire extinguisher and shot the cold foam at the fire. The good news, she put out the fire. The bad news…everyone was covered in the foam.

Tori looked at them and stifled a laugh. When everyone turned to glare at her she burst into hysterics. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing also at how stupid and silly they looked. "Hey…whose holding onto me?" Danni asked when she had stopped laughing. Everyone turned and saw Hunter behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. His face turned slightly pink and he immediately let go and stepped to the side.

Blake smirked and was about to say something but Hunter cut him off. "How'd the fire start?" He inquired. All the eyes in the room shot to the girl. She blanked.

"Uh…I um…short circuited an outlet and it burst onto fire?"

Shane tilted his head. "Then how'd it get onto the floor in the middle of the room?"

"Um…It had gotten onto a towel that was on the floor and I accidentally left it on, without noticing it was on fire." Danni said more certain.

"How careless could you be?" Hunter asked. Alex and Mike winced. Danni turned to glare at him.

"Sorry, I'm not Mr. Hero like you! You OBVIOSLY would have handled the situation differently!" Hunter snorted.

"Yeah! You know like containing the fire? Or better yet calling for help." He retorted taking a step closer. He had to look down to see Danni's face because he towered over her.

Danni took a step closer. "Well, I didn't NEED help! It was a fire! I could've handled it!"

"When? When Storm Chargers burnt to the ground!"

"I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself!" She shouted poking him in the chest with her index finger. By this point they were in each others face.

"Didn't seem that way at the track when we had to save your butt!" Hunter countered. Danni shouted and threw her hands into the air.

"You know what? I don't have to stand here and take this! I'm leaving!" She walked toward the door.

"And where are you going?!" Hunter shouted after her.

"Like you care! But if you must know, riding!" She shouted and slammed the door. Alex and Mike shook their heads.

"That girl is too stubborn." Mike sighed walking out the door.

"We'll go calm her down." Alex spoke and ran off. Blake glared at his brother.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"You could've have been a little nicer you know!" He snorted. Tori winced.

"Come on, let's not fight." She tried to be peace keeper. While that was happening Shane pulled Dustin aside.

"Hey, where were you? You were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops." Shane reminded him.

"Oh, yeah I know man. These guys showed up and I kinda lost track of time."

"Sensei's not happy. He's doing that thing with his nose again."

Dustin winced. "Oh great…okay! Come on Tori!" He said dragging her out of the room.

"Catch ya later Tori!" Blake called after her.

"Later!" She called back. Shane was out the door but came back in because he forgot something.

"Man, that Tori was fine." Blake spoke to Hunter.

"Yeah, but question is, why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin?" Hunter asked. Blake shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she likes doing charity work." the two laughed and Shane walked away. "And what was with you and Danni? You never argue with anyone like that."

Hunter sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because whenever I yell at someone, they never yell back. She's…different. I can tell." Blake smirked.

"You like her." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

At Ninja Ops

"98...99...100." Sensei said from on top of Dustin's back who was doing push-ups. Dustin collapsed back down onto the table. "Maybe, now you will learn the importance of punctuality."

Tori came over and sat on the table next to Dustin snickering. "And, you'll have really nice Pecs."

Shane walked in and saw the Earth Ninja. "Hey, uh Dustin. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dustin rolled off the table and walked up to Shane.

"Okay, dude I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked. "I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly their your best friends."

"Dude, it's a Motocross thing. Like, Danni would understand my point. You've got your skater buds and their total posers, but we never say a word." He said staring to walk out.

"Yeah, at least I know what's important here." Shane countered. Dustin stopped and walked back. "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with those guys, your priorities are messed."

"Dude, that's crazy man!" He looked to the Water Ninja sitting at the table. "Come on, back me up here Tori." She just looked down silently. "Oh, come on man! Listen, I admit, I've been a bit of an airhead lately but-"

"This isn't chess club! We're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?" Shane cut him off.

"Sensei a little help here." Dustin asked looking to his furry mentor.

"You can only help yourself Dustin. By your actions, not words." He spoke Sensei like.

"You know what I can't believe this! I'm going riding!" He shouted and walked out.

At the Track

Dustin was riding out on the track going wicked fast. Danni was next to him, seeing as both peeved teens met up and went riding. They were going neck and neck but Danni pulled ahead by a few seconds. Mike and Alex were sitting in Alex's car looking completely bored. The two riders rode up to the car, but Danni noticed that Hunter and Blake were standing their in riding gear by their blue truck. Danni groaned.

"We cleared it no problem that time." Dustin cheered high fiving Danni. She smirked.

"Keep that up and you two might be ready for the 250's." Hunter spoke. Danni's jaw set.

"Might? I was BORN to ride 250's." Hunter shrugged.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Danni growled.

"Down Danni!" Alex shouted. Danni rolled her eyes.

"You both gotta remember this moment." Blake said encouragingly. They smiled.

"You know what, it's been really cool hanging with you guys…and Danni." He added on noticing the girls icy stare. "It's hard to find people that like what your into."

"I heard that." Hunter said. Mike tossed Danni a water bottle. The ground started shaking and everyone struggled to keep their balance. Blake grabbed the side of the car, Mike and Alex huddled closer inside. Hunter was waving his arms around wildly. Dustin had crashed to the floor, dropping his back pack and Danni stumbled into Hunter's arms. "Can't get enough of me can you?" Hunter asked when the rumbling stopped. Danni rolled her eyes and moved away taking a drink of her water.

"What was that?" Blake asked. Hunter grabbed Dustin's arm and helped him up. His morpher started beeping and Hunter twisted his arm to see the morpher.

"Freaky watch. Does that have a compass?" He asked. Danni looked at the morpher and smirked. Then she looked at the back of Hunter's truck and saw his bag. It looked like peeking just outside it…was a morpher." Danni spit her water out…right into a certain Blonde's face. She covered her mouth.

"Oh…my…God. I am so sorry!" She apologized. In the midst of the confusion Dustin made an escape. Hunter wiped his face and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." He said softly. Danni smiled slightly then quickly wiped it off her face.

"Uh…we've got to go. I remembered that I had to help my dad at home and Alex and Mike promised to help! Bye!" she shouted and hopped into the car. Alex shrugged and hopped into the driver seat. They all buckled up and drove away. Blake noticed Dustin's backpack on the ground and smirked picking it up and putting it in Hunter's truck.

With Tori and Shane

They were fully morphed and standing close to each other, with their swords drawn. "Where is he?" Shane asked.

"Found him!" Tori shouted as he popped out of the ground and grabbed her legs. "Shane!" She called out.

"Let her go!" He ordered. Terra Mole tunneled under the ground as Shane was about to shoot and tossed him into the air. Tori had managed to crawl out of the hole and made her way to Shane.

"We're Dustin?" she asked.

Terra Mole popped out of the ground laughing. "That airhead? His ranger days are over!"

"Hey! We're the only ones who can call him an airhead!" Shane shouted.

On top of a cliff, running toward the scene was Dustin in his ranger form. "Can't believe I got stuck in traffic! Hope I'm not too late!" He ran and saw the scene below him. "Oh no guys! Back off mole!" he shouted taking out his Lion Hammer. He jumped into the battle and the mole dug a hole. Dustin circled around. "Can't hide forever." He commented. He felt something with his foot and smirked. "Lion Hammer Time!" He started hammering the ground rapidly.

He gave it one more swing and the mole popped out. "How's that for a big bang?" He asked.

"STORM STRIKER!" The three shouted.

"Dig this! FIRE!" Dustin ordered. He fired the blast and the monster was destroyed. A scroll of empowerment descended and the monster grew to Zord scale. "Cam! You know the drill!" Dustin shouted into the morpher. Cam rolled his eyes at the cliché that the Earth ranger had just used but, still he sent the Zords out.

The Mole dug under the ground and pulled the Megazord so it fell to the ground. "Again with the digging thing!" Shane shouted annoyed.

"_He's a mole, Shane. That's what they do." _Cam retorted. _"I'll send you something that'll help. Downloading Power Sphere 4."_ He said and a Power Disk appeared on Dustin's screen.

"Got it! Let's see if we can hit a Jackpot! Locked, and dropped!" Dustin spoke. "Ram Hammer deploy!"

A giant Hammer looking like a Ram (go figure) came out of the chest of the Megazord. The mole dug underground again.

"Think again chump!" Dustin shouted. The Megazord slammed the Ram Hammer into the ground sending the mole out of the ground. Dustin smirked. "Hammer Time!" The Megazord started swinging amazingly fast and striking at the Mole. It reeled back for one final strike and it connected, destroying the monster completely.

"Yeah! We did it!" Shane cheered.

"Thanks to Dustin! He rocks…no pun intended." Tori corrected herself.

Dustin crossed his arms behind his arms behind his head and leaned back. "No worries. Anytime."

At the Track

Dustin was riding insanely fast through the track. Shane and Tori were cheering him on while Alex, Mike and Danni were no where to be seen. Also not seen were the Bradley brothers. "Yeah!" Shane cheered. Dustin pulled into a stop in front of his friends kicking up dirt and spraying them with it.

Shane looked over and dusted dirt off of Tori's jacket. Dustin took his helmet off and laughed at his friends. "Thanks for the shower." Tori said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry. So what did I look faster?" He asked.

Shane high-fived him. "You were ripping bro. Hey, uh so where's Blake and Hunter? I'd figured they'd be here."

Dustin ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I don't know…I um, guess they had better things to do than hang out with a goof like me huh?"

"Hey…uh. Some of the stuff before, I didn't mean you weren't committed." Shane explained his behavior from earlier.

"Yeah, you're a great ranger." Tori added on. "A flake, but a great ranger."

"Thanks guys. Well, let's go gear up. If we're going to be riding these Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready." The three went off excited and standing on a hill under a tree watching them were the Crimson and Navy rangers.

"Have fun while you can." Navy laughed.

"You have no idea what's coming." Crimson added on. An arrow whizzed by their heads and got stuck in the tree. Navy looked over and saw it was made entirely of ice.

"What the heck?" He asked. Crimson pulled out the arrow and attached to it was a note.

_Dear Creeper Rangers,_

_We've been watching you and know that whoever you are, you aren't going to try to protect us from the evil Lothor is planning to bring. So, you have one chance. Either step off and never show your face around Blue Bay Harbor again, or we will stop you no matter what the costs. You have time to consider your answer. And remember, we're watching you. And yes…this does in fact make us creepers like you. __J_

_P.S. Don't make us MAD._

Crimson and Navy looked at each other. Crimson crumbled the paper and threw it to the ground. "They have no idea who their messing with." He growled.

With Danni and the Girls

"Oh, are they reading it?" Mike asked. Alex nodded her head.

"Their reading it." The girls were watching the two rangers from inside Alex's car.

"And their reaction?" Danni inquired. She had her legs kicked up, and her arms crossed behind her head as she leaned back, with her eyes closed looking at ease.

"They crumpled the note." Mike informed. Alex gasped.

"They snapped the arrow! And I made it so pretty too!" Alex pouted. She shifted back to the driver seat and put on her seat belt. "So what do we do?" The two twins looked to the brunette. She opened her eyes and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "They want a battle? We'll give em one they'll never forget. Girls…" She lifted her wrist showing her morpher. "Let the games begin."


	4. Thunder Strangers Part 1

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm so loving updating this story. So much better than when I had first wrote it previously!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

**Thunder Strangers Part 1**

"Unbelievable." Shane breathed. He and Dustin were in their Ninja gear sitting at the table in Ninja Ops. In front of them was Cam's laptop, the screen turned towards them so only they could see it.

"Dude that's so sick its just wrong." He spoke with his fist holding up his head.

"Aw! Check out the lines on that baby bro. They way they move…dude I can't believe it!" He said and let his head fall onto the table. Cam walked in and saw the two, catching apart of their conversation.

"You'd better not be doing anything illegal!"

The two rangers stuttered and Dustin turned the laptop closer to him. "No, it was just already there so…" Shane trailed off. Cam yanked the laptop away.

"Let me see." He looked at the screen and saw Dustin's yellow Tsunami Cycle. "The Tsunami Cycles?" He asked looking at the two rangers who were grinning.

"Yeah!" They said in unison. Cam rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you two be doing school work, or annoying your parents?"

"Well…I mean you know, it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go for-" Dustin started but Cam cut him off.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam spoke.

"What's the big deal? We didn't hurt it." Shane spoke half-sarcastically.

Cam sighed typing in some words. "It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to-" He was cut off by his computer beeping. He furrowed his brows and started typing. "Please, say this is a dream!" The information on the screen showing Dustin's Cycle went away as did the picture of the bike. "I don't believe this!" Cam shouted.

"What?" Shane asked as he looked at the screen utterly confused.

"Oh, your sweating like really, really bad man." Dustin commented. Shane nodded his head in agreement. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam shouted frustrated. He pushed himself from the table and ran to his computer. The two boys were on his heels. He looked at the screen in dismay. "It's totally dead!"

"But you backed it up right?" Shane asked. Cam nodded.

"Of course I did. I must have." After a second realization hit his face. "Dustin! You have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk!" Shane and Cam turned to Dustin who looked completely dense for a second. Then he nodded.

"Oh yeah right! It's in my back-" He cut himself off as he realized his yellow and black backpack wasn't over his shoulder. He looked up and his face shone with despair. "It's in my backpack."

At Storm Chargers

Dustin was in the back room completely destroying the back room searching for his backpack. Books, tools and various other items flew into the air. Alex was sitting on the table in the back room swinging her legs as she watched the frantic ranger search. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. She was wearing flip-flops, with her hair up in a bun while she fanned herself with a magazine. "You do understand the concept of clean don't you?" She snickered. He got up and looked at her smiling.

"Very funny. I lost my backpack and I can't even think about anything until I find it." He admitted going to search the front. Alex got up and followed him.

"What's so important in that bag? Girlfriends phone number?" She asked sarcastically but her face looked slightly serious. Dustin laughed.

"Nah, I'm single. My friend Cam's computer crashed and he gave me the back up. He is so into worked up about it I think he'll rip my head off if I don't find it."

Alex perked up then put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "He sounds like Mike…I'll remember that." Mike was over at Starbucks because her shift ended later than her sisters. Danni was no where to be seen and the other Rangers were looking for Dustin's backpack at the beach, skate park, track, anywhere.

Kelly walked in and saw Dustin. "Hey Dustin! Have you seen Blake, Hunter or Danni?"

"Hunter and Blake kinda blew me off last week and I haven't seen them since." Dustin spoke. Alex raised her hand and added in.

"Danni said she had something really important to do before she came to work today."

"Have you got Hunter and Blake's cell number?" Kelly asked Dustin he nodded while still looking around.

"Yeah, sure why?" He asked grabbing a pen and paper and scribbling it down handing it to the short red head.

"I've got the money for regional's next week. I need to put a 250's team together like yesterday." Kelly said excited. Dustin looked up.

"Well, hey ya know…what about me?" He asked.

Kelly looked at him apologetic. "I've only got a budget for 250's, Dustin. And those three have the experience on big bikes. You understand right?"

Dustin nodded slightly sad. "Yeah sure. I mean, if I were putting a team together I'd want those three too. Um, you know what I got to go though." He said remembering his backpack issue.

"Want some help?" Alex asked. Dustin shook his head.

"Nah! I'm good!" He shouted as he ran out. Alex sighed and saw Dustin run back in. "Thanks though Alex. I really appreciate it." And out he ran again. Alex smiled. Mike walked in with a similar outfit to her sister.

"What's with Dustin?" She asked pointing over her shoulder out the door. Alex shared a glance with her sister.

"Lost his backpack. His friend Cam's computer crashed and he needed the backup _disk_ to reboot it." She emphasized disk and Mike nodded almost invisibly.

"Oh! I thought I saw it. Come on Alex." She said. The two ran out. Kelly looked around her.

"And I'm alone again."

At the Rock Quarry

Danni was standing on the cliff looking out over the rocky ground. Alex and Mike ninja streaked in. Danni didn't even turn around. "Aren't you two cold?" Danni asked. Danni was wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt. She wore fur boots, a scarf hanging around her neck and a snow hat on her head. Mike and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Your always cold because of your power. Which is weird." Mike pointed out. Alex nodded.

"It's 74 degrees outside." Alex pointed out.

Danni shrugged. "Something's going to go down today. I can feel it. Down there." She pointed.

"One of your feelings again?" Mike asked.

"It might not be true though." Alex added on trying to calm her friends nerves. Danni shook her head.

"I can feel the tension in the air. The electricity. Always happens before a battle. Something's going to happen. And soon. Get ready girls." She ordered and headed off to climb behind a huge rock. The twins followed her.

At the Beach

Shane was skateboarding on the ramps a few yards away from the water. He spotted Tori and Dustin coming and hopped off. "Any luck?" He asked.

"No man." Dustin admitted.

"Well think. Where else have you been?" Tori asked. Dustin snapped his fingers.

"The track!" He shouted just as their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane." Shane spoke into his morpher.

"_I'm getting a strange heating reading from the Rock Quarry."_ Cam spoke.

"Kelzaks?" Shane asked.

"_No, I don't know what it is. Better ranger up just in case." _Cam instructed.

"Not going to be a problem." Shane responded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They Ninja Streaked into the quarry. The three girls standing behind the rock saw them. Danni smirked.

"Told ya."

"Fighting time." The two twins said in unison.

"What's going on?" Shane asked as the three looked around wondering where the enemy is.

"Not a whole lot." Tori commented.

"Nothing here." Dustin added in.

Shane turned on his communicator. "Uh, Cam. It's like downtown Deadsville down here."

"_I'm taking a heat signature from the satellite. It's usually right on."_

From the rock that Danni had previously been standing on the Thunder Rangers appeared. "You ready?" Crimson asked.

"Let's do it! Goodbye rangers!" Navy shouted shooting a bolt of electricity. The three rangers flew backwards from the blast.

"Note to self: Never EVER doubt Cam!" Shane commented. The dust cleared and the Thunder Rangers stood with their arms crossed and backs to the rangers. "Who are you?!"

"What's with the attitude?!" Tori asked.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo." Crimson snorted.

"Old rangers out. New rangers in." Navy completed for him.

"What you expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked incredulously.

The two Thunder rangers charged forward slashing at the rangers as they Ninja Streaked back and forth. When they stopped the three were on the ground and the stood triumphant. "Doesn't look like they want to talk." Shane said sarcastically.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori exclaimed.

Dustin nodded in agreement. "I hear ya!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach ya how to play nice?" Shane asked. He took to the skies using his power to fly towards the two. Navy stepped forward.

"We don't do nice." He retorted and jumped into the air kicking Shane in the chest sending him to the ground.

"That was brutal!" Shane commented.

Tori and Dustin charged forward to fight the Crimson ranger. He dodged and countered all of their attacks with ease. He didn't even look phased. Even when Shane joined the fight he was still faster and stronger. Danni stomped her foot. "Damn! I've got to admit that's hot." Alex and Mike rolled their eyes.

"Only you would think that." Alex said shaking her head. Mike nodded.

"You always did have a thing for the bad boys." Danni shrugged.

"It looks like they can use help. Get ready for my signal. Then we morph and kick their butts." The two girls nodded in agreement.

Navy took out the staff on his back. "Thunder Staff! Mega Power!" He ran forward and slashed the three rangers. The two rangers had long staffs that they carried menacingly.

"They have sticks!" Shane pointed out.

"Really big sticks!" Tori added on. Dustin shook his head.

"That's so wrong. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, give up." Crimson said.

Navy nodded. "Trust us, its much less painful that way." The three got up.

"Oh I get it! This is a training thing isn't it?" Shane asked.

"Cam you got us." Tori admitted laughing. Dustin shook his head.

"I think this is for real!"

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked. Navy nodded.

"Yeah!" they raised their hands and electricity crackled.

"That's our cue ladies! It's morphing time!" Danni ordered. Alex and Mike stood together and spoke in unison.

"HAILSTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They morphed and were wearing nearly identical outfits. Alex was electric blue with white outlines and Mike's was pure white with electric blue outlines. They each had a staff on their back.

"Let's bring the heat. FIRESTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" Danni morphed and was wearing a scarlet colored suit. There were black outlines and also a staff on her back. Her helmet was in the shape of a Sabertooth tiger. Alex's was in the shape of a polar bear and Mike in the shape of a snow leopard.

The Thunder rangers shot the electricity at the rangers. Three streaks of light jumped in front.

"ICE BARRIER!" Two separate but similar voices called out. When the smoke cleared Alex, Mike and Danni were standing, with Danni in the middle smirking under her helmet.

"What?!" Navy cried out.

"We blocked…" Alex started.

"Your attack with our…" Mike added on.

"Ice barrier." Alex finished.

"We're Ice Ninjas." They said in unison.

"Who are you?!" Crimson shouted.

"I'm Freeze." Alex rose her hand.

"And I'm Frost!" Mike added on. Danni shrugged.

"I'm Flare. We got your memo. We're the new rangers and as of…" she pretended to look at a watch. "Five minutes ago, you guys are old news."

"More rangers?!" Navy shouted angry.

"Oh, we're your little creepers. Liked our note?" Danni asked sarcastically. Crimson growled.

"You are really starting to bug me." He retorted. Danni snorted.

"That's a riot coming from two boys with bug antennas for helmets." She responded.

"She's got a point." Dustin commented.

"Thank…" Alex spoke

"You." Mike finished. Whenever the twins fought they had a reputation for speaking in unison or complete ling each other's sentences.

"Who are you three?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tori added on.

"We want…" Alex started going next to Dustin.

"To help you." Mike smiled going to Tori's side.

"Get all the rangers you want!" Navy challenged.

"All of you combined can't even beat us!" Crimson added on. Danni, who hadn't moved from her original spot smirked.

"You two aren't sounding so sure of yourself. What's the matter?" She asked with mock worry. She Ninja streaked in front of the boys before they had a chance to even blink. Two fireballs appeared in her hand and she tossed it at them. They flew backwards and landed on the ground clutching their chest. "Can't take the heat?" Crimson growled.

"Next time rangers. And Scarlet. Next time…your mine." He spoke menacingly and the two disappeared.

"Where'd they go?!" Shane asked.

"Really far away if we're lucky." Dustin commented.

"We'll be taking our leave now. If you need any more help, we'll be there." Danni assured and the three girls streaked off.

At Ninja Ops

The three Wind Rangers were shooting rapid fire questions at Sensei. He whistled and got them to stop talking at once. "One at a time!" He ordered.

Shane spoke up first. "Sensei, who were those dudes and the three girls?"

"The boys fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. The girls fight in the style of the Elemental Ninja Academy. This is all I know for certain."

"I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja schools." Dustin pointed out.

"Could he have turned them against us? So he could fight fire with fire?" Tori asked.

"Their fire comes from deep within. Even Lothor can not be driving them to attack with such passion." Sensei explained.

"You know, I don't care what their problem is, but all I know those dudes would've smoked us if those Elementals hadn't stepped in." Dustin said gratefully.

"Yeah, I want to know why they helped us in the first place, and who those 5 are." Shane agreed. Cam's computer screen beeped and the three rangers ran over.

"The quarry again? What is it like Monster-con over there?" He asked.

"Zurgane. Still as ugly as ever." Shane pointed out the black knight looking monster on the screen. He was by himself looking around.

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien side-kick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap. Use caution when engaging him." Sensei warned.

"We always do." Shane assured. Cam snorted.

"Yeah right."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" The three Ninja streaked into the Quarry.

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself." Zurgane retorted pulling the two swords out of his shoulders.

"Ninja Swords!" The rangers pulled out their own swords. They circled around for a few seconds before charging in. Zurgane blocked all their blows and slashed them across the chest. They crashed to the ground and rolled farther from Zurgane.

"Okay, good idea…bad result." Dustin commented.

"I'm sick of Power Rangers! Rangers, rangers, rangers! That's all I ever hear!" Zurgane complained. Shane ran forward and Zurgane slashed him away. "This will teach you to respect me!" Zurgane laughed. "Now to finish what those imbeciles could only start!"

At Storm Chargers

Danni was stacking boxes when she stood up straight. She looked to Mike and Alex.

"It's starting." Mike and Alex nodded.

"Then let's high tail it over there!" Alex cheered.

"They need our help!" Mike added on. Danni shook her head.

"You two go. I have to take lap times with Kelly to make everything seem normal. And remember, there is a difference between helping someone, and fighting their battles for them. You are not to defeat their enemy for them. Just assist." Danni ordered. The two twins nodded and ran out. Danni went to get changed into her gear sighing. "I hope I'm doing the right thing here…"

At the Battle

A beam flew down and captured Zurgane and he disappeared. The rangers got to their feet confused. "Uh…where'd he go?" Tori asked.

"That was weird." Dustin agreed.

"You said it." Shane spoke. Not seconds later blasts hit the ground where they were standing. They turned and saw the Thunder Rangers walking toward them menacingly.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked. Two Tsunami Cycles, built to look like thunder bolts appeared before the two rangers in their respective color.

"No!" Tori shouted.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Aw no way!" Shane said unbelieving.

"Yes way!" Navy laughed.

"And ours come with a few improvements." Crimson added on.

"This is SO wrong!" Dustin complained.

"Ready to ride?" Crimson asked.

"Let's show these posers how it's done!" Navy agreed. They rode forward and shot electricity at the rangers.

"ICE BARRIER!" Mike and Alex shouted appeared in front of the rangers. The electricity made cracks in the ice. "Oh shit…" The ice shattered and the five rangers flew backwards over the cliff. Crimson and Navy flew over the side and Crimson went a few ways away and slid to turn around.

"Ready for another lap?" He asked. The two rode forward.

"Watch out!" Shane yelled. Tori and Shane rolled out of the way while Dustin tripped. Mike and Alex were trying to freeze their bikes.

"Nice face plant!" Crimson laughed as he rode toward Tori and Shane. They fired lasers but it didn't work.

"I got this!" Alex shouted. She got a huge ice ball and threw it at Navy's engine.

It did absolutely nothing. "Ha! It's called anti-freeze!" He laughed.

"Thunder Energy blast!" Crimson shouted.

"FIRE!" Navy completed. The five rangers fell to the ground. Almost immediately though the Ice Ninjas were on their feet.

The two Thunder Rangers came to a stop in front of the rangers. They looked over their shoulders and smiled. "Smell something burning?" Navy asked sarcastically.

"Hey! Anyone feel like S'mores?" Crimson snickered.

"Not particularly." Alex and Mike said in unison.

"Good, neither am I. I'm more in the mood for Flaming Thunder Rangers a la mode." A voice called behind them. The rangers all turned around to see Danni standing their fully morphed with her arms crossed. "So, what are you doing to my team?" She growled.

Crimson sauntered forward. "I have unfinished business with you." He smirked. Danni ninja streaked past him and over to Alex and Mike.

"That'll have to wait for now." She retorted. Her hands filled with a huge flaming ball. "But, here's a little parting gift." She snickered. She tossed the fire ball at the two Thunders who were hit and fell to the ground. "Freeze, Frost. Let's go. We've done all we can here." she turned towards the Wind rangers who looked confused. "We can't fight your battles for you. Stand on your own. It's harsh but true." She spoke as they Ninja streaked out.

The two Thunder rangers got up. "Look like they abandoned you. Smart. Time to end this. Crimson Thunder Power!" Crimson shouted raising his morpher.

"Navy Thunder Power!" Navy spoke after him, following his lead.

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!" They raised their morphers and lightening struck down around them.

"That does not look good." Tori commented as the three rangers got to their feet clutching their sides.

"Crimson Insecto Zord!" Crimson called out. An insect like tank tunneled out of the ground.

"Navy Beetle Zord!" A stag beetle like tank flew downwards after coming off a mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tori said.

"They have Zords?!" Dustin exclaimed.

"This is getting ridiculous." Shane commented.

With the Elemental Rangers

"We have to go help them! Let's call our Zords!" Mike exclaimed. Danni grabbed her wrist quickly.

"We are not going to destroy those Thunders for the Winds."

Alex was ready to explode. "We're not going to help them?! They need us! They can't do it without us!" Danni sighed.

"If we do that then they'll always expect us to come and save them every time. They need to fight their own battles. They need to learn to persevere and overcome. And if pain and a lose is going to be their teacher…than so be it." Alex lowered her visor as did Mike and Danni. She got up into Danni's face her eyes showing pain.

"If you make me sit by and watch them get destroyed…I'll never forgive you." Alex countered. "Either we fight…or I walk." Mike sighed deeply.

"I love you Danni, really I do. But I'm with Alex on this one. We have to help them." She added on. Danni closed her eyes and looked up trying to blink back tears threatening to fall.

"Then walk. Just because you like Dustin, doesn't mean you have to fight his battles. Keep your emotions in check Alex. If we help them, that'll cripple them. They wont be able to fight for themselves. You need me to form the Megazord, and I'm the only one who can give the order to call out your Zords also. And I wont have a part in it." Danni breathed. Alex looked hurt and Mike looked guilty for putting her friend in a position like that.

"Then we'll walk. Let's go Mike." Alex ordered. The two lowered their visors and Ninja Streaked off. Danni de-morphed and the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry. But they must learn…" She whispered as she Ninja Streaked off to the track where Kelly was waiting.

Back at the Battle

"Later days!" Crimson said. He and Navy sprinted by their Zords and then hopped in. "By the time this is over, we'll be the only Ninja rangers on the planet. So let's stay focused." Crimson ordered.

"Beetle Zord! Rough and ready to go!" Navy commented.

"They wanna play rough? We're all about rough! Cam hit it!" Shane ordered. Within seconds the Zords were out and the rangers were inside piloting them.

"Hey! Thought you could use some assistance!" Alex called out from the ground.

"We'll try and slow em down!" Mike added on. The two girls made ice slides (like Iceman from X-men) and used them to get near the two Zords.

"Alright! With our two lovely linebackers its time to show them whose who, in the Zord zoo!" Shane commented.

"Bottom of the ninth boys. It's now or never." Tori spoke.

"I'm thinking now." Dustin added on.

"Hawk Zord! Flame attack!" Shane ordered. His Zord caught on fire and attacked Crimsons who was caught in the blast. "Toasty." Crimsons Zord rolled out of the way and opened up.

"Prepare to activate weapons!" Crimson ordered.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mike shouted. She froze the opening for all the blasters so nothing could come out.

"Good work Frost!" Shane congratulated. Mike smiled under her helmet proudly.

"You think that could stop me?! ACTIVATE!" Crimson yelled. All his blasters fired at the Hawk Zord and Mike sending them both hurtling to the ground.

Navy's Zord came out of no where and started attacking Dustin's Zord. "Hey bug boy! Over here!" Alex yelled. She started firing ice shards at the Zord. It looked un-phased.

"You done yet? Attack!" Navy snickered. Blasters fired at the ranger and she crashed to the ground beside her sister.

Alex and Mike looked around seeing that the rangers were losing, and the only thing they were doing was making the others fall into a sense of security. "Danni was right…they are so sure we have them covered and that we can help them win. They aren't giving it their all…" Mike spoke. Alex nodded.

"We've got to let them fight on their own…" She agreed. The two Ninja Streaked away to go find their friend.

"Hey, where'd Frost and Freeze go?!" Tori exclaimed. Dustin shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can't wait for them to save us! Tornado Blast!" He shouted. His Zord let out a powerful wind that knocked the Beetle Zord on it's side. "Time to squash this bug!"

"Cloaking device! Engage!" Navy shouted just before his Zord disappeared. Tori looked at her console then around.

"I can't find him anywhere on my scanners!" She shouted. The hook type end of the Beetle Zord shot out and grabbed onto Tori's Zord. "He's got me!" It lifted up and started spinning her around.

"Hey! Hands off the fish!" Dustin ordered.

"Let go of me you dumb bug!" Tori shouted. Navy let go and she fell, crashing to the ground. "Thanks…"

"Let's bust out the Megazord on these punks!" Shane ordered. They formed the Megazord and looked down on the two Thunder Zords.

"Finally! A little something from the has-beens." Crimson laughed.

"Now let's make them never-were's! Form the Megazord!" Navy ordered. "Thunder Megazord! Powered up!" Navy shouted.

"That's impossible!" Shane exclaimed.

"These guys are working my last good nerve!" Tori complained.

"Copy that Sister T!" Dustin agreed. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"SERPENT SWORD!" They all shouted dropping in their Power disks. They slashed at the Thunder Megazord with no effect. The Thunder Megazord moved it's arm and caught the sword.

"You give up?" Navy asked. He caused the Zord to kick the leg of the Wind Megazord causing it to flip over.

"Where's that last minute, just in time, save our butt device?" Dustin asked.

"_Give, give, give. That's all I do. Sending Power Sphere 4."_ Cam said through the communicators.

The sphere appeared in Shane's console. "Thank's Cam! Just in time!" He said as he went to grab it, but it disappeared. "What?! Where'd it go?!"

"Interception at the goal line! And the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown! Activating Power sphere…NOW." Crimson snickered. They slashed the Wind Megazord with their own weapon causing them to fall to their knees.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" The two Thunders said in unison. They sent a final slash at the Wind Megazord and caused it to fall to the ground, unmoving.

"Now for a little touchdown dance on their heads." Crimson smirked.

"We've knocked out their Zords. That's enough…for now." Navy commented as the Thunder Megazord walked away.

In the Wind Megazord

Shane was slumped back in his seat and his head dangling. His visor was down showing he was unconscious. Tori's visor was down as she struggled to push herself back into her seat using the console as leverage. Dustin's visor was down and he was unconscious also. He was pinned down against his console by a metal beam on his back. He coughed a few times and went silent again.

At Storm Chargers

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I guess maybe at the track." Mike shrugged. Alex sighed.

"Let's wait til she blows off some steam riding, then she'll come back and we can apologize." Mike nodded and sighed.

At the Track

Danni was leaning against her bike with her helmet in her hands. She bit her lip and wiped away another tear that she had shed. "Let's go Danni! We've got to go!" Kelly urged her. Danni looked up saddened and shrugged.

Blake and Hunter, decked out in their riding gear, hopped over the fence and ran over to the two girls. Kelly noticed them first. "What are you guys doing here? We're under attack!" Danni looked up and Hunter noticed her wiping away another tear. She stood up and looked at them carefully.

"We think they need help! Come on!" Hunter ordered. Danni looked up and saw the cloud of black smoke gathering near them. Her mind flashed to all her friends that were at the scene and hurt…or worse…

"No…" She breathed. She sprinted past the boys and hurtled the fence. The boys were quickly at her heels followed last by Kelly who struggled to keep up with the three. Hunter and Blake had quickly caught up with Danni and were all keeping the pace. "Please…be okay…" She whispered to herself, but the two boys heard her. They boys shared a look and they were thinking the same thing.

_Why would she care about the rangers, if she didn't know who they were?_


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 2

**A/N: Yeah next chapter! I'm sorry it takes so long to update! I have to watch the episode as I write and then added in some of my own original ideas so it's time consuming as one might imagine! On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

**Thunder Strangers Part 2**

Hunter, Blake, Kelly and Danni all ran up to a hill where Tori, Dustin and Shane had just stumbled up. Tori had fallen to the ground and the boys were limping up. "There!" Blake pointed out. They ran over. Blake wrapped an arm around Tori's waist and pulled her to her feet. Danni smiled at the three then started looking around as if they missed something.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke." Hunter explained.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah thanks." Tori answered.

"Thank God you three are okay." Danni smiled. _"But where are Alex and Mike?"_ She thought to herself.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I was listening in the car on the way here. They think it was some kind of alien attack!" Kelly informed.

"What? Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked.

Shane cut in. "You never wondered why housing is so cheap?" Danni snorted remembering how she has to sleep in a car in the forest with two other people.

"We need to call someone. The Police, FBI, CIA, SWAT, the Silver Guardians-"

"NEVER CALL THE SILVER GUARDIANS!" Danni practically shouted.

"Uh…why?" Hunter asked. Danni smiled sheepishly.

"I know someone on there and if they figure out that I was this close to an alien attack, they'd call my dad…and I'd be locked inside of a safety bunker for my 'protection'. I missed the entire month of August because of it once." Danni explained. Everyone was a little shocked and scared by what she said. Tori shook her head.

"We're fine Kelly, really." Someone's phone rang. Everyone looked around.

"Isn't that yours?" Blake asked pointing to Danni.

"No." She shook her head. Hunter sighed and reached into the pocket in her riding gear and pulled out her phone which was glowing and vibrating. "Oh…" she picked up the phone. "Hello?" A loud shouting noise could be heard on the other end. "No dad really…I'm fine…Alex and Mike are at Storm Chargers wondering where I am…I'm no where NEAR the alien attack…" She lied looking at her friends who were trying to keep down their laughter. As if to mess with her a part of the Megazord make a loud explosion that could clearly be heard through the phone.

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!"_ RJ's voice rang clear even though it wasn't on speaker phone.

"Uh…GOT TO GO!" Danni shouted and hug up the phone. Everyone laughed. "And that is why I was locked in a safety bunker." She explained and sighed. "I'm going to go to Storm Chargers to find Alex and Mike. Catch ya guys later!" she said quickly and ran off.

"We've got to go too." Shane said and the three Wind rangers walked off.

With the Wind Rangers

"You guys alright?" Shane asked.

"That was way harsh man." Dustin commented. "Hey ya know what…I think my morphers toast." He fingered his morpher which had a crack and wires sticking out.

"Cam is going to FREAK when he finds our we thrashed the Zords." Tori pointed out.

At Storm Chargers

Danni practically sprinted into Storm Chargers and tackled the two twins, who were in the back room waiting, into a hug. "Y-You'd better not e-ever scare me like that a-again!" Danni sobbed.

Alex and Mike smiled. "We're fine. We booked when we realized you were right. We're sorry." Alex admitted. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they weren't giving it their all so we had to bail." She added on. Danni smiled.

"Now you might want to convince my dad that I was nowhere near the alien attack today…I think he might call _them_ to come and watch us if not." Alex and Mike winced.

"That extreme?" Mike asked. Danni nodded.

Alex laughed. "We'll see what we can do." She assured pulling out her phone and dialing the number.

"Okay, and while you two do that, I'm going to head down to the beach for a bit of surfing. I need to unwind." Danni stretched her back.

"Have fun!" Mike called after her. Danni grabbed her duffel bag and headed for the beach.

"Hm…I wonder if Tori would want to come." Danni thought as she pulled out her phone.

At Ninja Ops

Cam held the three ruined morphers in his hand and looked up to the Wind rangers in their Ninja gear. "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon." He commented slightly miffed. "Not to mention what you did to the Zords." The rangers looked down ashamed.

"Cam…now is not the time." Sensei spoke. Cam sighed.

"I'm sorry your right. Thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self reconstruct functions." Cam said smiling as he walked back to his computer. The three rangers followed.

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said." Dustin admitted it. Cam sighed.

"They're fixing themselves." He spoke in simpler terms.

"Ohh! Okay right! Sweet." Sensei hopped onto Dustin's head and landed on the computer desk. "Ow." Dustin complained.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked.

Dustin jumped in. "I mean those Zords they had were sicko bro! I mean, Sensei." Dustin corrected himself.

On the computer screen came a recording of the Thunder Megazord formation. "Thunder Zords. Created by the same technology which powers your own." Sensei recited.

"And these Thunder Rangers work for Lothor? That doesn't make any sense."

"No more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up." Shane pointed out.

"I suspect as with all evil alliances, there is dissention in their ranks. Dissention we can use to our advantage when the time is right." Sensei put his knowledge in.

"What about the Elemental Rangers? They booked too." Shane pointed out.

Dustin looked up and nodded. "Yeah, Scarlet told us we had to fight for ourselves." Sensei nodded and smiled.

"Scarlet is a very wise ninja indeed. Her Sensei must have taught her well. There is a difference between helping others, and fighting for them." Sensei repeated the advice he had given to Tori two days ago. "If they defeat your enemies for you, then you shall never learn to stand on your own. She did the right thing by pulling her team back. The other two Ninja's, Freeze and Frost, have just learned that what she said was true after witnessing the Zord battle, which is why they too left." Sensei explained. Dustin who was playing with his morpher nodded then handed it to Cam.

"I hope these were under warrantee." He commented. Cam shot him a look and took the morpher.

"I just feel totally helpless. There's got to be something we can do." Tori muttered.

"For now you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power." Sensei warned.

"And be careful. They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them." Tori's cell phone rang and the blue ranger smiled sheepishly.

"Hello? Hey Danni! Surfing at the beach?" she looked to Sensei who nodded. "Cool, meet ya there!" She spoke. She hung up the phone and looked at the boys. "Catch you guys later, I have to go act normal." she laughed and walked out.

At the Beach

Danni was waiting for Tori, with her surfboard in hand dressed in her bathing suit. She had on a red bikini with black swim trunks over her bottoms. It showed off her toned stomach and athletic legs. Tori ran up with her surfboard in hand. "Hey Tor!" Danni greeted. Tori looked at the girl and laughed a bit smiling.

"Hey yourself! You hide a body like that under motocross gear and baggy clothes?" She exclaimed. Danni's face flushed.

"I don't really like showing off my body. Nothing really appealing about it…" She muttered humbly. Tori laughed and walked closer to the girl.

She pointed her head to the guys gawking at the two girls. "I'm sure they'd beg to differ." She smirked. Danni's face burned crimson.

"L-Let's just hit the waves!" She cried in embarrassment. Tori laughed and the two girls paddled out onto the water waiting for the perfect wave. Finally one came and the girls pushed themselves off their stomachs and rode the monstrous wave like pros.

"Go Danni! I didn't know you surfed this good!" Tori complimented from just in front of Danni. She shrugged.

"We live in California! A girls gotta know how to surf!" She countered. Out on the beach Hunter and Blake were standing their.

"Yo, is that Tori out on the water?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded.

"Of course you would know." He smirked. Blake elbowed him.

"I've got to admit she looks fine…and whose that with her?" Hunter narrowed his eyes to see better.

"No clue…but damn she's a babe." Hunter complimented.

"Oh, they're coming back to shore!" Blake pointed out. Tori and Danni came out of the water and carried their boards back to Tori's van so they could get some water. Danni's hair was wet and stuck to her face.

"I can't see anything." She muttered. She and Tori passed by Blake and Hunter.

"Hey! What no hello?" Blake asked. Tori turned around and saw Blake smiling.

Danni put her board down and pushed her hair out of her face so she could see, and now the two Bradley's saw who it was. Hunter's mouth fell open in shock which he quickly snapped shut as Danni looked at him. She half smiled and he nodded smiling also. "Sorry…my mind's somewhere else." Tori apologized.

"Yeah, rough day." Blake said. Tori nodded in agreement.

Danni started faking coughing. "Love." She said lowly in between two of the coughs. Tori stealthily elbowed Danni in the rips who bit back a yelp. There was an awkward silence and Tori spoke again.

"Thanks again, for helping me out back there." Hunter was standing behind his brother trying to contain his laughter and Danni was mirroring him. Danni pointed to Blake and Tori and made a heart with her hands. He nodded in agreement and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Blake's face flushed.

"Oh, hey um…don't mention it. Any time." He assured. Danni was practically doubled over behind Tori and said blonde turned around to look at the girl. She was immediately standing straight and glaring at Hunter before she looked her way. Hunter looked confused. As soon as Tori turned around she winked and giggled slightly. Hunter nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tori smiled.

"…Cool…" Blake said embarrassed.

"Catch ya later." Tori said. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing." He agreed. As soon as the girl turned around Tori glared at her.

"What were you doing?!" She hissed. Danni held her hands up innocently. Tori chased her the rest of the way back to her van attempting to hit her with her surfboard. Hunter saw this and finally broke into laughter.

"Wow smooth! You've got to show me your moves sometimes." He spoke sarcastically. Blake jabbed him in the ribs then Blake smirked.

"Oh and how was it looking at Danni? Because you said, and I quote: 'Damn she's a total babe.' Wasn't that right?" Blake retorted. Hunter turned away from his brother hiding a blush on his cheeks.

"Let's just go." He muttered and the two stalked off.

At Storm Chargers

Dustin was in the back changing the oil on a bike. Shane was sitting on the table behind him while Mike and Alex were sitting in the lounge watching TV, but secretly listening in onto the Wind Rangers conversation. "Dude, you've changed that oil like four times already." Shane pointed out. Dustin sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know man. I'm just still thinking about why those Thunder punks didn't destroy us when they had the chance." He admitted. Shane nodded.

"And who those Elemental Rangers are." He added on. The door opened and Danni walked inside.

"Hey DJ!" Alex called out. Mike smiled.

"I thought you were surfing with Tori?" she asked. Danni nodded.

"Yeah, but my shift starts in five minutes, not enough time to catch another wave. I told her I'd meet up with her later if I got the chance." Danni explained. She walked to the back room and saw the two boys.

"Sup dudes?" She asked.

"Changing oil." Dustin pointed to the bike.

"Bothering him." Shane smirked. Danni laughed.

"Hey Kel." Blake said as he and Hunter opened the door. Kelly looked up and smiled.

"Hey! Good you two are here. Now I just need to find Danni." Danni furrowed her eyebrows.

"Back here Kel! What's up?" She asked walking up and sticking her hands in her back pocket. "I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm actually signing you three up for the National's in a few days." Kelly explained.

"Ooh." She muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll pick up the slack you leave behind." Hunter boasted. Danni narrowed her eyes.

"Okay…just fill out these forms before the race and we're good to go." She said handing the forms to Blake, Hunter and Danni. "Oh and make sure your parents sign the-"

"We don't live with our parents." Hunter cut her off. Kelly looked embarrassed for a minute.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"No worries. We'll get you the forms by tomorrow." Blake assured. Danni bit her lip.

"Kel, I don't live with my parents either. My dad is back in Ocean Bluff." Danni spoke. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, what about your mom or any other relatives?"

Danni shook her head. "I don't have a mom." She thought about the rest of the sentence for a second and them smiled widely. "Oh wait! I DO know a few family members somewhere around here! My Aunts and Uncles. I can go out and find one of them and get them to sign it! They live a few minutes away." Danni said excitedly. "I'll go get one of them to sign it now!" She said and raced out of Storm Chargers. Hunter and Blake exchanged a look.

"Okay…someone's excited. Well, see ya Kelly." Hunter bid farewell as the Bradley's walked out of the store.

"I'm gonna see if they wanna hit the track later." Dustin said as he walked towards the door.

Shane looked apprehensive. "I don't know man. There's something about those guys."

Dustin smacked an oily hand on Shane's red shirt. "Oh come on man…" He trailed off as Shane glared at him and looked back to his stained shirt. "Uh…sorry dude…I'll yeah…" Dustin said as he ran off.

He ran outside Storm Chargers and saw Hunter and Blake go behind a car. "He dudes wait up!" When he got behind the car he realized that the two brothers were no where to be seen and the only thin in front of him was the side of Storm Chargers. "Where'd they go?"

With Danni

"No." Merrick said firmly. Danni pouted.

"Please Uncle Merrick! I really want to ride!" She pleaded. The former wolf ranger shook his head in finalization.

"If my brother even KNEW I was even CONSIDERING this, I'd be slaughtered." Merrick responded. Princess Shayla nodded her head in agreement with her husband.

"He's right Daniela. It's far too dangerous for a young girl." Danni sighed.

"Fine…" She mumbled and walked out of their house. "I'll stop by and visit any time I can! Love you guys!" She called over her shoulder and walked out of the house. She walked a block before leaning against a tree. "Hm…Danny and Max are out globe trotting…and I can't go to Taylor because she'd start bragging about me riding Motocross to Eric who would call dad. Decisions, decisions." She was pondering for a second before it hit her. "I've got it! The two people in the world with soft hearts and LOVE their niece…MUAHAHAHAHA!"

One Ninja Streak Later

"PLEASE UNCLE COLE AND AUNT ALYSSA! I WANT TO RIDE MOTOCROSS! PLEASEEEEE!!!!" Danni shouted clinging onto Cole's legs like a child and wailing at the top of her lungs. The couple started at each other. It had only been seconds earlier that the doorbell rang. No sooner that it was answered Danni flung herself onto her Uncle's legs. Cole laughed.

"I don't see a problem with it. Alyssa?" Alyssa smiled.

"I think it's wonderful that your trying new things. I'm okay with it." She agreed. Danni shot up and grabbed the two into a death hug.

"THANK YOU!" She shouted. "If I ever have kids, I'm naming them after you!" She said. Cole laughed.

"I'll hold you too that. Now hand us the forms and we'll fill em out for you."

Alyssa smiled. "Oh! I'm making dinner! You go out and have fun! You can come back in a few hours when dinner's ready and we can hand you the forms!" She suggested.

"DINNER!" Cole and Danni shouted. The majority of the James family (most of which close friends who are considered family) were big eaters and the former red ranger and present, but not known to her family, Fire ranger were no exception.

"After I'm done. Now go run along." Alyssa laughed. Danni smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Alyssa! I have something to do anyways! Bye!" She said and ran off.

"Hm…Cole Alyssa James?" Cole tried out. Alyssa rolled her eyes and hit her husband playfully who looked confused. "What?"

"You have to find out her husband's last name, you can't use hers." Alyssa reminded him while walking inside.

Cole smiled in realization. "Ohh…right."

At the Beach

Tori was dressed in a black and blue wetsuit and held her surfboard as she walked into the water. No soon that she entered the water all disappeared. "What? The water?" Tori spoke confused as she, and many other looked around trying to figure out what had happened.

A giant frog type monster jumped onto the beach, the citizens screamed and ran and Tori took a fighting stance. "Oh! A Ranger! How convenient? Time to make a splash.

Tori stuck her hand in the air. "Ninja Storm! Ranger…" She trailed off realizing her morpher wasn't on her wrist, but back at Ninja Ops getting repaired. She groaned. The toad laughed.

He jumped up and fired lasers at Tori, who rolled out of the way. "Better hop to it! I guess it's not morphing time is it? Low tide for you, Malibu beach bunny." He shot polytrons at Tori's feet which exploded. Tori fell backwards from the blast. Tori pushed herself up and started backing up. "Come closer ranger. Your not afraid of a few warts are you?" It asked. The sound of an engine blared through the air.

Blake blasted through, decked out in his Motocross gear and bike. "Hang on Tori! I'm coming!" He shouted to the girl. He rode up to the frog and spun on his back wheel knocking the frog to the ground and kicking up dirt. "Eat some beach!" He rode over to Tori and skidded to a stop. "Run!"

Tori was shocked. "Blake?"

"I'll distract him!" Blake spoke and rode off toward the monster. Finally Tori's mind kicked into gear and she realized that he was riding to go and fight a monster with only a motocross bike.

"No! Stop! Don't!" She cried. Blake was making a bee line for the monster and forced his front wheel into the air. The monster jumped and Blake blew past him. "Blake! Watch your back!" Tori yelled.

"Huh?" Blake muttered. He turned in time to see the frog firing beams at him. It hit near his back wheel, causing him to lose control and roll off of his bike. He pushed himself up and glared at the monster.

Tori ran forward and kicked the monster trying to get his attention away from Blake. It worked. She ran forward and kicked and punched at the monster. She brought her leg up, only to have it caught by the creature, and thrown up into the air. She pushed herself up and struck a fighting stance. "Now my polytrons will finish the job!" The toad said. It shot out polytrons at Tori.

"Tori!" Blake shouted. He drove his bike toward the blonde and soared through the air, taking the hit for the blue ranger. He rolled off of his bike and collapsed on the ground.

"No!" Tori screamed and ran over to him.

"So much water, so little time. I'll catch you later. Bye-bye!" The toad said and jumped off.

"Blake! Blake!" Tori shouted. Blake had pulled off his helmet and was withering in pain. Tori flipped him over onto his back and saw three polytrons stuck to his chest with red electricity crackling around them.

At Ninja Ops

Tori came running in dressed in her Ninja gear. "Cam! I need your help outside!" She shouted. Cam was sitting at the table fixing the morphers.

"Can't it wait? I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency. My friend he's hurt." Tori admitted. Cam put the morpher he had been working with down and stood up, looking at the ranger in shock.

"And you brought him here?! Have you ever heard of a hospital?"

Tori nodded. "I know, I know. But…he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him. It was on of Lothor's space freaks, we…have to help him." Tori reasoned. Cam looked at her pleading face and nodded.

"Alright." The two ran outside to find Blake next to the waterfall with the polytrons still attached to his chest.

"What are those things?" Tori asked as Cam detached them from Blake.

"Some kind of Cybernetic Leech. Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down." Cam explained. Tori picked up Blake's arm.

"Well, did you get them off in time?" She asked. Cam felt the pulse in Blake's neck.

"I think so. This guy must drink a lot of water." Cam commented.

"His name is Blake." Tori informed him.

"I don't care what his name is. Dad's going to freak when he finds out you brought him here."

"Well maybe he doesn't have to find out?" Tori smiled. Cam looked at her and caved.

"The morphers are on the console inside, go get them, I'll stay here." Cam offered. Tori beamed.

"Thanks Cam." She thanked and kissed him on the cheek. She ran off toward the waterfall.

Cam smiled and watched her go. "Men as a species are doomed." He commented.

Blake opened his eyes and saw Tori enter the waterfall leading to Ninja Ops. He smiled and then closed his eyes making his expression completely blank.

At the Track

"And when you got to the alley they were gone?" Shane asked. Dustin was bent over a bike trying to fix it.

"Yeah man." Dustin agreed.

"That's so strange." Mike commented. She and Alex were standing with Shane. The two had overheard their conversation and decided to join.

"Maybe they went a different way." Alex shrugged.

Dustin got up. "You know what, maybe their like Master Illusionists. You know like those guys on TV that makes the tanks disappear."

Shane shook his head and Mike looked at the boy as if he had grown a second head. Alex nodded. "Okay…that's one theory, but let's not make it our top one." She commented.

"Sup guys?" Danni asked walking up to the group. "What's going on?"

Alex shrugged. "Discussing the mystery behind the Bradley boys." Danni snorted. She came over and leaned against the bike Dustin was working on.

"There's no mystery to it. Blake is nice and kind and Hunter is a conceited, arrogant, selfish-" she cut herself off looking at the faces of her friends and sensing someone behind her. "Hunter's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yup." Mike said.

"And what, my I ask, have I done to bother you?" Hunter asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Danni rolled her eyes.

"The whole fire thing." She reminded him. Hunter threw his arms in the air.

"Your STILL on that? Get over it! You should have just called for help!" He argued.

"I didn't need help!"

"You would have gotten burnt!"

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Danni shouted then immediately covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her strangely. Dustin cleared his throat.

"You came over for something dude?" Hunter snapped his attention to the Motocross rider.

"Yeah, have any of you seen Blake?" He asked. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Gee, second time today he's just disappeared." He commented.

With Blake and Tori

"Hey uh…thanks for what you did back there. Man, I don't know what happened. I guess I just blacked out." Blake admitted to Tori. The two were in the car and had just pulled up into the Track where her friends were.

Tori looked down. "Yeah, you took a nasty fall. Your actually pretty lucky."

Blake forced a laugh. "I feel like such a chump. I mean, I try to save you and you end up saving me instead."

Tori smiled humbly. "Forget it. It was no big deal."

Hunter came up to the passenger side window and looked in at his brother, "Hey, what happened? You alright?" He asked.

Blake was still looking at Tori. "Long story, tell you later." Blake answered and climbed out of the car.

On the Track

Dustin had just finished riding and rode to Tori's van. Tori had something in her bag. "I've got your morphers guy and I think we're going to need them." She commented. Just then shouts were heard throughout the track followed by banging noises and shouts of protests.

"What was that?" Shane asked. Dustin shrugged.

"Maybe someone wiped out. Alex and Mike turned the corner covered in dirt and shaking their head. Next to come from around the corner was Hunter, Blake and a struggling Danni over Hunter's shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She wailed. Hunter laughed.

"No way! You'll try and pick a fight again." He retorted still laughing.

"It was just a little spray of dirt Danni, it's no big deal." Alex pointed out. Mike added on.

"It wasn't even that much."

"I COULD'VE TAKEN THEM!" Danni protested.

"It was 10 to 1." Blake pointed out.

"So?" Danni asked stubbornly.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"A few of the guys kicked up some dirt onto them." Blake said pointing to the three girls.

"So?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, they were just being jerks."

"Yeah, but little Miss Rambo over here decides that she is going to fight them." Hunter laughed finding the situation quiet funny. "So we stepped it and pulled her out before anything happened."

Danni groaned. "Fine. I wont do anything, just put me down. This is embarrassing…"

"Hm…no." Hunter smirked.

"No? What do you mean no?!" Danni wailed.

"Not until you apologize for what you said earlier." His smirk widened. Danni's eye started to twitch.

"No. Way." Hunter shrugged.

"Fine, then it looks like your new permanent spot is on my shoulder." Danni gritted her teeth.

"Oh just apologize Danni." Mike laughed. Alex had her camera in her hands.

"Say cheese!" Danni whipped her head around.

"What?!" She shouted as Alex took the picture. Hunter had a big smile on his face and Danni looked mortified. Blake was in the edge of the picture laughing his ass of.

"Aw! Uncle RJ is going to love that picture!" Alex snickered. Danni's face paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Apologize and I wont." Danni sighed.

"Hunter I'm…_sorry_…if anything I have said offended you in anyway." She apologized through clenched teeth. Hunter laughed.

"See? Now was that so hard?"

"Extremely. Now put me down." Hunter laughed a final time and put the girl down. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment and she crossed her arms while pouting.

Hunter looked toward Tori. "Hey Tori, I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro."

Tori nodded. "Anytime."

"We owe you one and we always make good on our promises." Hunter explained further.

"Good to know, thanks."

"We've got to get going…parents…you know how it is." Blake spoke. Shane and Dustin shared a look and Alex and Mike's expressions changed considerably.

"We've got to be someplace too, we're having dinner at my Uncle's house. Let's go girls." Danni said quickly.

"Catch you guys later!" Tori spoke as the five walked away. Tori reached into her bag and pulled out the morphers handing them to their respective rangers. "Here, when you see Cam, tell him thanks. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

Dustin strapped on his morpher looking to where Hunter and Blake walked off. "Dude, they told Kelly they didn't live with their parents…that's what we heard." Shane nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right." Shane agreed. Shane's morpher beeped.

"_I've found that frog! It's down by the riverbank! Hurry!"_ Cam spoke.

"Dude if Cam wants a frog we can stop by the pet store. I mean the got like a tank full of em." Tori shook her head.

"I'll explain on the way. You ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

With the Girls

"We seriously having dinner at your Uncle Cole's house?" Alex asked. Danni nodded.

"Yeah, but first we gotta destroy that frog monster. After what I've seen today, the Winds need help. And something doesn't fit right with me and the Thunders. Something about them seems familiar. ESPECIALLY Crimson. I want to knock him on his ass sometimes." Danni pouted. Mike laughed.

"I thought you said he was hot?" She reminded her.

"Yeah…but still. He bothers me. Anyways, enough prying into my life. Ready?"

"Ready."

"HAILSTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"FIRESTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

At the Riverbank

All six rangers Ninja Streaked in. "Whoa, what are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"Getting ready to fight that frog, what are you guys doing here?" Danni asked.

"Same thing. You can step back, we'll call you if we need help." Dustin offered.

"We can take care of that frog!" Tori agreed.

"Six rangers are better than three." Mike retorted.

"Sometimes its better to work together." Alex added on. Danni shrugged.

"Let em fight first then. Doesn't matter. As long as big green and slimy goes down it doesn't matter who does it."

While they were discussing the frog shot out purple energy beams at the Wind rangers. It came together and became a ball and chain that lifted them up and threw them into the river behind him. "I knew they'd make a splash!" The frog said.

"Does that mean it's our turn now?" Alex asked.

"Put it on rewind!" Shane said as he flipped backwards out of the water.

"I'm flipping out!" Tori said as she did the same.

"Lucky this is wash and wear." Dustin commented as he joined the other rangers in their backwards assent flipping back to the riverbank.

"Alright guys! Ninja Beams!" Shane ordered. The Winds threw the Ninja beams at the frog but he disappeared. "What? Where'd he go?" The frog appeared behind them. It started hopping toward them.

"You guys into hip hop?" It asked slashing them. The Winds fell to the ground.

"Our turn now." Mike smirked. They jumped in front of the Wind's protectively.

"Ice Beams!" Mike and Alex shouted firing their beams at the frog freezing him.

"Time to heat things up. Fire Blast!" Danni shouted tossing a fireball, shattering the ice. The frog fell backwards.

"You'll pay for that! Polytrons!" The frog said shooting out the exploding booms.

"Poly what's?" The polytrons stuck to the rangers chests and exploded and they crashed to the ground near the Winds.

"Got to admit…wasn't expecting that." Mike groaned. The rangers all pushed themselves to their feet. Two lightening bolts stuck from behind them. There stood the Thunder Rangers looking ready to fight.

"Great, the Thunder Brothers are back. You guys take care of the frog, we've got them." Danni spoke. The Rangers all stood back to back.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Positive."

"Thunder Staffs!" The Thunders yelled bringing out their weapons.

"Damn it. Fire Staff!" Danni muttered.

"Snow Staff!" Alex and Mike shouted taking out their own.

"Attack!" The Thunders shouted running right for the rangers.

"Get ready! Here they…come?" Danni asked as the Thunders ran right by the Elemental rangers. "Okay, now I just feel rejected."

The Thunders continued to run forward and slashed at the frog monster. "But I thought we were on the same team!" The monster yelled as it was thrown away from the rangers. "I guess not. Polytrons!" He shouted shooting out his little exploding tadpoles.

The Thunders pulled their staffs apart and Crimson and Navy colored electricity that filled the middle of the now shield. "Thunder Shield!" The polytrons bounced off and hit the frog sending him to the ground as they explode. Again the Thunders broke their staff apart and put one piece on top of the other. "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" The star glowed and they threw it at the frog causing him to crackle with electricity.

"Whoa!" Shane commented.

"Man! They're good." Dustin responded.

"Yeah, but why are they helping us?" Tori asked.

"Maybe they turned good." Alex shrugged.

"Not likely." Mike retorted.

"DAMN, that's hot!" Danni exclaimed again. All the other rangers looked at her. "What? I'm a teenage girl, who is a Power Ranger, whose element is FIRE. I'm ALLOWED to say stuff like that." She defended. The others shrugged and went back to watching the fight in front of them.

"Crimson Blaster!" Crimson shouted.

"Navy Antlers!" Navy shouted.

"You ready?"

"You know it!" Navy yelled lunging forward. His antlers opened and it gripped the frog electrocuting him. "How bout a lift?" He snickered throwing the monster away.

The frog landed on it's feet laughing. "That didn't hurt."

Crimson held his blaster over his shoulder and walked slowly toward the frog. "How bout this!" He shouted firing his blaster sending the frog to the ground. "Let's put it together! Thunder Blaster!"

"Ready when you are." Navy announced.

"Ready…" Crimson said.

"I'm too young to croak!" The frog protested.

"Fire!" Crimson shouted. The frog exploded and Crimson smirked. "Done deal." He commented as they disassembled the Thunder Blaster. They started walking towards the other rangers.

"Hey wait!" Shane ordered.

"Why did you help us?" Tori asked.

"Hello?" Dustin spoke seeing as they were ignoring them.

"We're even Wind Rangers." Crimson muttered. Danni had finally had enough.

"Alright that's it! I want to know who the hell you are! What you want! And do NOT give me any cryptic crap!" She shouted jumping in front of the rangers getting up in Crimson's face. He merely stopped and looked down at her.

"I still have a score to settle with you Scarlet, but another time." He answered. Danni glared and felt pissed off but then something hit home and she froze.

"Oh my God…" She muttered taking a step back and bring her hand to her mouth. "I know who you are." She breathed. Navy and Crimson looked at each other shocked.

"Then that means you've got to be destroyed." Navy snickered.

"Freeze! Frost! Let's go!" Danni ordered and like that they were gone. Soon, the Thunders were gone also.

The frog monster super sized and laughed. "Cam! Guess what we need?" Shane asked.

"_Don't tell me."_ Cam said and within seconds the Zords were out and formed into the Megazord.

"Power Disk! Locked and Dropped!" Dustin shouted. "Ram Hammer!" The monster shot out Polytrons which the rangers deflected by hitting them with the hammer. "Ready! Aim! HAMMER!" He shouted and they destroyed the monster.

With the Girls

They all had their visors down and were in the forest. "I know who they are! We have to get to the Wind Ninja Academy fast!" Danni ordered.

"But we don't know where it is!" Alex reminded them.

"And we have tried almost everywhere!" Mike exclaimed. Danni threw her arms up in the air dramatically and a slip of paper fell out from under her morpher.

"Huh? What's this? _'Dear Danni, the Wind Ninja Academy is in the woods behind a waterfall. Sensei.'_" Danni smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

"We'll chew you out for that later. Let's go!" Alex cheered and they Ninja streaked to the waterfall just as the Wind's were getting there. They were in their Ninja Forms.

"How'd you get here?" Shane asked.

"No time for that! I know who the Thunders are! Let's get inside and I'll tell you!" Danni jumped up and down excitedly.

"Awesome!" Tori cheered and they all walked inside to see the Thunder Rangers there holding onto Cam. Everyone struck a fighting pose.

"What are you doing here?" Shane growled. The Thunder rangers dropped their morphs revealing Blake to be Navy and Hunter to be Crimson.

"I KNEW IT!" Danni shouted.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Dustin asked.

"Ask her." Hunter said pointing with his head to Tori.

"Blake." Tori spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry. We had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Blake replied. Alex snorted.

"That still didn't stop you now did it?" She countered.

"Not the time." Mike chastised. Cam tried to get out of their grasp.

"If you hurt him I will hunt you down." Tori spoke coldly. Hunter threw Cam to the rangers.

"Leave him, we've got what we've wanted. Good-bye rangers. Good luck in your future battles. Oh and Scarlet, I'll be expecting that rematch." Hunter snickered. Danni growled. The two brothers moved their hands to the ground and cloud of smoke appeared as they disappeared.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked.

Cam took off his glasses and turned to the group of Six rangers with fear and worry written all over his face. "My father. They took my father."


	6. Thunder Strangers Part 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm home sick (again) with pneumonia! YAY! Not. But it does give me chances to update! So here it is! Episode 7! The Thunders have revealed their identity and taken Sensei! Oh no! Who can stop them?! THE WIND AND ELEMENTAL RANGERS!**

* * *

**Thunder Strangers Part 3**

At Ninja Ops

All the rangers were sitting around. "See, I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter." Shane spoke. He walked over to Cam and Mike who were at the computer trying to search for Sensei.

Dustin who was sitting on the table looked up. "Look man you don't need to say I told you so, I mean I feel bad enough already." Alex frowned under her helmet and walked over to him.

"No way you could've known they were the Thunders. It wasn't your fault." She spoke sitting next him. Dustin smiled.

"Thanks."

Mike smirked underneath her visor. "Got them." She cried out triumphantly. She pointed to a moving purple blip on the screen.

"My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius." Cam explained.

"But he can't transform or use his Ninja Powers can he?" Shane asked. Mike shook her head.

"No, that's one of the draw backs. Plus he's about to go out of range." She sighed.

"Why are they taking him out there into the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it!" Tori cried from her spot in the library. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas." She spoke reading from a scroll.

Cam snapped his fingers. "Of course!"

"Oh, that's where all those freaky Ninja ghosts live right?" Dustin asked.

"So you do study your Ninja history." Alex spoke sarcastically while laughing.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninja's is where the Cavern of spirit's is." Tori read.

Danni, who had been quietly listening to the group and trying to process all the information spoke up for the first time. "Which houses the Gem of Souls. It's the only thing powerful on Earth that can break the energy sphere around Sensei Watanabe."

"That's got to be what the Thunders are after." Mike concluded.

"Then that's where we're going." Shane ordered.

With the Thunders

They were walking along the forest with Sensei tucked under Hunter's arm. They were dressed in their Ninja gear and looked around the forest. "I don't know about you bro…but I'm not digging this place." Blake admitted.

"Don't be such a baby." Hunter said and continued walking. Blake quickly caught up with him and matched his stride.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known." Sensei warned.

"Quiet! We know what we're doing." Hunter ordered.

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with." Sensei chastised. Hunter having enough of the Sensei's words brought the ball up to his face.

"You destroyed our parents! Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you." He hissed.

In the Mobil Command Center

"Tracking systems are online." Mike announced typing away at the computer. All the rangers were suited up, though the Elemental rangers always had their suits on, and the Wind rangers had their visors down.

"How long before we get there?" Dustin asked impatiently walking around.

"I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops." Alex laughed.

Dustin glared playfully at her. "That's not why I'm asking. I'm just freaking here."

Tori was sitting on her bike looking sad. Shane saw her and walked over. "Hey Tori…it wasn't your fault."

"Well, then whose was it?" She countered.

"You were just doing what you thought was right. It could've happened to anyone of us." He pressed on putting a hand on her shoulder. Tori nodded.

Danni was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Under her helmet she had her eyes closed and was deep in thought. "Hey…you okay?" Alex walked up to her and asked. Mike was standing next to her looking at their leader worried.

"I'm fine." Danni spoke. Mike put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't look fine. What's up with you? Your never like this before a fight." She pointed out. Danni sighed and stood up.

"Never had to fight friends before. I'll be fine." She spoke again.

Cam looked at the group. "This is as far as I go. The rest is up to you. Please find my father." He pleaded. The group nodded.

"Don't worry Cam. We'll get him back." Mike assured and hopped on the back of Tori's bike. Alex climbed on Dustin's and Danni shared with Shane. The revved their bikes and flew out of the back of the Mobil Command Center. They popped a wheelie and then when the wheel connected with the ground again they became multicolored blurs.

With the Thunders

"How much further?" Blake asked impatiently.

"Almost there." Hunter answered.

"Good." Blake responded. There was a howling like noise and the two boys whirled around. "Did ya hear that?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah…" He spoke as they backed up cautiously. In front of them ghosts appeared wearing grey rag type clothing and white scream masks. "Okay bro…" Hunter spoke slowly as he put Sensei down by his feet. The two raised their morphers up.

"THUNDERSTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" The two morphed and prepared for a fight.

Hunter picked Sensei back off the ground and ducked under a kick from one of the ghosts. He punched one in the gut and flipped him over.

Blake, not being burdened by carrying the Guinea Pig Sensei was flipping over ghosts. He elbowed one behind him and used his Thunder Staff to block a kick that was coming from behind and spun his leg around knocking the ghost to the ground. He then blocked a kick with his arm and punched another one down.

Hunter flipped over a kick aimed at his feet and spun on the ground knocking a ghost to the dirt. He punched one away and then placed his free hand down on the ground. He shifted his weight to that one hand and shifted his left leg into the air and kicked the head of one of the ghosts, doing a type of break dancing move. The very ghosts he had knocked to the ground got back up on their feet and started attacking again. "They just keep coming!" He shouted. He and Blake were kicked in the chest and crashed into each others backs. They quickly swarmed the two rangers. "What now?" Hunter asked struggling.

"Put me down I said." Sensei ordered. There were explosions and the ghosts fell off of the Thunders. The two boys looked confused at the source and saw the Wind rangers riding up to them with the Elementals on their backs. They skidded to a stop and looked around.

"Whoa! Who do we fight?" Dustin asked.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested.

"Hey!" Mike and Alex argued. Danni shook her head.

"How about anyone not in spandex?"

"Good plan." Tori agreed before a ghost came and tackled both her and Mike off of the bike. Shane was fighting from on top of his bike while Danni had opted to flipping off of it and diving into a mass of grey. Dustin was riding his bike around while Alex kicked away ghosts.

"Stay close!" Hunter advised. Blake shook his head as they started fighting again.

"This is crazy!"

Shane hopped off of his bike and blocked a kick and a punch but didn't see the cheap shot to the back which brought him to the ground. A bunch of ghosts swarmed around Hunter, who stuck his arm up in the air. Dustin came riding his bike and Alex leaned down and snatched the ball containing Sensei out of his hands. "I'll take that." She snickered. Dustin skidded to a stop and Alex handed him the ball.

"You okay?" He asked and lifted the ball up to see. Blake came flipping over the bike and grabbed the ball from him.

"Not for long!" He laughed. He landed and the ghosts swarmed him. "No wait!" He shouted and tossed the ball to Hunter. Alex and Dustin had dove in the way and tipped the ball up. Danni ran forward and jumped catching it.

"Interception by the Elementals!" She pumped her fist into the air. Hunter glared at her and growled.

"Give me that ball!" He ordered while fighting off ghosts.

"Not happening Hunter!" She retorted while fighting some of her own.

A ghost flipped Tori over and Shane quickly rolled over to cover her. Soon the ghosts had herded all the rangers to a circle so they were all back to back. "These guys are fearless!" Shane commented.

"They're dead. It's not like they have much to lose!" Tori pointed out.

"So that would be the glass half empty right?" Dustin asked.

"We're surrounded by ghosts that are kicking out butts." Alex started off.

"I'd say that, this isn't a very good situation." Mike finished.

"Do you guys always do that?" Blake asked annoyed.

"Not really." Alex shrugged.

"Mostly when we fight." Mike added on.

"Back off!" Hunter shouted. Danni rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant Hunter. Yelling at a bunch of dead guys is DEFINETLY going to scare them." She snorted.

"You got a better idea?!" He asked.

"How bout a truce? We can do this together." She retorted. Hunter thought this over a second and nodded.

"Fine by me but only for now." Shane ducked under a kick from one of the ghosts while Danni stooped down and kicked out his other leg. Two ghosts aimed punches at her which Shane and Hunter stepped in to block and punch them away. The two boys reached their hands back and grabbed onto Danni's wrists and catapulted her forward to kick away another ghost.

Tori and Blake flipped into a mass of grey and stooped down to kick down one. Dustin flipped over and kicked two away. Mike and Alex jumped forward and blocked a punch flipping them over their shoulder and moved forward stooping down low to knock the feet out from underneath two more ghosts in perfect synchronization. Blake, Dustin, and Tori flipped in and punched down the final three. The ghosts disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That was great teamwork." Sensei said from inside his sphere under Danni's arm.

"Alright!" Alex and Mike cheered.

Dustin put his hand on Blake's shoulder. "You rock bro!" Blake looked at his hand in disgust and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"Don't call me bro!" Blake ordered.

"Blake!" Tori shouted putting a hand on his shoulder. Blake simply pushed her aside.

"Don't push a girl!" Alex and Mike shouted aiming a kick for the boy but he simply stooped down and kicked their legs out from under them.

"Good one!" Shane spoke raising his hand for a high five.

Hunter smacked it away and elbowed Shane in the gut. "Yeah right!"

"Hunter you jerk!" Danni shouted and aimed a high kick for his face which connected. He reeled back.

"You'll pay for that." He promised and lunged at the girl.

Danni, caught off guard, lost grip of the ball holding Sensei. Hunter immediately snatched it up and kicked her away. He laughed. "Let's go!" He ordered and he and Blake Ninja streaked out of there.

"After them!" Shane ordered. The six rangers quickly Ninja streaked off to intercept the Thunders. The met in a rock quarry and broke off into fights. Blake vs. Tori, Dustin, Alex and Mike and Hunter vs. Shane and Danni.

The Wind rangers were quickly knocked on their butts followed by the Elementals. "Why are you doing this?!" Dustin shouted.

"Simple. Revenge!" Hunter retorted. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Hey! Is that…?" Shane started.

"Zurgane!" Tori shouted.

"Who gave him the keys to a Megazord?!" Dustin shouted.

"That'll keep them busy." Hunter spoke.

"Yeah." Blake agreed as they ran off.

"They're getting away!" Mike called out.

"You guys go after him. I'll keep Zurgane busy!" Tori offered. Danni nodded her head.

"But not without a little back up. Frost, Freeze you back her up in your Zords." Danni ordered.

"Right." They said in unison. Danni smirked.

"Alright! Polar Bear Zord! Snow Leopard Zord! Awaken!" Danni ordered. A white polar bear Zord and snow leopard appeared. "Alright! Let's go boys!" Danni ordered as she ran off with the Wind boys.

"Cam, how bout sending some Zords my way?" Tori asked.

"_On the way Tori."_ He assured. The Megazord came out and Tori hopped in. Alex and Mike were already in their Zords.

"Okay Cam, a little help here." Tori asked.

"_I'll send you a power disk that will allow you to control the Megazord by yourself." _Cam explained. The power disk appeared and Tori smirked. She looked next to her to see the leopard and polar bear.

"You ready Tori?" Alex asked.

"This is going to be good." Mike added on. Tori laughed.

"Whose says women can't drive?"

With the Others

The Winds and Danni were right on the Thunder's tails. "Give me that ball!" Dustin shouted and jumped towards them. Blake jumped into the air and kicked him away.

"Don't even think about it." Blake spoke. Shane came forward and aimed a punch at Hunter but Blake quickly came and intervened. Hunter took off running again but Dustin tripped him causing him to flip over.

"Whoa! Hey bro!" He shouted tossing the ball to Blake. Blake caught it and used it to block a kick from Shane.

"Oh sorry Sensei!" Shane said quickly.

"I'm fine." Sensei spoke.

Blake went to toss the ball back to Hunter but Danni dove in the way snatching the ball. "Ha!" she laughed. Hunter came and kicked her stomach causing her to bend down. Blake rolled over her back and took the ball.

"It's mine!" He retorted. Hunter came forward and gave Danni a final kick to the stomach sending her backwards towards the boys, before running off.

"You okay?" Shane asked. Danni nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dustin shook his head. "I wish I knew what they meant by revenge."

"Then let's go find out." Danni growled and the three shot forward again.

With the Girls

"Prepare to be sorry you ever met me." Zurgane spoke. Alex and Mike snorted.

"As if…" Mike started

"We're not already." Alex finished. Zurgane fired a laser at the Megazord.

"Tori!" Mike and Alex growled. Mike's leopard Zord pounced on Zurganes biting it's arm while Alex's polar bear Zord came forward and slashed at him with it's long claws and then quickly the two Zords jumped back evading a counterstrike.

"Blizzard power!" Tori shouted as Dustin's lion Zords head started spinning letting out a blizzard onto Zurgane. He fell to the ground due to the force of the attack. "Now that's what I call chilling!"

"Pretty good blizzard." The two ice rangers complimented.

With the Boys and Danni

Shane ducked under a kick from Blake and tossed the ball to Dustin. Hunter jumped in the way and kicked the ball up in the air. Everyone jumped to get it and got a hand on the sphere. Blake kicked across at Dustin and then aimed a kick at Danni who blocked with her leg and kicked him away. Hunter kicked Shane away and soon it was only Hunter and Danni holding onto the ball.

"Drop it Hunter." Danni hissed as they circled each with a hand on the ball. Hunter snorted.

"Yeah right. Who are you anyways? You seem to know and awful lot about us." He challenged. Danni kicked him away and took the ball.

"That's on a need to know basis." She retorted. Blake tackled her to the ground and the ball rolled away from her and wedged in between some rocks.

The Wind ninjas looked up to see Zurgane being circled by the three Zords. "Zurgane here comes the fun!" Dustin laughed.

"Yeah! They're taking you to school!" Shane added on. Hunter and Blake drew their Thunder staffs.

"Recess is over." Hunter hissed.

"Ninja Sword!" Dustin and Shane shouted pulling out their swords.

"Fire staff!" Danni called out pulling her own red and black staff. They all rushed forward and met in the middle swords and staffs clashing. Dustin was getting slashed by Blake while Shane was using his Ninja blaster to blast at Hunter. Hunter returned one of the shots and Shane crashed to the ground. Hunter smirked but whirled around to block Danni's staff.

"Didn't forget about me now did ya?" She smirked and started hammering away at the Thunder with him only being able to block. A mile away the Zords crashed to the ground. Danni looked away for a second worried and Hunter slashed her across the chest.

"Tori!" Shane and Dustin shouted. Hunter and Blake ran forward and slashed the two boys.

"Are we having fun yet?" Dustin asked. Hunter pulled out his Crimson blaster and fired it at the two boys.

"I am." He snickered.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake shouted. Hunter nodded.

"And now it's payback time. Wait. What the?" He asked when he noticed the ball wasn't where it previously was. Behind him Danni was trying to sneak away as quietly as possible with Sensei.

"Scarlet's got it!" Blake shouted and pointed in her direction. Hunter turned and growled.

"Crap." Danni muttered and ran a few feet before Hunter grabbed her by the throat. She flailed around and dropped which Hunter caught.

"Good doing business with you." He snickered and tossed her aside.

"Dude, that can't be right." Dustin spoke.

"It's a lie!" Shane agreed. The rangers got a new resolve and got ready for the next round. Dustin held one of Shane's arm and placed the other hand on his hip holding him in the air. He tossed Shane forward towards the Thunders. "Ninja Air Assault!" Shane shouted. Danni who was getting to her feet saw him and quickly dove onto the ground again as he flew over her head and kicked Hunter and grabbed the ball with his feet.

"Hunter!" Blake called out to his brother. He ran over to him and helped him up.

"Got him!" Shane cheered as he, Dustin and Danni all ran from the Thunders. There was an explosion overhead and Zurganes Zord exploded.

"They did it!" Dustin cheered.

"Did you have any doubts?" Danni snickered as they kept running. They stopped in a rocky area and caught their breath.

"I think we lost them." Shane spoke.

"Thank goodness." Sensei said relieved. The rangers lowered their visors.

"Your safe now Sensei." Shane smiled.

"Hey guys!" Alex and Mike called out. They ran up with Tori, who had her visor down.

"You got him! Excellent." Tori complimented. Danni tensed and cursed under her breath.

"Damn, their persistent." She spoke.

"Huh?" The other rangers said.

"Mind if I _cut_ in!" Blake shouted as he jumped and slashed at the rangers with his Thunder staff. Danni was the only one to jump out of the way in time, seeing as she had sensed his presence before the others. Blake kicked Sensei out of Shane's hand and he rolled away.

"Not again!" He complained as he rolled off. All the rangers started fighting against Blake who was barely keeping up. Danni was the only one not fighting.

"Something isn't right here…" She thought.

"Thunderstorm Canon!" Hunter shouted holding onto his weapon. It was aimed directly at the group of rangers.

"And that's what it is." Danni growled and ran off to Hunter. Hunter had it aimed at the Rangers but Blake was in the middle of his shot. He lowered his weapon.

"Come on Blake, get out of the way." He spoke softly.

Blake was too busy trying to block and attack the rangers. "I can't! Take your shot!" Hunter looked down and raised his weapon.

"You would shoot your own brother?!" Danni shouted as she jumped into Hunter's line of sight. "You have no heart at all do you?!" Hunter growled at her.

"And what would you know about heart?! What would you know about family?! You never had to live like us!" Hunter shouted at the girl. She flinched backwards and lowered her head.

"You have no idea…no idea at all…how WRONG you are!" She shouted and charged at Hunter. Hunter took his shot before the girl could get to him fast enough. Sensei was blown over by the force of the blast closer to the Hunter and Danni. Danni had punched Hunter away. She had her fists clenched and her body was tensed. "You said you wanted that rematch. Well your about to get it." She hissed, venom dripping off of every word. "No weapons, no interference." She spoke as she dropped her Fire staff. "Have I got your word on that? If you even have one."

Hunter growled and pulled off his Thunder Staff as well. "You've got my word. No weapons, no interference. Just you and me, one on one." The two charged forward exchanging kicks and punches. The other rangers looked on in awe as they fought with such passion and drive.

Danni ducked under a kick from Hunter and gave him a swift right hook to his rips. Hunter took a stagger step backwards before he brought his fist up so it connected with her stomach. She doubled over and Hunter took the opportunity to elbow her in the back causing her to fall to the ground. "Looks like I win." Hunter smirked. Danni clawed at the dirt and formed a fist. She put her hands on the ground and spun her body in a type of break dance move, kicking the legs out from under Hunter. He fell to the ground and she jumped on top of him. She straddled his hips with a fireball in her hand read to use it.

"Looks can be deceiving." She retorted. Within arms reach of Hunter was his Thunder staff. He looked toward it and then looked away. Danni cocked her head at this wondering why he didn't take it. Then it hit her. She forced a laugh shaking her head. "So you do always make good on your promises. Too bad it's going to get you killed." She raised her hand and Hunter let a wave of electricity flow through him. Danni immediately climbed of shaking out the electricity. Hunter pushed himself up.

"How did you know I said that?" He questioned. Danni shrugged.

"I'm like a fly on the wall." She responded. The two both stood their looking at each other.

They ran forward at the same time, each with their right arms back. "This will end it!" They shouted in unison. They brought their right arms forward, Hunter's covered in electricity and Danni's in fire. Their fists connected and there was an explosion in the middle. The two were sent back flying.

"Hunter!" Blake shouted and ran to help his brother stand. He clutched his side and struggled to stand up. Danni was on the ground clutching her stomach and barely maintaining her morph. Blake picked up the sphere holding Sensei. "We got what we came for. Let's bail." He ordered. Hunter took one last look at the withering form of Danni and the two Ninja streaked away.

"D!" Alex and Mike shouted as they went to go help Danni. They pulled her to her feet and helped her stand.

"Hunter's…got a killer right hook." She groaned as she fell into them. Shane, Tori, and Dustin looked at the three girls. Shane growled.

"Man, I can't stand those guys!" He punched the ground.

With the Thunders

They were walking along the beach. The waves were rocking the shore and everything was quiet. Hunter was still holding onto his side as he held Sensei's sphere with one hand. "The Ninja's spirits sense our presence." Sensei spoke.

The two boys ignored him and looked around. Blake was the first one to spot an opening where the water met the beach. "The cavern." He breathed.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully. There are powerful forces here." Sensei warned.

"Quiet. The Gem of Souls will take care of you." Hunter spat.

In the Mobil Command Center

"Hunter and Blake think Sensei destroyed their parents." Shane explained to Cam, who was sitting at his computer. Dustin and Tori were also standing around him, while Alex and Mike were sitting on the floor with Danni making sure she was okay. "There's no way he could do something like that."

Cam turned around. "Of course he couldn't. My father has only ever fought in self defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue!"

"We know that." Tori nodded.

"We don't believe those lies anymore than you guys do either." Mike added from her spot on the floor. The other rangers were in their Ninja gear with the Elementals were still morphed. Cam sighed.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted. Shane put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the purple blip on the screen that had stopped moving.

"We do."

In the Cavern

The six rangers walked in to see Hunter holding the Gem of Souls over Sensei about to bring it down. "No!" Shane shouted as they ran farther in. He stopped and changed his tonality. "Put it down." He pleaded. Hunter looked to the Elementals.

"Power down first." He ordered.

"What?!" The three girls asked in shock. "You can't order my team what to do." Danni growled.

Blake shook Hunter's hand with the Gem. "You do it, or their Sensei dies." The three girls stiffened. Alex looked at the guinea pig Sensei and shook her head.

"That's got to be some form of animal cruelty." She forced a laugh.

"Really not the time." Mike chastised. "D, you ready?" She asked Danni. Danni shook her head stubbornly. "D, you've got to or else their Sensei's history!"

Danni sighed. "Alright." The three girls raised their hands up. "Ninja Form." They spoke and their suits fell away. The collective gasp in the Cavern was very audible.

"Y-You're the Elementals?!" Hunter stuttered. Danni looked up and smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She said quoting their first encounter.

"A-Alex? It's been you all along?" Dustin asked shocked. Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you. Danni wanted it to be all secretive." She shrugged. Mike shook her head.

"That's why they call it a SECRET identity." She pointed out.

"Getting a BIT off topic here, don't ya think?" Danni asked still watching the two boys in front of her.

"Sensei didn't do anything." Shane spoke taking the hint. Hunter lowered his arm.

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter spoke.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake accused.

"Seriously? Wow you two are dense. I mean, Hunter's got an excuse because he's blonde, no offense Tori, but Blake you've got none." Danni snorted.

"Lothor saw the whole thing!" Hunter added on.

"Sure…" Alex muttered under their breath.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"My god, he did not just ask that." Mike said in disbelief.

"Well dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys." Dustin explained.

"He's captured ALL the Ninja schools, AND he's plotting to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Open your eyes!" Danni shouted.

"We're done talking." Hunter spoke and raised his arm again.

"No!" Everyone shouted and rushed forward. Danni, having quick reflexes was over the table and grabbed onto Hunter's hand in a flash.

"Put it down Hunter." A voice said as two ghost figures appeared dressed in white. All the attention was drifted to those two. Hunter slowly lowered his hand but Danni held onto them just in case he snapped again.

The two figures were of a man and a woman. The man was tall and looked to be about 30. The woman had curly, red hair and looked in her mid twenties. "Who are you?" Shane asked.

"M-Mom? Dad? How did you-" Hunter started but his father cut him off.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. We'll be here fall all eternity." His father spoke in a commanding and deep voice.

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked looking at Sensei.

"No Blake. He's not responsible for what happened to us." She said in a loving motherly soft voice.

"Well then who is?!" Hunter asked.

"The one they call Lothor." His father answered.

"Now there's a shock." Tori commented.

The image of the boys parents started fading. "Their fading…" Hunter spoke. Danni at this point had let go of Hunter's had and covered her mouth with her hand looking away.

"No, no wait! Come back!" Blake pleaded.

"We'll always be looking after you." His mother said.

"Make us proud." His father said as they disappeared.

"Come back…" Hunter whispered stretching an arm out.

"What a sight." Lothor spoke from the entrance to the cavern. The rangers all whirled around. The Thunders walked to the front and formed a line with the other rangers. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning, you've been talking about me haven't you?"

"It was you all along! You lied to us!" Hunter yelled.

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Blake was glaring murderously at the space Ninja. "Now give me the hamster. We've got business to attend to."

"Actually dude, he's a guinea pig." Dustin corrected him.

"And we're not giving him to you." Shane hissed. Lothor looked at the eight rangers in front of him and his gaze landed on Danni.

"Daniela James." He spoke her name. She stiffened and everyone's attention turned to the girl. "How much do you want to know who your parents are?" He asked. Danni's face read shock. "Well, how much?" Lothor pressed on.

"More then anything!" She admitted. All the rangers, besides Alex and Mike were confused. The two girls looked at Danni with pain and sadness in their eyes.

"I'll take you too them." Lothor offered. Danni looked hopeful. "Only if you hand over the guinea pig." He added on smirking evilly. She froze. She closed her eyes and one tear fell down her cheek. So looked Lothor in the eye, and with my venom then a rattlesnake spoke.

"Go to hell…you monster!" She shouted trying to lunge at him. Alex and Mike held her back and hugged her while she struggled. Finally she gave up and just leaned into them for support as she shook while blinking back tears threatening to fall.

Lothor frowned. "Then I guess I'll have to take him."

Tori rose an eyebrow. "Hello? A lot of us and only one of you." She pointed out.

"Oh please." Lothor scoffed and fired a red beam of energy. Hunter flipped into the way and held up the Gem of Souls. The beam bounced back and hit Lothor as he disappeared.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Dude, you just nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed. Hunter opened his hand and in them were glowing green pieces of the Gem.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Mike asked.

Hunter shook his head confused. "The Gem of Souls…it's broken. I used it to protect us, but it shattered."

"That's bad right?" Dustin asked.

"For better or worse the power of the Gem can not be destroyed Dustin." Sensei spoke lowering his shield as the Rangers came over to him.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I suspect that he is very much alive, and I fear, more desperate then ever." Sensei spoke glumly.

Outside the Cavern

Cam was sitting with his father on a rock looking out on the beach. Alex, Dustin, Mike, Hunter, and Shane were all standing around talking, Blake and Tori were walking along the beach talking and Danni sat along by herself near the water watching the waves. "Are you sure about this?" Cam asked.

"The Gem of Souls is dangerous Cam. In the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people." Sensei explained. Cam held the Gem fragments, which he received from Hunter, in his hands as he got up. He chucked it into the water and it glowed green for a few seconds. "The Gem has taught the Thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer. But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson."

"He's not through with us is he?" Cam asked.

"Lothor, no. Far from it I fear."

With Blake and Tori

"I'm so sorry Tori." Blake apologized for the 15th time. Tori was looking down trying not to meet his gaze.

"You tried to kill Sensei." She pointed out.

"But we honestly thought that he killed out parents! Wouldn't you try to avenge your family's death?" He asked. Tori sighed.

"Yeah, I probably would. But you still used me." She added on.

Blake stepped in front of Tori causing her to meet his gaze. "Believe me when I say, I never EVER wanted to use you. If I had a choice of using you to find the Ninja Ops, or never finding it at all, I'd rather not find it." He admitted. Tori smiled.

"Thanks…BUT you've still got a LOT of making up to do! Maybe, bake me a cake…" She teased. Blake laughed.

With the Others

"Man, she looks really bummed." Dustin pointed to Danni. She had her chin resting on her knees as she looked out onto the ocean.

Alex sighed. "She gets like that when she thinks about her parents."

Shane frowned. "Isn't there anyway to help her?" He asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, someone could go talk to her. But in this situation, only one person could probably get her to come around." Mike explained. Hunter rose an eyebrow.

"And who is that?" Alex and Mike both looked at each other and then to Hunter.

"You." They said in unison. Hunter looked surprised.

"Me? Why me? What could I do?" He questioned. Alex half smiled.

"Trust us. She'll open up to you, probably more then she would to us."

Hunter looked unconvinced. "But-"

"Oh, your not afraid to kick our butts, but talking to her is different?" Shane questioned with a smile on his face. Hunter glared.

"No, I'm not afraid, I-" Dustin pushed Hunter towards the right direction.

"Then you should have no problem." He laughed. Hunter glared at the group and sighed before walking over to where Danni was. He sat on the ground next to her and looked at her dreamed face.

"Hey." He said quietly. Danni didn't say anything. Didn't move. Hunter started picking off invisible pieces of lint awkwardly. After a while of not speaking Hunter was sure that she wasn't going to. He was about to get up when she opened her mouth.

"You know, I haven't lost a fight since I was a cub." She spoke randomly. Hunter turned toward her and let her continue. "I only ever lost to dad or Uncle Dom." Hunter rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know where your parents are?" He inquired. Danni looked at him and smiled sadly then looked back out to the waves.

"You and I are a lot alike." She spoke.

"How?" Hunter asked.

"I'm adopted too." She admitted. Hunter was shocked.

"You were adopted?" Danni nodded.

"I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was 5...or was it 4? Man, I can't remember. RJ adopted me when I turned 7. He was the beset thing that ever happened to me. Him and Uncle Dom. They took me in, trained me, loved me. They gave me a family, a huge family that isn't even related by blood, but still a family. But I still wanted…needed to find out who my real family was." Hunter looked at her face that was blank of all emotions.

"Danni?" He asked.

"Hm?" She responded looking at him.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

She rested her arms behind her and looked up into the sky. "Because you know the pain. The pain of sitting in that orphanage every day hoping to finally get adopted. The pain of wondering at night, 'if my real parents died? Did they abandon me? Did I do something wrong and they gave me up?' The pain of going to different foster families, staying there for a few months thinking this could finally be my home, then being sent back, as if you were a defective toy that could be returned without us caring." She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "You know that pain." She whispered.

Hunter, the brooding bad boy, did something very un-Hunter like. He reached forward and hugged the girl letting her cry into his shoulder. "You did live like us…" He whispered remembering what he had said at their fight. They sat like that for a while. Danni crying and Hunter being the rock trying to comfort her.

The Next Day At Storm Chargers

"Here you go." Shane spoke as he handed a girl a bag that he had just ringed up for her. She thanked him and walked out. Alex and Mike were sitting in the backroom talking to the Red ranger. He was going on about how he was skilled with the ladies when Dustin, Kelly, and Danni walked in.

"Hey! How'd the race go?" Mike asked.

"Could've been better." Kelly said and walked briskly into the back room.

"What's with her?" Alex asked.

"Blake and Hunter didn't show." Dustin explained.

"But how did Danni do?" Shane asked. Danni smiled.

"I came in first." She spoke. Then her smile turned into a scowl. "But the sexist judges said that girls are not allowed to race Motocross and that I was disqualified."

"That's terrible!" Alex and Mike said in unison.

"Tell me about it." Danni snorted.

"But I thought Blake and Hunter were all set?" Shane asked.

"So did we." Dustin shrugged. Tori walked in and saw an angry Kelly.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"Blake and Hunter blew off the race." Shane explained. Tori sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"You know where they are?" Dustin asked.

"What happened then?" Alex and Mike asked.

"Are they coming back?" Danni asked.

Tori took a deep breath. "They're gone."

"Gone? Where?" Shane asked.

"Not sure. They just told me to say goodbye." Tori explained. The rangers all looked at each other.

With the Thunders

They were walking along the beach with hiking backpacks on and heading to the forest. "So how long you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked.

"Why? You got a reason to come back?" Hunter scoffed.

Blake looked at him with a knowing expression. "We both do."


	7. Nowhere to Grow

_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL AND SAFE HOLIDAY! So as a present here is chapter 7! Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Nowhere To Grow**_

_Dustin was using Cam's night vision camera to shoot Shane skateboarding. While he was doing his job as camera man he made various sound effects. "Must you do that?" Alex asked from next to the boy. _

"_Yes, yes I must." He retorted. She rolled her eyes and laughed. _

"_Can we go now please? I've got homework to do and Sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late!" Tori called from her seat in the car. _

"_Come on Tori five more minutes! Come on dude I nearly landed it." Shane assured. _

_Tori sighed and raised the flashlight to continue trying to get what little homework she could do. "Not to mention what Cam's going to say when he finds out you took his night vision camera." _

_Alex smiled. "What can I say? I've got a thing for shiny things! And I knew where he keeps it because Mike is now Cam's partner in code cracking."_

_Dustin was swiveling the camera from side to side to get a cool effect. "Yeah, yeah keep going! It looks sick dude!" A Kelzak rolled into the shot and soon a few more followed. Dustin put down the camera and looked annoyed. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" Shane asked._

"_What? I mean you don't want those Kelzaks in your skate video." He said pointing out said Kelzaks. _

_Shane saw them and picked his board off and started sprinting toward them. "Tori come on!" He shouted. Dustin was just standing there like an idiot. "Dustin!" Shane shouted. Dustin ran and fell into step behind Alex and Tori. He raised the camera and started filming again._

"_This'll look great for your video!" Dustin said positively. _

"_Not the best time Dustin!" Alex whispered. _

_The Kelzaks were digging holes and planting seeds in them. "Perfect…" A monster said as she watched them work._

_The four rangers ran up. "Hey! We heard there was a garden party!" Tori laughed. _

"_And we're party animals." Alex snickered. _

"_So we're kinda of bummed we weren't invited." Dustin popped his collar. _

"_You mind if we crash?" Shane asked smirking. The Kelzaks did a weird dance and ran off._

"_Okay…that's not weird at all…" Alex rose an eyebrow. _

"_Ready?" Shane asked._

"_Ready." The other three responded._

"_NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"_

"_HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" _

_The rangers Ninja streaked in front of the Kelzaks and started fighting them off. "Don't they know it's a school night?" Tori asked._

"_I don't think they care!" Dustin shouted kicking another one. _

"_Well, this is totally cutting into sleep time." Alex yawned while punching a few a way. _

"_Let's make this quick!" Shane shouted. A vine crept up and wrapped around his leg. "Huh? WHOA!" He shouted as he was pulled to a flower monster._

"_Look what I've got!" It said in a feminine voice._

"_Hey watch the suit bud!" Shane argued. _

"_It's Flora Bendacus." The flower monster corrected. Shane snickered. _

"_Nice name. Parent's didn't like you much huh?" He shook free and aimed a kick at her but she transported to a different spot. He aimed another kick but she disappeared again. He aimed a punch and she reappeared and fired lasers at him. _

"_Shane!" His fellow rangers shouted. _

_They ran and helped him up. "How you don't have allergies. Rrrrrrrr." She growled like one of those bad movies where the guy is trying to get the girl. _

"_Okay…you've got some issues." Alex nodded. Flora sent out pollen that exploded on contact._

"_Whoa that flower is nothing to sneeze at." Shane commented shaking his head. _

"_Time to make like a tree and leaf!" Flora said disappearing. _

"_There she goes!" Shane shouted as they got to their feet and started to run after her. Their morphers all beeped._

"_Rangers, my father would like a word with you."_ Cam said through the morpher.

"Busted." Shane cringed.

At Ninja Ops

Mike and Cam were over at his laptop working on a few codes when the four guilty rangers walked in. "Aw man, I can't believe we got stalked by celery." Dustin joked. Cam held his hand out. Alex handed him the camera.

"Here's a thought, maybe your not getting enough sleep." Cam accused.

"We've only done this once." Alex assured.

"Yeah, it was the only time." Tori added on.

"Don't lie Alex, I know you." Mike said nonchalantly.

"I must see those seeds. We will discuss why you were out so late on a school night, on multiple occasions another time." Sensei spoke.

"I wouldn't want to be in your skate shoes." Cam laughed at Shane.

"How'd you know we've been out so many times?" Shane asked.

"Man this is good." Danni muttered as she walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of brownies with vanilla ice cream on the side. All the rangers looked at her. The guilty look on Danni's face was as easy to read as night and day for Alex.

"It was YOU!" Alex accused. Danni looked like a dear in headlights before caving.

"Alright! It was me! But they forced it out of me!" Mike snickered.

"That's not how I recall it."

_10 Minutes Earlier_

_Danni was sitting at the table with Mike on one side of her and Cam on the other. Sensei was standing on the table looking at the girl. "Danni, do you know where the other rangers are?" He asked. Danni looked down at the furry serious face of her stand-in Sensei and gulped. He was doing the nose thing. "Danni, if you tell us where they are, you will be rewarded greatly." _

_Danni rose an eyebrow. "With what?" _

"_An excellent question. Cam, Mike. If you would please." The two walked to the kitchen and came back out. Cam was holding a whole tray full of brownies and some plates and forks, while Mike had a tub of vanilla ice cream and hot fudge. Danni's eyes went wide. "Now Danni, do you know where the rangers are?"_

_Danni sang like a canary. "They are in the park shooting Shane's skate video. Alex took Cam's night vision camera, so Dustin could film. Tori brought most of her homework so she could do it while she waited for the boys to be done, and Alex just went to have fun. They told me not to tell anyone." _

"_Very good." Cam said putting a plate down and picking up a brownie to put on said plate. Mike put a scoop of ice cream on it and drizzled it in hot fudge. Danni dug in._

"_My god this is delicious." She said with her mouth full. _

"_Now Danni, we've got a few more questions." Mike said playing the role of good cop, although in this situation Danni was already happy. _

"_How many times have they done this?" Cam asked already placing several brownies on her plate. _

"_They've done this 12 times in the park, three times at the ramps at the beach and once at the skate park." She said eying the delicious dessert. Mike put more ice cream and hot fudge on. _

"_Now one more thing…what else have they not been telling us?" Mike asked evilly. _

"_Shane's afraid of spiders, Dustin's real name is Waldo, Tori has a HUGE crush on Blake, and Alex has a crush on Dustin, plus she stole your diary to read it and now knows who you like." _

_Sensei nodded in approval. "You may eat til your hearts content. And I hope to do business with you in the future." _

Present Time

The rangers were glaring at Danni. "You sold us out for brownies and ice cream?" Shane asked. Danni gulped.

"I…am under the protection of Sensei and thereby excluded from getting attacked by you." She smiled. Cam laughed.

"It's true."

"Getting back on topic. Since when has Lothor been into gardening?" Tori asked. Sensei tapped the seeds with his cane and it let out a putrid smell.

"Dude." Dustin said.

"Aw, dude that is some serious stank." Shane said as they all covered their nose. Alex snickered.

"It smells like Dustin after Ninja training." She said. Dustin smiled.

"Hey, ya it does to!"

"Sensei, what are those?" Alex asked.

"I'm not certain. I have an acquaintance, Dr. Bedlam, he's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning you must visit him at his botanical laboratory." He instructed.

"Why don't I go? This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany." Cam suggested.

Shane laughed. "Dude, just so you know. Not a great pick up line." Mike shrugged.

"I don't see what's so bad about him knowing about botany. I actually think it's cool." Mike smiled defending Cam.

Cam smiled gratefully at her while a pink twinge fell across his cheeks. "That's enough. All of you, get to your rooms and get some sleep. You must be alert for tomorrow." They turned and went toward the hallway leading to the rooms. "And Cam, be careful how you choose to get involved."

Cam sighed. "Dad, I can help."

"And you always do."

"No I mean really help. I'm tired of sitting around…doing nothing." Cam said pointing to his chair.

"I have my reasons. I want you hear." Sensei said ending the conversation. Cam sighed and walked to his room.

The Next Morning

Mike and Cam were walking into the botanist lab. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked Cam. Cam nodded.

"I want to help out, not sit at a computer. And how about you? Won't you get in trouble too?" Mike shrugged.

"Sensei DID tell us to come, so I'm just coming a little early and bringing along a friend, if we want to get technical about it." Cam smirked.

"I like the way you think Mike."

Mike smiled and shrugged. "It's a gift."

Inside

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Cam asked showing Dr. Bedlam one of the seeds.

"Yes, it is called a Sudima plant. It's very rare. From the same family as the Venus Flytrap, only with a slightly aggressive nature." The creepy Doctor explained.

Mike looked worried. "How aggressive?"

"Well, fully grown, this plant will devour anything and everything in it's path." Dr. Bedlam explained. Cam and Mike shared a look.

"I think we may have a problem." Cam said.

"Oh don't worry, they're harmless. Oh, unless they're fertilized in a nutrient bath. Mineral water with a kick, so to speak."

"Where do you get this special water?" Mike asked.

"Well, there's a volcanic spring to the North of here, which produces a similar combination of minerals and phosphates."

Cam took off his glasses and smiled. "Your talking about Turner Springs."

"Yes. I've been experimenting with the water on some of my plants here. Of course the trek is too dangerous for me to make often, I've got giant corns to worry about."

Mike and Cam shared a look of confusion. "Oh?" Dr. Bedlam moved to the side showing giant corn. "Oh." The two said sheepishly.

"Thanks!" Cam called out and the two walked out. "So, looks like we're heading to Turner Springs." Cam said and held his elbow out to Mike. She slipped her arm into it and they walked out.

"We found out what seed it was, found out what it can do, and what makes it grow. A very productive day." Mike agreed as they headed off to Turner Springs.

With the Others

Tori pulled up in her van with the rest of the rangers. Tori, Dustin, Alex, and Shane all were sitting in the front while Danni was sprawled out in the back. They pulled up in time to see Cam and Mike. "Is that Cam and Mike?" Alex asked.

"Dude, when was the last time you've seen Cam leave Ninja Ops?" Dustin asked.

"Should we call Sensei and see what's going on?" Tori asked. Shane shook his head.

"No, no, no. Not yet. You three go and talk to the plant guy. Danni and I…" Shane trailed off seeing the girl he was just talking about asleep in the van. He looked to Alex confused.

"The sugar got her hyper and she was up all night." Alex explained. Shane nodded.

"Okay, then I'll follow those two and make sure they don't get into trouble." Shane ordered.

"Right." The other three conscious rangers spoke.

In the Botanist Lab

Dustin, Tori, and Alex walked in and looked around. They came to the back and saw two people in lab coats. "Excuse me, we're looking for Dr. Bedlam?" Alex said politely. The two turned around showing Marah and Kapri in horrible disguises. Marah had short brown hair and a weird magnifying glass attached to her head. Kapri had short boy hair and a mustache and glasses.

"Yeah…Dr. Bedlam is a little…tied up right now, but we'd be happy to help." Kapri started. "I'm Professor Treelove and this is my assistant-" Marah cut her off, sticking her hand out to shake the three rangers hands.

"Miss Roots. Flora Roots."

Dustin looked around. "You know my sister is vegetarian and she would FREAK if she saw this place." He said. Tori pointed to a yellow and orange flower.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked curiously. Alex narrowed her eyes and looked around with suspicion. But because Alex had never met Marah and Kapri before she didn't make the connection.

"This is a blossom used for perfume. You wanna smell?" Marah asked a little to excited. Dustin was bending forward to stop him but Alex put a hand on his chest stopping him. Tori saw the girls suspicion and looked at the two in front of her with more concentration.

"Hey! Wait a minute. I know you two! Your-" She was cut off as a green puff of smoke came out of the plant. The three rangers fell to the ground asleep. Since there wasn't much room in the aisle, Alex was up against Dustin's side with his arm around her.

"Nighty night. Sleep tight. Don't let the evil space Ninja's take over the world while your too tired to fight!" Marah said.

"Don't talk okay? Just don't." Kapri said looking at Marah as if she was an idiot. Flora Bendacus walked in looking at the rangers and two girls.

"And Lothor said you two were hopeless. Handle those sleeping beauties while I go tend to my children." Flora ordered walking away. The two girls used very thick and strong vines to tie the teens to the table.

With the Others

Cam and Mike were making the hike up to Turner Springs and talking excitedly about how they can find the flower's weakness. Shane followed, rolling behind trees, carefully watching the two.

When they finally reached Turner Springs Cam and Mike hopped onto a low tree branch and threw a bottle into the water. "How much do you think we'll need?" Mike asked as Cam pulled it in the second bottle.

"That should be enough." He answered. He corked the bottle and handed it to Mike so she could put it in his backpack. Kelzaks appeared on each side of the branch.

"Any ideas?" Mike asked ready to fight. Cam nodded.

"Yeah. Hop onto land!" Cam said as he put an arm around Mike's waist and leaped to ground for safety. Mike's face was as red as Shane's suit as the two fought off the Kelzaks. Cam had an awesome skill while fighting them. Shane decided it was time to make his presence known and hopped out of the bushes to aid the two. The three went back to back.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked. Shane snorted.

"Good question. You first." He retorted as they all separated and fought off the Kelzaks. As quickly as they appeared they vanished. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Shane asked Cam as the three came together again.

"I grew up in a Ninja Academy. Do the math." Cam retorted.

"Hey, I just didn't know you had it in ya." Shane said as he shoved Cam playfully. Mike shrugged.

"Looks can be deceiving Shane." Mike looked at Cam's backpack then remembered the water. "We've got to get the sample back to Ninja Ops." She reminded.

"Hey, what are you two going to tell Sensei?" Shane asked.

Cam waved it off. "Don't worry about my father, I'll handle him." Shane looked amused.

"No one handles Sensei. You should know that better then anybody." Cam ignored him as he and Mike started their trip back to Ninja Ops.

In Tori's Van

Danni had just woken up and yawned while stretching. "Man! What a good nap." She looked around and saw no one in the van and that they were in the botanist lab. "Oh, must be inside." She figured and hopped out heading inside.

She hummed to herself as she walked in and saw all of the plants. "Whoa…this place is awesome." She said as she turned while walking and wound up falling from tripping over something big on the floor. "Jeez! Who puts a…Alex? Tori? Dustin?" She asked seeing that she was laying on top of their legs.

She noticed the vine cuffs and cursed. "Crap. This isn't good. Wake up you guys!" She shouted. A vine wrapped around her leg and pulled her into the air. It held her ankle while a flower on the vine used the knock out gas on her. "Sleepy…" She muttered before passing out, hanging from the ceiling of the botanist lab.

Alex, Tori, and Dustin all stirred after that. "Huh? What happened?" Tori asked.

"I feel like someone was yelling at us…and fell on us." Alex said.

"Man, this is what happens when you play with your food!" Dustin complained as he pulled on the restraints without much luck.

"Hey…do you sense another presence here?" Alex asked. The two Wind Ninja's narrowed their eyes in concentration and then nodded.

"Yeah…above us." Dustin agreed. Simultaneously the three looked up and saw the hanging Danni.

Tori looked worried. "Oh my god is she okay?!" Alex would have face palmed if she could.

"She must've been knocked out like us." Alex shook her head. Then her face lit up. "Wait! She's a fire Ninja! She can burn the vines!"

Dustin cheered. "Awesome! But first we got to wake her up." Tori looked at the water faucet in the corner of the room and then the rays of light. She made the water go up and hit the light making a laser. She accidentally had it hit Dustin. "Ow, ow, ow! Hot! Hot! Cut it out!" He complained. Alex and Tori snickered.

"Sorry, little adjustment." Tori spoke and made it so it went up higher near Danni.

At Ninja Ops

"You two deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own. I'm terribly disappointed in you both." Sensei spoke as Cam and Mike walked in. Mike bowed.

"I'm sorry Sensei." She said apologetically. Cam walked over to the seeds and placed the water down.

"How did you know?" Cam asked.

"I'm a Ninja Master. And your father. Not a good combination if your trying to pull a fast one." Sensei commented. "Son, I always knew this day would come. It's in your blood."

Mike was sitting at the table watching the argument keeping quiet. "I've got nothing against Shane, Tori, or Dustin. And I certainly don't have a grudge against Mike, Alex, or Danni. They've come a long way, but I know I can help. But not just in here, but out there!" As Cam was speaking the seeds covered by his back had sprouted and were using vines to drink the water next to it.

"As a Power Ranger perhaps?" Sensei asked, although knew the answer.

"Yes…as a Power Ranger." Cam admitted. "I don't see why you can't-"

"Cam. You can be the bravest ranger of them all." Sensei spoke with pride. Cam looked hurt and confused.

"Then why didn't you choose me?" He asked.

"I am forbidden, by a promise made many years ago."

"A promise? To who?"

"When your mother fell ill, I swore to protect you from harm. She knew all too well, that a Ninja's life is one of danger."

Cam forced a laugh and looked at his father. "You made that promise when I was a defenseless child."

"There is nothing more sacred then a promised made to a loved one." Sensei spoke.

"Mother would want this for me! She would want me to fulfill my potential!" Cam argued.

"Unfortunately, we will never know…I'm sorry." Cam's jaw set and he walked off to the back room. Mike frowned and followed him back there.

"Hey Cam?" She called out. Cam was leaning against a wall. He look toward her sadly. "You okay?"

"No…my father doesn't trust me. He wont even let me fulfill my potential. All because of a stupid promise." He said. Mike walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He trust's you. It's just he doesn't want to see you getting hurt. He loves you. Just…give him time. Maybe he'll come around." Mike encouraged. Cam smiled.

"Your right. Thanks Mike." He thanked. Mike smiled.

"No problem."

At the Botanist Lab

"Aim Tori! Aim!" Dustin was shouting.

"It wont work if you shout Dustin!" Alex elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Would you BOTH shut up." Tori asked concentrating. She still had yet to hit the brunette hanging from the ceiling and was so close. "Almost there…" Tori spoke. The laser hit Danni's arm and the girl jolted up.

"WHO THE HELL-" She cut herself off looking around and noticing she was upside down, with her friends tied to a table below her. "What happened?"

"Just burn that vine around your leg and then help us out of here!" Alex whispered. Danni shrugged and caused a fire to start at her leg, burning the vine. She fell to the ground like a cat, on her feet. "Nice landing. I give it a 10."

"Thank you." Danni bowed then chucked a fireball at the spot where the vine connected. The four got on their knees and started crawling along the floor.

"About time." Dustin whispered.

"We'll take that as a 'Thanks'." Tori retorted. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant." He responded. "Come on let's get out of here. We've got to tell Sensei about this freaky plant thing ASAP."

"No kidding. But does anyone else here something?" Alex asked. The four stopped and heard a muffled sound coming from a green house. They got to their feet and opened the door to see Dr. Bedlam hanging upside down from a vine.

"Oh, that must be Dr. Bedlam." Dustin said.

"You figured that out?" Tori asked.

"No actually, I just read the name tag." Dustin admitted.

"Shouldn't we get him…oh I don't know…down?" Danni asked brining attention to the matter at hand. Dustin looked around and found a pair of hedge trimmers. He brought it up to the base where the vine had him up in the air.

"No not there!" Alex shouted but it came too late. Dustin clipped it and the Dr. came crashing down onto the ground. "Way to go Dustin."

"Dude, I'm sorry!" Dustin apologized. Dr. Bedlam got up looking alarmed.

"A terrible creature is growing the Sudima plant in my basement!" He announced.

Dustin nodded and pointed out the back door. "Okay, go get help!" He said as the rangers headed toward the basement. "Oh, dude!" Dustin complained as they walked into the basement.

"It's that smell again!" Alex complained.

"It's some sort of nursery." Tori pointed out. They walked up to the plant and saw murky mud looking water.

"Aw man. What would grow in that water? It is gnarly." Dustin pointed out. Danni clamped her nose super tight.

"Is that even water?! Aw man it STINKS!" She complained.

"Greetings!" The Flower monster said appearing on the stairs leading down to the basement. The four rangers whirled around. "Those are my flower children. So you might want to back off before I put my petal to your metal! Can ya dig it?" The flower asked.

"Wow you are an idiot." Alex said seriously. Danni smirked.

"I'm so torching this place." She laughed. Tori saw a vine snaking it's way over to Dustin.

"Dustin!" Tori shouted.

"Whoa!" Dustin shouted hopping out of the way. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

The vine wrapped around the Rangers. "Hey! Watch it!" Dustin shouted trying to hack at it with his sword.

"Get off of me!" Alex struggled trying to pry herself free.

"This isn't cutting it!" Tori shouted at her sword that wasn't doing anything against the vines.

"Dustin do something!" Alex shouted.

"Why me?!" Dustin shouted.

"You're the only guy here! Be the hero! Plus you're the Earth Ninja! DO! SOMETHING! EARTHY!" She shouted.

"Talk to the Human Torch over there! She's the only one whose still on the ground!" He retorted pointing to Danni who was hurling fireballs at any vines that got close.

"They're regenerating as fast as I torch em!" She shouted just as a vine wrapped around her waist. "Damn it!" She shouted.

"Grow babies, grow!" The Flower monster shouted. The flowers grew so it destroyed the roof of the botanist garden and the rangers were handing outside.

"This is ridiculous!" Alex shouted. Danni looked at her friend with a curious look. She had once again freed herself and was firing rapid fire, fireballs.

"Can't you just freeze the vines?" Danni asked. Alex blinked under her visor and froze the vine around her waist. She punched it and it shattered. "Wow…fail." Danni laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Alex said embarrassed. The two Elementals proceeded to freeze and shatter or scorch the vines. But those devil plants kept growing back. "What's with these things?!" Alex shouted. She attempted to freeze a vine but nothing came out. "Damn it! I'm out!" She breathed heavily and fell on her knees.

"Alex! You okay?!" Dustin shouted from his spot in the vines. Another vine came over and wrapped around Alex.

"Not anymore." Alex complained. Danni still kept up the fire slinging but it was slowly started to die down until it was only a small spark.

"Shit! I'm out of heat!" She yelled as a vine picked her up. "This is NOT a fun day." She pouted.

At Ninja Ops

"Quickly Cam!" Sensei said as they watched the video of what was happening in the botanist lab.

"Let me go! I can help them!" Cam argued.

"No. Send Shane. Mike, you must go as well." Sensei ordered.

"Yes Sensei. HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" Mike morphed and ran off.

"Cam for Shane! Cam for Shane!"

At Storm Chargers

Shane was standing in Storm Chargers when his morpher beeped. _"The others are in trouble!"_ Cam shouted. Shane nodded.

"On it." He said and ran into a changing room. You could see his hand peek out from the top of the curtain as he morphed. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" Shane ran up to the fight and caught up with Mike on the way there. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Freakish flowers have got the others all caught up!" Mike spoke.

"They were taken down by flowers?" They turned the corner and Shane saw the massive plant. "Never mind. GUYS!"

Tori was running in the air and being bounced by the plants. "Oh, hey Shane, Mike!"

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Really? Now?" Danni looked to Alex.

"Any day now!" Dustin shouted.

"On it! Hawk Blaster!" He called out firing at the vine holding Tori. It made a dent then it regenerated.

"What?!" Shane shouted. Mike stepped forward.

"Let me try. Crystal Crossbow!" She shouted. A bow and a quiver of arrows appeared, made entirely of ice. She pulled one back and fired it, hitting Alex's vine. It froze, shattered, then regenerated picking back up Alex.

"Aw come on!" Alex complained. A huge vine came out and hit Shane and Mike. They rolled on the ground groaning. Shane pulled out his morpher.

"Cam! We're in trouble here!"

At Ninja Ops

"Shane and Mike are down!" Cam shouted.

A vine from one of the seeds grabbed Sensei and pulled him away. Cam turned and saw a massive amount of vines overtaking Ninja Ops. He ran forward and tried fighting them off to get to Sensei. "These are some vicious vines!" He shouted and ran back to the computer to warn the others.

"_Cam! What's going on?!" _Mike asked worried.

"One of the vines got dad!" Cam explained.

"_That's eat! Sensei's a guinea pig!"_ Danni shouted.

"_So?" _Dustin asked.

"_We already knew that!"_ Alex added on.

"_But guinea pigs eat veggies! And vines are technically veggies! Eat Sensei! Eat for our lives!" _Danni shouted dramatically. Everyone burst out laughing at that no matter what they were doing.

"It says here that unless Shane and Mike stop the primary plant, we wont be able to destroy any of it's offspring!" A vine came and grabbed Cam's wrist. Cam shook it off and smacked it away. "Shane! Mike! I've been working on some updates to increase the strength of your Ninja Sword blades, and Snow Staff."

"_I know Cam. I helped you with them."_ Mike snickered.

"Prepare to download!" Cam finished.

At the Battle

Shane pressed a button on his Ninja Sword and it turned slightly blue. Mike's staff went from white to electric blue. "One chopped celery coming up! Ninja Sword powered up!" Shane shouted.

"Snow Staff armed and ready!" Mike shouted. Mike jumped forward and slashed at the vines while Shane headed for the main flower.

He started cutting into pieces. "She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not." He spoke sarcastically as he slashed away. He jumped down and the flower exploded. The rangers crashed to the ground, with the exception of Danni who landed on her feet. They were buried in the vines before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Good job Shane! Is everyone okay over there?" _Cam asked.

"We're all fine. Thanks to you." Mike said. The Flower Monster ran out of the lab fuming.

"You destroyed my plants! That bums me out!" She cried out.

"Give it your best shot bud." Shane said as they circled around the flower. They Ninja streaked off to a factory and started fighting the flower plant. The Winds jumped forward and slashed at the flower. She simply spun around and slashed them, causing them to fall to the ground. She wrapped a vine around Shane's waist.

"You really get wrapped up in your work don't you?" The flower asked sarcastically. She tossed Shane over into the other Winds knocking them down like pins before releasing the red ranger.

"Our turn!" Alex shouted. The elementals came slashing forward with their staffs. The flower monster caught Danni's and forced her to slash her own teammates.

"Sorry!" She shouted apologetically before she was kicked to the ground. The flower shot out pollen that exploded. The ranger suits fell to the ground filled with hay.

"Huh? Whoa that was freaky!" Flora said.

Danni came swinging on a chain screaming like Tarzan. She swung forward and slashed at Flora. Alex came in next doing the same. "That sugar still hasn't worn off." She shook her head. Mike jumped forward and kicked the flower into a wall while slashing at her.

"Let's put it together!" Shane shouted.

"Storm Striker!" The Elementals who were in front of the Flower monster turned, saw the Storm Striker, and flinched.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Danni shouted as they dove out of the way holding onto their heads.

"Fire!" The Flower monster exploded.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" Mike shouted.

"You got out of the way in time!" Shane pointed out.

"Because you shouted your attack to the heavens!" Danni retorted.

"Wow! That's some fertilizer!" The Flower monster shouted, now twenty stories tall.

"Wow, shocker." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Cam we need the Zords!" Shane shouted.

"Let's get in the battle!" Mike pumped her fist in the air.

"Danni! Call it!" Alex agreed.

"Alright! Snow Leopard! Polar Bear! Sabertooth Tiger! Awaken!" She shouted. The Wind Megazord appeared first. Followed closely by the Leopard and Polar bear. Then from behind them a scarlet Sabertooth tiger Zord ran forward roaring ferociously. The three Elementals jumped into their Zords. "Alright! Tundra Megazord formation!" The Tundra Megazord was completely scarlet and white. The Sabertooth Tiger Zords head was the top of the Zord and had the long teeth pointing down in a menacing look.

"This wont take long. Lightening Megazord!" Shane shouted.

"You don't scare me!" The Flower monster shouted.

"How about this? Ramp Attack!" A giant ramp appeared in the sky for the Megazord to roll down. It slashed the flower monster and she went flying.

"Let's whack this weed once and for all girls!" Danni shouted taking command. "Blizzard blaster!" The Polar bear Zord, which was now the arm raised it's head and fired a blizzard at the flower.

"I don't dig the big chill!" The monster said freezing.

"Then how about a warm front? Flame thrower!" Danni shouted as the Sabertooth Tiger Zord fired flame melting the flower.

"Our turn! Power Disks locked and dropped!" The Winds shouted.

"One to the Power of Three!" Shane shouted.

"Serpent Sword! Triple Strike!" They all shouted. They slashed the flower and it exploded. The rangers hopped out of their Zords and looked out. Danni was clinging onto to bottom of her Zord for dear life.

"I can see my house from here!" Dustin shouted.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed.

"I can see Danni acting like a frightened kitten from here." Shane snickered.

Alex and Mike looked down and saw their leader cowering. "Oh jeez. Way to give the Elementals a good name." Alex shook her head.

"We're not even that high up." Mike shrugged.

"Shut up!"

At Ninja Ops

"Come on Sensei." Shane pleaded.

"We never would have found those seeds if we were out so late." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah! Then we'd all be doomed." Alex flailed her arms dramatically. Dustin pointed to Alex and nodded.

"Exactly. DOOMED."

Sensei shook his head. "I have taken that into consideration. None the less, breaking rules can not go unnoticed. Everyone, 10 mile jog please." Sensei passed judgment.

"What?" Dustin and Alex asked.

"But it's cold out!" Tori complained.

"Are you for real?" Shane asked. The four huffed and turned around heading out the door.

"Ten miles in the freezing cold?" Tori pouted.

"Hey, my ELEMENT is the cold." Alex pointed out.

Cam and Mike watched, laughing at the other rangers. "I said everyone." Sensei repeated himself looking at the two rangers in front of him.

"Us? What did we do?" Mike asked.

"Besides sneaking out, fighting Kelzaks, disobeying my direct orders, and in your case Mike HELPING him do all those things?" Sensei challenged. The two looked sheepish.

"How old does someone have to be to do whatever they want?" Cam asked.

"No one has ever lived that long Cam. Now go. When you return we will discuss your future training." Cam whirled around smiling and Mike was beaming with happiness for the boy.

"Training? But what about your promise?" Cam asked.

"There are other ways besides that of the Ninja." Sensei spoke. Cam was beaming as he ran out with Mike talking excitedly.

On the Jog

"This…sucks!" Shane breathed as they ran through the woods in 30 degree weather.

"It's not…that bad." Alex shrugged.

"This is…your element…you and Mike…don't count." Dustin said.

"But…still doesn't mean…we're not tired." Mike said.

Tori nodded in agreement. "Yeah remember…they had to fight…that flower too."

"Just quit talking…and start running. The…faster we run…the quicker we finish." Cam advised.

"Hey, where's…Danni?" Alex asked looking around.

"Sensei said…she was making dinner." Tori said. Alex and Mike stopped cold and had huge grins on their face.

"What?" Dustin asked. Mike and Alex took off sprinting.

"Come on!" Mike shouted.

"Pick up the pace! Danni's making dinner!" Alex cheered.

"So?" Shane asked.

"She is the best cook ever!" The two ice ninja's shouted.

"One she actually…was paid to cook by…her father and uncle!" Mike said.

"And her dad owns…the best…pizzeria in Ocean Bluff! And he…paid her $200...to make tacos!" All of the other rangers looked at each other and sprinted the rest of the way.

At Ninja Ops

Danni had just finished setting the table. "Here you go Sensei! We have Tacos tonight! I don't know what tomorrow though." She said thoughtfully as she set the plate in front of the furry Sensei.

"Thank you Danni." He thanked. Danni served herself from the huge amount of food on the table and stepped back. "Why are you stepping back?" Sensei asked.

Danni walked so she was as far away from the table as possible. "You'll see." Within five seconds there was a rangers stampeded, all heading for the table. In a matter of ten seconds all the rangers were seated and eating. "Works every time."


	8. Return of Thunder Part 1

A/N: Hey everybody! Chapter 8 coming your way! Everyone's favorite cutie rangers are coming back. And who may that be? Hunter and Blake! YAY! Now without further ado! CHAPTER 8!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

**Return of Thunder Part 1**

Tori and Dustin were sitting with Danni in the backroom of Storm Chargers. They were watching Dustin's race videos. Danni was already decked out in her racing gear. "Yeah Dustin!" Tori cheered.

"Man, your getting faster by the race!" Danni complimented.

Dustin smiled proudly. "Thanks. Now all I got to do is have some factory dudes see the tape." Dustin looked around. "Hey, aren't Alex and Mike usually hanging around here?" He asked. Danni laughed.

"They do have jobs you know. Like we should be doing." Danni looked sheepish.

Tori and Dustin shrugged as a guy walked up to them. "Hi there." Dustin said. The guy was dressed very casually with a hat on his head.

"Hey. I'm looking for a Kelly Holloway." He asked.

"Sorry, she's not here at the moment. Is there anything we could help you with?" Dustin asked. He looked up for the first time and saw who it was. He immediately got up. Danni looked up and had to do a double take. "Dude, your-"

The man cut Dustin off. "Roger Handling." He said shaking Dustin's hand then Danni's, who looked star struck.

"Whose Roger Handling?" Tori asked to Dustin. Danni jumped in.

"Five time Moto Champ! More wins then anybody on the planet!" Roger smiled bashfully.

"That might be a stretch."

"You're the reason I got into Motocross in the first place! You were a natural on your bike!" Danni complimented, still looking star struck.

"You ride?" He asked curiously. Danni nodded enthusiastically. Roger nodded approvingly. "Nice." Danni beamed.

"You're the team manager for Factory Blue." Dustin pointed out. Something to Dustin clicked. "Ooh! Wait a minute. Um…where is it?" He asked thumbing through a bunch of videos while Danni was bouncing up and down excitedly talking to Tori. "Here! Watch this tape! I've been busting some wicked lap times." Danni nodded.

"It's true! He's an awesome rider." She complimented. Roger smiled.

"Maybe another time. I'm actually looking for three riders in particular. I here that two of them are down at the local track sometimes." Roger explained.

Dustin nodded. "Let me guess, one big guy, one not so big guy, both insanely fast?" Roger looked at him confused. Tori jabbed him in the ribs.

"That's not specific enough." She chastised. Roger laughed.

"Let me try." Danni rolled her eyes at Dustin. "One short brunette. Cocoa colored skin and brown eyes. Always wearing Navy. Then there's a tall blonde. Fair skinned, pretty blue green eyes, a cute nose that turns up a bit at the end…adorable dimples, when he smiles that goofy grin-" Danni cut herself off noticing Dustin's smirk, Tori's evil smile and Roger having an 'Aw how sweet' look on his face. "Which is ruined by him being the most self centered, egotistical, jerk in the world." She added on quickly her face the color of Shane's suit.

"So you know them?" Roger asked.

Tori nodded. "Hunter and Blake? You can say that." Roger smiled.

"Then you can know where to find them?"

Tori frowned. "I really wish I could." She admitted. Dustin nodded.

"Trust me dude she does. She's got a thing for the short-"

"Don't…go there." Tori said threatening. Roger laughed.

"Great, if they come by can you give them my card?" He asked handing it to Dustin. Danni leaned down and picked up her water bottle taking a swig. "Now if only I can find a Daniela James." Danni immediately whirled around and spit the water out of her mouth as she started chocking. Tori was jumping up and down while Dustin was helping the brunette to breath.

"Danni breath! If you die Alex will kill me! BREATH!" He shouted hitting her back lightly. Danni finally got the last of the water out of her lungs.

"D-Did you say Daniela James?" She asked. Roger, who was laughing throughout the entire situation, stopped and looked at her nodding. Danni started jumping up and down. "That's me! That's me!" She wailed. Roger looked at her and smiled.

"Should have known it was you. They said that you were a medium height cute brunette. Plus, I'm pretty sure you are the ONLY girl that rides motocross in the world." Danni smiled. "Well, I want to consider adding you to our team." Danni looked like she couldn't breath for a moment then she frowned.

"I don't see what big of an asset I'll be. Anytime I win a race someone throws, girls not being allowed to ride in my face and I get DQ-ed." She complained.

Roger frowned. "There's no rule about that. Just keep riding. Your great, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You three have a good day!" Roger said walking out.

"Catch ya later." Dustin and Danni said. As soon as Roger was out of earshot Danni started jumping up and down squealing with Dustin hugging her. "Your going to ride Factory Blue! Tori can you believe…Tori?" He asked putting the girl that was practically a sister to him down.

"Where'd she go?" Danni asked. They turned and saw Tori trying to take Dustin's bike.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"I'm borrowing your bike." Tori said simply.

"Ah, you see the way that usually works is you ask me first and I think about it for…half a second and tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me." Dustin retorted.

"You really want it to come to that?" Tori asked. Danni was laughing in a corner.

"I just did a prep! It's perfect!" Dustin exclaimed. Danni was leaning on his bike laughing.

"You would let me ride it." She pointed out. Tori nodded.

"Yeah! You would let her ride!" Tori agreed. Dustin nodded.

"Because the difference between you is, one, she can torch me, and two she IS a motocross rider and a wicked one at that." Danni nodded.

"Thanks." Tori sighed.

"Look, I really miss Blake and riding makes it seem like he's still around. Since Cam keeps the Tsunami Cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets." Tori explained. Dustin looked like he was about to argue and Danni decided to jump in.

"Dustin, your not leading her ride because she's a GIRL are you?" She challenged. She stood next to Tori with her arms crossed menacingly. Tori took the hint and took the same pose. Dustin gulped.

"Fine. But if you bend the handlebars or break the shifter of you BOTH have to-"

"Fix it." They said in unison.

"Good choice Dustin." Danni smirked.

With the Thunders

Hunter and Blake both sneezed simultaneously. They were out in a desert area waiting. "Someone must be talking about us." Blake laughed. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Focus. Are you sure he said here?" Hunter asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Maybe he forgot. I mean he's not technically an intelligent life form." Blake pointed out. Chub appeared and slide down face first in the sand. "Point proven." The two thunders ran down to help the green alien up. "Come on." Blake groaned picking him up.

Hunter looked annoyed. "Alright, we're here. Just like you said. This had better be worth the hike." He said all business.

"Oh it will! You see, I've made a life altering decision that will tip the balance of power in the universe." Chubo assured.

"Are you for real?" Blake asked unconvinced.

"I've decided to leave Lothor's army."

"Leave?" Blake asked.

"Turn over a new leaf, go to the light side." Chubo explained.

Hunter snorted. "What makes you think that the light side would want you?" He asked.

"Because, bitter ex-employees have all sorts of information. Classified files, secret pass codes to get into different places…get it?" Chubo tried spelling it out for the Thunders.

"Like Lothor's ship." Blake smirked.

"What's in it for you?" Hunter asked suspicious.

"Nothing. Like I said, I'm bitter and I want revenge for all the nasty things they've said about me!" Chubo assured.

The two Thunders shared a look and smirked.

At Storm Chargers

Shane walked in and did a double take outside. "Dude, I just saw Tori out front." He commented.

"Loading my pride and joy into her van I know." Dustin said sadly. Danni walked by and snickered.

"Don't let Alex hear you." Dustin shoved the girl playfully. "Alright boys I'll catch you later. I'm heading to the track for a bit." She said and walked out with her bike.

"You never even let ME ride that thing." Shane pointed out.

"Yeah, well she and Danni hit harder then you two…separate. Together? I don't even want to know." Dustin shuddered.

"Good point." Shane agreed. He looked out the store from where Danni had just left. "Hey, do you think it was a good idea to let Danni go alone? I mean those boys are pretty brutal and still have a grudge."

Dustin shrugged. "I'm sure they wont do anything extreme."

With Tori

Tori was riding along a deserted desert terrain leading toward the forest. She was riding along when another bike appeared behind her. It flew over a hill and started gaining ground. The other rider was obviously more experience. Tori tried to dodge and weave to no effect. Finally she tried turning into the woods to shake him off but he followed her with little trouble. Tori turned around and lost control of her bike. She turned around and ran into a root. The bike stopped and she flew out of the seat and rolled down a hill. The rider rode up to Tori and stopped next to her. "You okay?"

Tori got up extremely peeved and pulled off her helmet. "Hey! Do I look okay? What's the deal?!" She demanded. The rider pulled off his helmet revealing a smiling Blake. "Blake? What? You totally freaked me out! I thought you were one of Lothor's goons."

"Since when do they ride dirt bikes?" He challenged.

"You never no." Tori responded. "So where've you been anyways? You don't call, no letter." She listed off.

"You missed me didn't ya?" Blake accused. Tori's face got a twinge of pink.

"No." She said too quickly.

"Yeah you did. I can tell." Blake smirked.

Tori looked the other way and smiled evilly. "I don't like you anymore. And I don't want to talk to you ever again." She baited.

"Oh yeah? Even if I've got a way to get on Lothor's ship?" Blake challenged. Tori whipped her head around shocked.

With Danni

"Hey look whose here!" One of the boys called out. Danni just rolled her eyes and set her bike up at the starting line, jamming her helmet on her head.

"You know what, not even you guys can ruin my day." She smiled.

"Oh what? You got to a sale at Abercrombie?" One of them snickered causing the whole group to laugh.

Danni smirked. "Nope. I was just approached by _Roger Handling_ and he wants me to ride for Factory Blue." She announced. The boys' mouths dropped.

"No way."

"_They _want _you_?!" One of them exclaimed. Danni smirked wider.

"Yup. Now you guys going to race or what?" She asked pulling down her goggles. The boys mounted their bike nodding. The ringleader smirked.

"Let's seem how much Factory Blue wants her after we're through with her." He snickered. The gets went down and they all took off. They blasted through all the turns and flew over the hills. The boys all boxed Danni in so the only opening was for her to be run off the track. They started closing in. One of the boys rammed his bike into hers causing her to lose control. Her bike spun out of the track and she hit a haystack. She was thrown off her bike and went head first into a metal pole that was used for lights to light up the track at night.

Danni stopped moving. All the boys came to a stop and looked at each other scared. "Is she dead?" They asked. They all ditched their bikes and ran over to see if Danni was injured or not. It caused quiet a scene and soon a whole group came around. All too scared to move the still girl. One certain blonde in his civilian clothes elbowed his way to the front of the group. After seeing the group and hearing what happened he ran up to them.

Hunter made his way to the front and saw Danni on the ground. His eyes widened and he was quickly on the ground next to her. "No one tried to help her?!" He shouted. They all flinched back. He slowly rolled Danni so she was on her back and carefully pulled off her helmet. Danni groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter. Hunter sighed in relief that she was okay, but then a new wave of anger rushed into him. "Who did this?!" Everyone remained quiet. "Who?!" He roared again.

One of the boys pointed to the ringleader. "It was his idea, but we all boxed her in." Hunter growled and reached forward punching the ringleader.

"You run her off just because she's a girl?! Just because she's better than you?! You are a sorry excuse for a guy, and motocross rider! We ride for the fun of it, to get better when others beat us! Not only that you should show some chivalry! At the very least respect! I'd better not SEE you again on this track again or I WILL make you feel the pain you caused her!" He hissed. The boy ran away and Hunter went back to Danni. "You okay?" He asked.

Danni opened her eyes and attempted to nod. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay." She answered after her head hurt too much.

"Can you walk?" Hunter asked. Danni tried pushing herself up but winced.

"N-No." She said sadly. Hunter nodded.

"Okay then." He said and scooped her up bridal style. "You comfy?" He asked sarcastically.

"I would yell at you right now…but I am too tired. And too grateful." She had her arms wrapped his neck and leaned her head into his shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Hunter." Hunter smiled as his face turned red as he walked out of the group of people and towards his blue truck.

At Storm Chargers

"Ow…" Danni muttered from on top of the back table in Storm Chargers. Hunter had gotten an ice pack for her and put it on her head.

"Hey Hunter, what was the ice…Alex is going to kill me. That's it. I'm a dead man." Dustin said as he and Shane walked in and saw the shape Danni was in.

"Oh dude, I called it." Shane snickered.

"So it was a BAD thing for me to have called Alex and Mike?" Hunter asked. Danni nodded.

"Very bad. Because there is going to be a massive explosion in 3...2...1"

"DANNI! WE'RE HERE! WHERE ARE THEY?! WE'LL KICK THEY'RE ASS!" The two twins yelled in unison as they ran into Storm Chargers.

"Hide behind Danni." Shane laughed and motioned for Dustin to move. Without being have to told twice Dustin dove behind the girl for protection.

Alex and Mike burst into the back room and saw Danni holding her stomach, Dustin hiding behind her, Hunter holding an ice pack to her head, and Shane laughing his ass off in his corner. "Dustin! I thought I told you to watch her?!" Alex shouted.

"Well…um…I…" Dustin started off scared.

"He offered to take my shift so I could go riding. I promised I'd be careful and I got careless." Danni stepped in for the Earth Ninja.

"Oh really? Hunter told us you got run off the track into a pole!" Mike challenged. Danni pouted.

"Did you tell them EVERYTHING?!" She asked. Hunter shrugged.

"I thought it was important."

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tori shouted as she and Blake burst into Storm Chargers. Blake dragging Dustin's bike.

Shane was dying in his corner of the room. "This…is better then…comedy central!" He breathed in between his laughing fit.

"Oh my god what happened to you?!" Tori asked going to stand with the other girls and Hunter.

"What happened to my BIKE?!" Dustin asked looking out at his bike.

"Tori crashed it." Blake snickered.

"You CRASHED my BIKE?!" Dustin looked like a sad deprived puppy.

"Dustin!" Alex shouted. "Danni is hurt and your worried about your BIKE?!"

Dustin whimpered. "No, of course not."

"Good."

Blake crossed his arms and looked at his brother smirking. "So, Hunter. You decided to play hero?" He asked. Hunter face had the faintest of pink color on it.

"No, I was walking by and saw the crowd so I helped out." He made an excuse. Danni smirked and barely stifled a laugh. Blake rose an eyebrow.

"And what do you know that we don't?" He asked.

Danni laughed out loud this time and winced when she got hurt. "Stop moving around so much." Hunter chastised putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her and kept the other hand holding the ice pack.

"Fine. But to answer your question Blake. Let's just say I was conscious for the entire time that I was on the ground and heard some interesting things." Hunter winced remembering his rage at the group.

"Like what?" Shane asked ready for another laugh.

"Not telling."

Later at Ninja Ops

Tori had filled the other rangers in on Blake and Hunter's plan. "I don't buy it." Shane said having gotten serious again. Mike and Alex were sitting on the table, their hands on Danni's head as they used their ice powers, filling in for Hunter who was elsewhere. Danni was sitting on the floor watching as the group argued. "Why would Chubo, just all of a sudden decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane. It sounds far to convenient." Sensei agreed.

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out. Even if they get in the ship they wont attack until they can bring us in for backup." Tori recited the plan again.

"But what if they get capture and have their minds scrambled so they are evil and attack us again?" Danni asked from her spot. Everyone looked at her. "What? The fall made me a bit more random then usual. Sue me."

"Good, then that gives us time." Dustin smiled.

"Time for what?" Tori asked.

"For you to fix my bike, Miss Freestyle-No-Hand-Landing." Dustin reminded. Everyone started laughing.

"It wasn't that bad…I just took a little spill." Tori said.

"The fender's facing backwards." Danni pointed out.

"Well, so is yours." Alex reminded.

"But she has a good excuse for that." Mike reasoned.

"Alright! I'll fix it!" Tori caved.

In Space

Hunter and Blake Ninja streaked onto Lothor's ship and looked around. "Hi guys!" Chubo said running up from behind them. The two brothers turned around and punched the alien to the ground in surprise. Chubo withered on the ground. The two brothers shared an exasperated look.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on people." Hunter retorted as the boys helped Chubo up.

"Dude, you seriously need to work on your entrances." Blake advised.

"Follow me. He's taking a nap." Chubo said as he tiptoed out. The thunders sighed and followed.

They wound up in the throne room where Lothor was sitting on his throne sleeping. "We'll take it from here." Hunter said.

"Fine by me." Chubo shrugged and went to a console.

The two boys quietly went up to Lothor. "He's out like a light." Blake pointed out. "Careful…" He warned as they reached out for him. Lothor's head shot up and he was smiling.

"Surprise!" He called out. Kelzaks sprang out and grabbed the two boys. Lothor was laughing maniacally. They threw the two boys into the middle of the room. They got up ready to fight. "Don't just stand there the beam!" Lothor ordered.

A purple light came down and around the boys freezing them. "Got them!" Chubo cheered.

Lothor smirked. "Never trust an evil space ninja."

At Storm Chargers

Dustin and Danni walked back into Storm Chargers to check on their bikes. Tori had attempted to fix the bike but failed miserably so they decided to bring both of their bikes back to Storm Chargers and fix it themselves, seeing as they were the only mechanics. They spotted Hunter and Blake talking to Roger Handling. They shook his hand and he walked out.

The two rangers walked over to the brothers excited. "So what you guys sign?" Danni asked.

Dustin looked excited. "The three of you riding for Factory Blue! That's crazy." The two Thunder Rangers looked extremely pissed off.

"We'll catch you later." Hunter said and started to walk away. Dustin stopped him oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Hey you guys wanna hang? We just got those new rubber stop triple clamps in." Dustin asked.

"We'll pass." Blake hissed and walked out. Hunter was right behind him but Danni caught his arm. Hunter turned around clearly annoyed.

"Hey, I wanna thank you again for helping me out back there. And I want to pay you back for it. You didn't have to do what you did." She thanked smiling. Hunter glared.

"Your right. I didn't." Danni's face flared red from anger.

"_What?" _Danni asked unbelieving what she had just heard.

"You heard what I said." Hunter said again. Danni glared at him.

"You are such a jerk!" She shouted and turned around going to walk back to Dustin who looked confused by why the two boys were giving them such cold treatment.

At Ninja Ops

The four remaining Ninja's were all training. Alex and Mike, and Shane and Tori. "Have they told you their plan?" Shane asked blocking a punch from the blonde.

"No." she said simply ducking under a swipe.

"Don't you think that's unwise?" Mike asked trying to kick out her sisters legs. Alex just jumped into the air.

"Yeah, I mean they can do the whole Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde thing." Alex suggested aiming a kick at her sister who rolled out of the way.

"They said they'd let us know what happened." Tori said kicking at Shane then grabbing his shoulders. "I trust them." She said as she pushed him away.

"Stupid jerk!" Danni fumed as she walked into Ninja Ops with Dustin close behind.

"Here we…" Alex started.

"Go again." Mike finished.

"If them is Blake and Hunter, you might want to rethink that." Dustin advised.

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"We just saw them in the shop and they just completely blew us off. And when Danni went to thank Hunter he was cold." Dustin explained.

"How cold?" Mike asked.

"Colder then you two in the Artic." Danni growled.

"Ouch." Alex muttered.

"It was like déjà vu all over again." Dustin sighed.

"Technically that's impossible Dustin." Cam said from the library in the corner.

"Whatever man. I'm telling you these guys are suffering from a major brain fade." Dustin pressed on.

"And when I get a hold of that jerk Hunter he's going to be suffering from brain trauma."

Dustin looked at the girl slightly afraid. "It was like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool." Tori asked.

"Like those guys have ever been reliable." Shane countered.

"Well, in Storm Chargers today Hunter…" Alex trailed off seeing Danni's glare and growl at that name.

"Is evil and must be destroyed?" Mike said unsure. Danni nodded her head in approval.

"Speaking of which, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Cam said and pointed to the screen.

"Monster attack near the factories." Mike announced. On the screen looked like a giant snail.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane asked.

"Ah…hello well placed aggression." Danni smirked.

"You want to say it, or should I?" Tori asked. The Six rangers all lined up.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." They responded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

They all Ninja streaked into the factory area with their swords and staffs drawn. Everything seemed quiet. "Nothing here." Shane muttered.

"But wasn't there a huge snail on the screen?" Alex asked.

"That's what I saw." Dustin shrugged.

"The coordinates are set for this exact spot." Mike assured.

"I hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts." Tori announced. Danni nodded.

"An excellent point Tori. I'm going to get to a vantage point…off the ground." She said and jumped onto one of the rafters looking around. The ground got foggy.

"Um…we'll help her." Alex and Mike said jumping up as well. The snail monster came out of no where and slashed the wind rangers.

"Called that one!" Danni said from on top of the rafters.

"Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers? You know, you look taller on TV." The snail monster spoke walking towards the rangers.

"Has anyone ever told you your uglier in person?" Dustin retorted.

"What is this Attack of the Giant Snail?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"He is here to avenge the death of his brothers." Alex said dramatically.

"All of those poor snails killed on a daily basis." Mike added on.

"Dude, if your upset about your brothers, take it up with the French. At least we don't eat you." Danni pointed out.

"Let's get this guy!" Shane cheered. The Elementals jumped down to join the Wind's and got ready to attack.

Above them on a catwalk the Thunder's stood. "There they are." Blake pointed out.

"It's show time!" Hunter said in response. He fired lightening at the six rangers.

"Okay, was not…"

"Expecting that." The twins said.

"No kidding." Tori agreed.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Dustin asked.

Shane looked up and saw the rangers. "What are you guys doing?!"

Danni spotted the two rangers and growled. "Blake, Hunter your aim SUCKS !" She shouted.

"Hey! Remember us?" Blake asked. Danni lowered her visor and looked around her at the other ranger.

"Didn't I JUST call them by their names?" She asked.

"I heard ya." Alex nodded.

"So did I." Mike agreed.

"You guys?!" Dustin exclaimed seeing the thunders.

"What are you doing?!" Tori called out.

"Yeah! What's up with you guys?!" Shane asked.

The two Thunders jumped down and ran forward ready to attack. Danni laughed. "Ah…the joys of how the universe works. Now I can beat up the person who got me worked up in the first place." She smirked and got her weapon ready.

The thunders met the rangers and started slashing at them. The Winds were too shocked to fight back immediately but the Elementals jumped into the fight right away. Shane, Tori, and Mike were fighting Blake. "Blake stop!" Shane said.

"Not until your destroyed!" The Navy ranger retorted slashing at the red ranger.

"Blake please you don't mean that!" Tori pleaded before she too was slashed and fell into Mike.

"I'm thinking he does." She responded and charged forward.

Hunter was fighting Alex, Dustin, and Danni. He slashed at Alex sending her to the ground and Dustin growled. Hunter slashed at his chest but Dustin split into two Dustin's. "Time to split!" Dustin said as the two Dustin's cart wheeled and started their assault on a nonmoving Hunter. They slashed his shoulders and Hunter's suit fell to the ground empty. "Aw man, that's my move!"

"Where is he?" Alex asked. A huge shadow loomed over the rangers. Danni didn't even have to look up to know what it was. She gulped.

"I think I found him." Hunter was standing as tall as one of the Zords looking down at the other rangers.

"Gimme five down low, Dustin." He said ramming his palm into Dustin making a little indent.

"I'm okay." Dustin groaned as Hunter lifted his arm and went back to normal height.

"Dustin!" Alex cried out and ran over to help the yellow ranger. "You'll pay for that. ICE BEAM!" She cried out firing the ice beam at the ranger.

"Thunder Shield!" He protected himself with his weapon. Alex's attack came right back at her and struck her in the chest. She flew backwards into Danni.

"Alex you okay?" Danni asked putting her down gently. Alex nodded. "Good, I got this guy." She cracked her neck.

"Crimson blaster!" Hunter fired at the Wind rangers. They jumped out of the way and ran. The snail monster fired them.

"What do we do?" Mike asked running up to Alex and Danni.

"Go after them. I'll stay here with the bipolar brothers." Danni ordered.

"You sure?" Alex asked. Danni nodded.

"Definetly. I want payback from Hunter, and getting back at Blake for being cold is a bonus also." She shrugged. "Go." She ordered and the two Ice Ninja's ran off to help Wind's.

"Come on. Let's get this over with!" Hunter said running forward with his Thunder Staff. Blake was going too but he collapsed to his knees holding his head. "What's the matter?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know." Blake said.

"She's right there. She can attack. We've got to get on the offensive." Hunter explained.

"I can't!" Blake argued.

"No worries. I never attack an opponent whose not ready." Danni shrugged. "But I am not a patient person. And by the looks of it your ready to go Hunter. So if he's not on his feet soon, your fighting me by yourself." Danni explained.

With the Winds

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked.

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane explained.

"Good idea!" Alex agreed.

"What? Where'd you come from?!" Tori asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Alex! SO not the time! Danni sent us here. She's taking care of the Thunders." Mike explained.

They hit a dead end, with the only place to go was over a railing. The snail caught up to them and sent them flying over. He jumped down after them ready to fight again. "Let's put the Wind in Wind Rangers! Let's put him in the spin cycle. On the COLDEST setting possible." Shane ordered. The five rangers locked elbows and started spinning around. The Wind rangers bringing the wind and the Elementals bringing the cold. The snail froze into a statue.

"Should we, defrost him?" Dustin asked sarcastically.

"Why I believe Dustin's right." Tori agreed.

"Let's put em together! STORM STRIKER!" Shane shouted. "FIRE!" They fired the weapon and the monster shattered and then exploded.

The snail grew to epic proportions. "A giant snail…that's so weird." Alex muttered.

"As if what we do on a daily basis is normal?" Mike challenged.

"She's got a point." Dustin agreed.

"A giant alien. Typical." Tori said.

"Cam, your thoughts?" Shane asked.

"_I'm thinking Megazord."_

"Me too." Shane laughed as they sent out the Zords.

With the Thunders

"I told you I'm fine." Blake said on his feet. Hunter nodded.

"Finally." Danni rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Look!" Hunter pointed to the Giant snail and the Megazord.

"_Danni! Let's get in the Zord battle!"_ Alex said through the morpher. Danni pouted.

"Looks like you boys got lucky. I have other matters to attend to. Snow Leopard! Polar Bear! Sabertooth Tiger! Arise!" She shouted. The three Zords appeared and Danni made a hand sign. "Tundra Megazord Formation!" She shouted and hopped into the Megazord.

"Oh no she doesn't. Let's get in that fight!" Hunter growled.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed.

In the Zord Battle

The Snail had turned into just a shell and ricocheted off of the two Zords. "Okay, this is so weird." Danni said.

"Lightening Megazord! Ramp Attack!" Shane ordered. The shell and the Zord collided with the Zord winning. The thunder Zords came out of nowhere.

"Oh great. The bugs are back." Tori groaned. Hunter's Zord pulled off to the side.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Blake asked.

"I feel weird…" Hunter responded. "Why are we fighting?"

"I feel it too." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Where am I?" Hunter asked gaining some of his memory.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Shane asked.

"I can hear them! It's something about them not knowing why they're fighting. And they seem really genuinely confused on what they're doing." Danni answered.

"And you can hear them…how?" Dustin asked.

"She can hear someone call her from a mile away." Alex retorted.

"She's got the hearing of a jungle cat." Mike added on. A purple light shot down and hit the Thunder Zords.

"What was I thinking? Let's crush them!" Hunter shouted.

"With you all the way bro!" Blake agreed.

"And…never mind." Danni retorted as the Thunders formed their Megazord and started attacking.

"We'll handle the Thunders. You've got the snail!" Shane ordered. The snail was just getting up and the Elementals smirked.

"We've got this. Power Disk! Locked and Dropped! Fire Sword!" Danni shouted. "Final Flaming Slash!" She shouted as they destroyed the snail. "Well that was easy."

The snail emitted a strange fog and then the shell exploded sending orange rays onto all of the Megazords. "What's happening?!" The Winds shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Danni defended.

"Not us!" The Thunders yelled.

With Cam and Sensei

"The Megazords are offline! There's no one onboard!" Cam announced.

"Are you able to locate the rangers?" Sensei asked.

"No, it's like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there! I've tried everything. There's just no sign of them anywhere."

With the Rangers

Shane woke up lying on a bunch of rocks, de-morphed. He pushed himself up and looked around, finding himself on an island. There were yellow and light blue clouds of smoke near him. A bit father away there were two white clouds of smoke and the farthest was a scarlet cloud of smoke up in a tree. "Hello? Guys?" He looked up into the sky. The picture zoomed up to show he was in the middle of the ocean on an unknown island. "WHERE AM I?!"


	9. Return of Thunder Part 2

A/N: Uh-oh! The Thunder Rangers are back to being evil again! What will happen? Can the rangers snap them out of it in time? Or will they be too late? THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

**Return of Thunder Part 2**

"_It doesn't happen to often, but here in Blue Bay Harbor, the weather has become the news. A cold front is gripping the city-"_ The news anchor said on the TV.

Cam was sitting in his chair in Ninja Ops with a green sweatshirt on as he rubbed his arms. "No kidding." He retorted.

"_Causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply."_

Cam looked over at Sensei who looked fine. "You sure your alright dad?" Cam asked.

"This is the first time I've been glad to have fur. Have you had any luck locating the rangers?"

"Nothing. It's like they vanished into another dimension." Cam sighed.

"Always a possibility. Keep trying." Sensei urged.

"I will." Cam promised with determination written on his face.

On the Island

Tori woke up and hesitantly pushed herself off the ground. She saw Dustin getting up and went over to him. "Aw man…I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250's." Dustin muttered.

"Me too…whatever that means." Tori responded. "Hey where's Shane?"

"Right here!" Shane shouted as he came down from a bunch of rocks and up to the two rangers. "I hiked up a hill to check things out. We're on an island."

"An island?" Tori asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. There's no other land or people around as far as I can see." Dustin instinctively reached for his morpher but Shane shook his head. "Hey, don't bother. I already tried."

"Last thing I remember. We were playing battling Zords with Blake and Hunter." Dustin pointed out. Shane nodded and cast a look at Tori.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"There's got to be an explanation." Tori spoke.

"I think everything's pretty clear!" Shane retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We've known those guys what? A month? And how much of the time are the actually not trying to take us out?" Shane pointed out.

"You didn't see Blake the other day. Something must have happened to he in Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship." Tori reasoned.

"When your ready to get real come and talk to me. Alright? I gotta find a way outta here." Shane spoke and started to walk off. Tori sighed.

"We can always trade him in for a new ranger." Dustin mused, speaking up for the first time. "Maybe a green one." He suggested.

There was an ear shattering scream that sent all the Ranges running to the source. The Wind rangers arrived at the base of the tree where Mike and Alex were standing. "What happened? Who screamed?" Dustin asked looking at Alex. Alex smiled.

"We're fine. It was Danni who screamed." She answered.

"Well where is she?" Shane asked. Mike laughed and pointed up.

"See for yourself." She spoke. The rangers all looked up to see Danni at the top of the tree. She was perched on a branch and clinging on for dear life.

"How'd she get up there?" Tori asked.

"Don't know. I guess that's where she landed." Alex shrugged.

"Why doesn't she climb down?" Dustin asked.

"She can't." Mike stated.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because she's afraid of heights." The two twins answered in unison.

"She's afraid of heights?" Tori asked unbelieving.

"Heights and reptiles." Alex nodded.

"But the Zord battles?" Shane pointed out.

"Remember how she was last time? That was her first Zord battle. She's petrified to go in there."

"SHUT UP!" Danni shouted.

"Then come down!" Mike challenged. That shut the girl up. "Come on! We'll catch you!" She assured.

"You know Shane can just get her. His element is wind." Dustin pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Power of Air!" Shane shouted as a wind picked up and pushed Danni out of the tree she screamed but Shane bent the air around her so she slowly drifted to the ground.

"Better?" Alex laughed.

"I'm so going to kill you two when we get off this island." Danni growled.

The group started off walking again as soon as Danni was less shaken up. "Wait a minute." Tori called out to Shane who was going farther ahead of the group. "Alright I know this is brutal but you have to allow for the possibility that there is some logical reason for all of this." Tori pressed on.

"Oh, are we throwing out theories on what's with the Thunder Brothers?" Danni asked. Dustin nodded. "I say they're bipolar."

The group stopped when they noticed a streak of Navy go in front of them near the beginning of the woods. "You guys saw that right?" Dustin asked. Alex nodded.

"I did."

"Good. I thought I was going insane."

A crimson streak moved by and farther into the woods. "Over there!" Shane shouted.

"Where is it going?" Mike asked.

"Who knows!" Tori shrugged. The group ran and flipped over the branches in the woods. They kept running until Shane and Danni skidded to a stop.

"Hold on." Danni held out a hand. Immediately the other four rangers stopped behind them.

Shane looked around. "It came this way. I saw it."

"Good eye Shane." Blake complimented. The rangers looked down to see the two thunders in their uniform glaring at them.

"You ever wonder if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with three Wind Ninjas and three Elemental Ninja's, who would win?" Hunter asked. Danni growled and narrowed her eyes.

"No one. The only way we win is to work together." Tori spoke seeing as Danni was ready to pounce.

"Which I thought we were doing." Dustin added on.

"Guess you thought wrong." Blake retorted.

"Dude, Danni's right." Alex said.

"You two are bipolar." Mike finished.

"Tell you what, we'll even give you a ten second head start if you want to run." Hunter offered.

"Who said we're running?" Danni hissed.

"Sorry Tor, whatever's up with these guys, we're not going to get them to fix it by letting them stomp us." Shane spoke.

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori said. Danni smiled wickedly.

"Good, then we're all on the same page here." The rangers pulled off their clothes so they were in their Ninja uniform and got ready to fight.

"We don't want to fight you!" Dustin called out.

"But you give us no choice." Alex added on.

"Enough talk." Hunter spoke.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Danni retorted. They all ran forward and broke off into different fights. Alex, Dustin, and Tori against Blake and Mike, Shane, and Danni against Hunter.

Mike jumped forward and aimed a high kick for Hunter's head. He ducked under it and aimed a punch for her stomach. She stepped out of the way and was about to kick his legs out, when he jumped into the air and spun around, kicking her away. She skidded across the ground and was about to hit a tree before Danni jumped behind her.

Shane jumped in and aimed a kick at Hunter, he simply blocked with his forearm and aimed his own kick at Shane. He brought up his arm and blocked a punch from Hunter. He ducked under another one and spun around to catch a kick aimed for his stomach. They both spun around and kicked and their legs connected spitting up dust. Hunter growled and charged forward aiming a kick at Shane's head. He flipped over and out of the way. Hunter spun his leg on the ground and tried to trip him, but Shane flipped over out of the way. Hunter put his arm on the ground and shifted all his weight to it and lifted his leg in the air, in a sort of break dance move, kicking Shane to the ground. He was ready to aim a kick at Shane's unmoving body, when someone's hand stuck out and blocked for it. Hunter looked up and saw Danni standing over Shane. She kicked him in the stomach so they were no longer standing over the red ranger. "You've got me to deal with now bug boy." She narrowed her eyes.

Alex, Dustin, and Tori were all aiming punches at Blake who was dodging them. He grabbed all of their arms and twisted them so they were tangled. "Well, this could have gone better." Alex muttered he pushed Tori and her away. He spun around to kick at Tori and held onto Dustin's wrist twisting it around painfully. "Dustin!" Alex shouted and aimed a punch at Blake who blocked with Dustin's wrist and tossed him into her. Tori ran up and aimed a punch at Blake but he spun around to elbow her in the back.

Dustin got off of the ground and started throwing punches at Blake which he expertly dodged. Blake punched Dustin squarely in the chest and he stumbled backwards. He turned his attention to Alex who was trying to kick out his legs. He jumped out of the way and when Alex tried to grab his arm, he grabbed hers and tossed her into Dustin. Tori aimed a high kick at Blake's head which he ducked under and spun around to face her. "Blake that's enough!" She shouted. Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm across his chest so his elbow was under her chin. They looked at each other for a few seconds and something pink flashed in Blake's eyes and he loosened his grip.

Danni and Hunter were going at it just like their last battle. Hunter kept aiming punches at her stomach and head which she would dodge and she kept aiming kicks at his head which he would either block or grab. Danni laughed. "From our last match I've gotten to learn quiet a bit about how you fight." She informed him. Hunter snorted.

"Oh really? How so?" He challenged. Danni smirked.

"How about a demonstration?" She snickered. She jumped forward so she was directly in front of Hunter. He was about to aim a punch at her when she slid out of the way so she was behind him. He whirled around and punched without thinking. She ducked and his fist connected with a tree. He recoiled his hand and yelped in pain. Danni grabbed the hand he had just injured and bent it behind his back and forced him to lay flat on the ground. "You fight with your brawns, not brains. You favor your punches. You've got to learn to be more flexible. And…I'm just better then you are." She laughed at the last part.

"More flexible huh?" Hunter asked.

"And tactical." She added on, smugness evident in her voice. Hunter smirked.

"Okay then." He grabbed Danni's legs and pulled so she fell on her back. Hunter quickly rolled over. Danni had just sat up and was ready to throw a punch when Hunter got up in her face. Danni was confused for a minute, but that feeling soon was replace with shock as Hunter kissed her neck. It lasted about three seconds. Hunter smirked and then punched her in the gut, letting a bit of electricity sink in, so she flew backwards into a tree where she shook her head and growled. She got up, along with Mike and Shane and circled the boy.

"Your dead…your BEYOND dead. I'm going to skin you alive!" Danni growled.

"You've got to catch me first!" He muttered and Ninja streaked out.

"Oh no you don't!" Shane shouted.

"After him!" Mike exclaimed as the three rangers Ninja streaked after the Crimson ranger.

Blake saw his brother leave and shook his head, tossing Tori to the side, and followed suit. "Let's go!" Tori ordered and she, Alex, and Dustin all Ninja streaked as well.

At the Beach

They all landed and immediately started fighting again. Danni looked like she was seriously ready to murder Hunter making Shane and Mike back off just a bit. The two sides separated and glared at each other. "We having fun yet?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"No, but there's always this." Hunter spoke.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"Wow, that's original." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Knew THAT was coming." Dustin agreed.

"Any ideas for retaliation?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Only one." Tori smirked.

"Everyone ready?" Shane asked. Danni grinned maliciously.

"More than."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"Ohh it's on now! We're through taking it easy on you! " Blake shouted.

"Your right Shane! They aren't going to listen to reason!" Tori finally saw.

"If it's them or us, I choose us!" Dustin agreed.

"We follow Danni's orders." Alex and Mike spoke. Danni grinned under her visor.

"And I'm about to rip Hunter to shreds." She spoke putting her hand on her fire staff.

"Thank you! Finally someone's listening to me." Shane thanked.

"NINJA SWORDS!"

"SNOW STAFFS!"

"FIRE STAFF!"

"THUNDER STAFFS!" They all jumped forward and broke off into their groups again.

Mike charged at Hunter and started slashing at him. He backed off and slashed at her. She growled. "Crystal Crossbow!" She fired one of her arrows.

"Thunder Shield!" Hunter shouted as Mike's attack flew back at her. Shane quickly intervened slashing at Hunter's shoulder. Hunter's attention was instantly directed to him.

Shane was slashed by Hunter and hopped onto a cliff. "Hawk Blaster!" He shouted and fired blasts at Hunter who simply dodged.

"My blaster's bigger than yours!" He shouted firing at Shane. Shane fell off of the cliff and onto the ground. Danni sped up behind him and their staff's clashed.

"A big blaster? Are you compensating for something Hunter?" Danni snickered. Under his helmet Hunter's face flared red.

"Shut up and be destroyed!" He retorted attempting to slash at her. She rolled out of the way and laughed.

"You never answered! I guess I'm right!" She pressed on, trying to get the ranger out of his calm zone…with which, she was succeeding.

Tori, Alex, and Dustin were all slashing at Blake. Blake pushed them off. Tori and Alex rolling one way, and Dustin the other. "Ninja Beams!" Dustin shouted and shot out yellow beams of light at Blake. Blake deflected them and on hit Alex, and she fell into Tori. "ALEX!" He shouted.

"I-I'm okay." She assured.

"Your aim is lame Dustin, but I'm not shocked. Are you?!" Blake asked as he started to electrocute Dustin using the horns on his helmet.

At Ninja Ops

There was snow freezing the waterfall and it continued to fall outside. "This is crazy! It's never been this cold here. We've broken every record since the weather service has existed." Cam pointed out. He now had a blanket around his arms as he sat at his computer.

Sensei was still dressed normally but beginning to feel the heat change. "Why couldn't I have been a long haired Peruvian guinea pig?"

"I've turned up the heat, but I'm worried about having enough power to drive the search system."

"We have no choice Cam. We must find the rangers."

"I'll keep trying dad."

With the Rangers

"Can't touch this!" Danni snickered as she was hopping out of the way of Hunter's blaster. Hunter had gotten so frustrated, he was firing blindly.

"Stay still!" He ordered.

"No way!"

"Fine…then I'll fire on your friends!" Hunter changed his strategy and fired at the other five rangers who got the direct hit. "Now for another hit." He spoke aiming it at the five forms on the ground.

"NO!" Danni shouted and hopped in the way, taking the hit for the other rangers.

"Danni!" The others called out. She collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach where the blast hit.

"I'm okay. That won't keep me down." She spoke already pushing herself up.

Shane and the others pushed themselves up as well. "Look, we know you have some emotional issues that your going through right now. Have you ever considered group therapy?" Shane asked.

"Um…" Hunter said looking down. Blake looked down as well.

"This is getting really old!" Tori muttered.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I mean I love dirt as much as the next guy but-"

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin!" Blake retorted.

"You did NOT just bag on my riding!" Dustin shouted and charged forward. The two exchanged slashes and Blake got his Navy Antlers around Dustin's waist. Hunter stood their looking down in confusion.

"Why are we fighting?" Danni heard this and cocked her head to the side. "Hey wait…isn't Dustin our friend?" He asked confused.

"Oh my God. They were wiped. They erased their memories." Danni announced.

"What?" The others asked.

"Trust me and when you get an…opening take it." She urged. She brought down her visor and started to walk slowly towards Hunter. "That's right Hunter…Dustin is your friend. And so are we. Remember? You helped me out at the track?" Danni tried to remind the Crimson ranger.

"T-That's right…those boys ran you into that light…I saw and helped you back to Storm Chargers." Hunter spoke.

"Good Hunter, that's it. You remember."

"Blake! This is wrong." Hunter spoke to his brother.

"What are you talking about Hunter?!" Blake asked surprised.

"Ninja Beams!" Tori and Shane called out, firing on Blake. Blake flew backwards, releasing Dustin, and crashing into Hunter.

"Storm Striker!"

Alex and Mike already had out their weapons. "Fire Chain Whip!" Danni shouted. A flaming chain whip appeared in her hands. She cracked it and the fire came off of it revealing a normal chain whip. "Typhoon Canon!"

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"FIRE!" Danni ordered the two teams. The two Thunder brothers dropped to the ground.

The two started groaning and pushed themselves up. "Ohh my head." Blake complained. He and Hunter both hand their visors down. The other rangers lowered their visors and stepped forward cautiously.

"Where are we? Are you alright?" Hunter asked Blake who nodded. They noticed the others. "What are you guys doing here?" Danni's eyebrow twitched.

"You mean you don't remember ANYTHING that you did?" Hunter and Blake shook their heads. This seemed to set Danni off more. "I'M GOING TO RING YOUR NECK!" She shouted as she tried to lunge at Hunter. Alex and Mike stepped in and held her back as she thrashed around.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked ignoring the girl.

"Uh-huh." Blake nodded.

"What happened?" Hunter asked hesitantly casting a glance at Danni. "What did we do?"

"You kissed her neck." Alex and Mike said in unison.

Hunter's mouth fell open and he immediately clamped it shut. "I-I _what?"_

"You kissed her neck to surprise her then gave her a cheap shot to the gut and sent her flying into a tree because you used your power." Shane explained in depth. Hunter nodded and seemed to back away at the girl who grew angry with each passing second. His cheeks were a light pink.

"Nice one Hunter." Blake laughed.

"HEY!" Chubo called out from the cliff he was standing on. Everyone turned their attention to him, their past conversation forgotten. "You down there! Yeah you! In the bug suits!"

"He'd better not be talking to us." Hunter growled as he raised his visor.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! I worked too hard for you to mess things up now!" Chubo shouted. From behind the rangers there was an explosion and the snail that they had been fighting and destroyed came back to life only super charged.

"You can't keep a good snail down!" He spoke.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Tori muttered. It fired a blast at the rangers.

"Watch out!" Shane warned. The Elemental and Thunder rangers all rolled to the left, out of the way of the blast and unfortunately the Wind's took the hit. The kickback from the blast still sent the other 5 rangers flying backwards. They groaned and got up.

"You three okay?" Hunter asked.

"Peachy." Danni retorted sarcastically.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane asked.

"Ugh! Now what does he want?" Dustin groaned.

"Want? I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause and atmospheric reaction that would drop the temperature to 100 degrees below zero! I want payback!" He shouted firing beams at the Wind's.

"Really? Was shouting your plan out for us to here the smartest idea?" Mike asked shaking her head. A group of Kelzaks ran out and started to attack the Wind's.

"And what are we? Statues? Hello! Perfectly good capable rangers over here ready to throw down!" Alex waved her hands.

"You actually WANT to fight?" Blake questioned. Danni nodded.

"In our Academy we were taught to have the heart of a warrior and never lose faith in your strength and your friends. So we're trigger happy, so to speak." Danni answered.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Hunter said sarcastically earning a elbow to the ribs from the fiery brunette. "Anyways, we gotta help them!"

"All over it bro! Let's do it!" Blake agreed. The five were about to rush off but Chubo stopped them.

"Not so fast!" Chubo shouted jumping from the cliff in front of the rangers. "Listen to me Elemental rangers. The Wind and Thunder rangers have betrayed you! They're the ones who destroyed your Academy and kidnapped your Sensei!" Chubo accused.

"What?!" Blake and Hunter said in unison.

"Okay…" Mike nodded her head while twirling her finger around her helmet, the universal sign of insanity.

"That just proved you are as dumb as you look." Alex added on.

"Yeah seriously. As if we would believe something as stupid and farfetched as that!" Danni snorted. She stiffened and looked up. She saw a pink light streaming down aiming for them. "Look out!" She shouted and pushed Hunter and Blake out of the way. Alex shoved Mike towards the two boys and Alex and Danni got hit with the pink light. The pink light went through their suits and then disappeared.

"Alex! Danni!" Mike called out running over to them with the Thunders close behind.

"You two okay?" Blake asked. Alex looked at her hands.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.

"As long as we don't grow a second head then we're fine." Danni snickered.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." He spoke sarcastically. The two girl's visors flashed pink and Chubo stepped forward.

"Here's the real deal! You can't trust the other rangers anymore! Even the other Elemental! She sold you out so she could stay with the Winds! They and the Thunders plotted and destroyed your Academy and stole your Sensei!"

"What are you babbling about?!" Blake shouted.

"I'd NEVER turn on my sister OR Danni!" Mike growled.

"Obviously someone's one olive short of a martini." Hunter shook his head.

"Tell them the truth! They deserve to know!" Chubo pressed on.

"Don't listen to him! It's a pack of lies!" Blake assured.

"Your trying to destroy us!" Mike accused.

"And when is he NOT?" Hunter challenged.

"Good point." Mike nodded.

"My own sister…" Alex muttered. She looked to Danni who tightened her grip on her staff.

"One of our own…" She agreed. They clenched their fists and charged forward. The three other Ninja's turned around shocked seeing the two staff's coming down on top of them.

"What's the matter with you?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Have you two lost your Ninja minds?!" Mike asked.

"You don't deserve to call yourself an Ice Ninja…you TRAITOR!" Alex shouted and charged at Mike trying to slash at her from any angle.

"And you?" Blake asked slightly afraid.

"You'll pay for destroying our Academy." Danni growled.

Blake nodded. "I was expecting that." He ducked under a swing from Danni's fire staff and pulled out his Thunder staff.

"Calm down Danni! We aren't your enemies!" Hunter shouted grabbing Danni's staff.

"Liar!" She shouted and slashed his chest.

Mike was holding her Thunder staff horizontally to block a vertical strike from Alex. "Alex! Please snap out of it! Don't you remember anything that's happened?!"

"I remember you sold us out for those Wind weasels!" She shouted and slashed her across the chest.

The Wind's looked over and were shocked. "They're fighting each other?!" Shane said as he kicked away his Kelzak.

"No way! Alex is fighting Mike! What the heck happened?!" Tori asked. She spun around and kicked three Kelzaks away.

"Dude why do you gotta be so crabby?!" Dustin asked fighting the snail monster. He got pushed aside and saw the fight. "Whoa! What's going on?!"

"We'll tell you as soon as we find out." Shane commented. Steam started coming out from behind the rangers. They whirled around so they could keep an eye on the steam and the Kelzaks. "What's that?!"

"Toxic steam! The island is sinking fast. Soon the earth will be one giant snow cone! And you can't do a thing about it!" The snail informed.

"Wanna bet?" Shane challenged. Three Kelzaks jumped forward. Two of which Dustin and Tori pushed away and the third which Shane accidentally pushed into the steam. The Kelzak went crazy and completely obliterated the other Kelzaks.

"This is weird." Dustin commented.

"I get it! He's fighting because of the steam!" Tori exclaimed.

"Like I said. Weird."

Alex had forced Mike to her knees as she held the Snow staff to her shoulder, forcing it down on her. Danni was standing over the two Thunder brothers with her fire staff pressed horizontally against their necks. She held it with her foot as she stood up straight holding fireballs in her hands. "Now you'll pay." The two girls said in unison.

"Danni! Alex! Wait!" Shane pleaded.

"Stop!" Dustin yelled.

"Don't do it!" Tori shouted.

Alex looked over at the yellow ranger and looked away. "You brought this on yourself Mike." She growled.

"Alex…please…it's me." Mike spoke as if she were completely heartbroken, which she was. Alex hesitated.

"Any last requests?" Danni laughed.

"Not wasting us?" Blake suggested hopefully.

"Nice try." Danni snickered.

"Worth a shot." He shrugged.

"Danni, stop this. We aren't you enemy! We wouldn't want to hurt you!" Hunter tried talking her out of it.

"Yeah, especially Hunter." Blake snickered. Hunter lowered his visor to look at his brother.

"Really? Now?" Blake shrugged.

"I just thought we could bring it up." Hunter looked up at Danni.

"Danni…it's me Hunter. We're your friends remember? I helped you out at the track, and you helped me get my mind back just a few minutes ago." Hunter tried using the same method that Danni had used on him. She lowered her hands and the fire died out.

"I-I…"

Unfortunately for the two girls, luck wasn't on their side today. The steam came out from some rocks and blasted both the girls in the face. The shrieked in pain as Hunter, Blake, and Mike rolled away. The two girls screamed in agony. "What's happening to us?!" Alex shouted.

"Danni! Alex!" Mike called out. She was about to run up to the two girls when the Thunder's held her back.

Green foam appeared on their helmets, suits, arms, and legs. "The steam got them!" Shane shouted.

"Right in the face!" Tori added on.

"This has gone from bad to worse." Dustin said solemnly. The two girls dropped to their knees as the steam died down. They were shaking and growling like animals. Danni looked very primal at that point while Alex still looked semi normal.

"This is the end!" Danni shouted and charged forward.

"Mike your done!" Alex yelled and followed suit.

"No!" Dustin and Tori shouted running to intercept the two. Dustin took Danni and Tori took Alex, seeing as Dustin didn't have the heart to fight Alex.

"Don't hurt her!" Hunter yelled at the same time Mike shouted "Don't hurt them!" They looked at each other. "Which 'her' were you referring to?" Mike challenged.

"Uh...by her I meant them." Hunter tried. Mike shook her head.

"We're not trying to hurt them!" Tori shouted as she was clinging onto Alex.

"We're trying to hold them!" Dustin yelled. Danni pulled him over her shoulder and then slashed him in the chest. Alex punched Tori's gut and followed Danni's lead.

"Dustin! You, Tori, and Blake go help Shane with the snail monster! Hunter and I will try and snap them out of it!" Mike shouted.

"Right!" The three shouted and ran off.

"Give you three guesses who your fighting." Mike snickered.

Hunter nodded. "I had a feeling."

Mike ran forward and jumped on Alex's back. "Come on! Fight this! Your stronger than this!" She encouraged. Alex whirled around, throwing her sister off of her back and slashed her across the chest.

Hunter was on his knee holding his staff vertically trying to guard his face from Danni's attack. "Come on Danni fight this! I know what it's like to be controlled! You can fight it! Remember how I was beating you guys!" Danni slammed her staff into Hunter's stomach and tossed him over his shoulder. "Okay…I probably deserved that for bringing that up. Note to self: Pick new strategy!"

Mike was thrown to the ground near Hunter and the two looked at each other. "So…how's it going?" Mike asked. Danni and Alex appeared pressing their staff's into their necks.

"Not so good." Hunter muttered.

The other rangers saw what was happening. "Get off of them!" Shane shouted and pushed the two girls off. The rolled and Alex got up standing tall with her Snow staff in her hands. Danni was crouched on the ground like a hunting animal. Blake, Tori, and Dustin soon came up behind Shane and the two rangers who were currently not moving. "This has gone far enough! Ninja Smoke Screen!" Shane shouted and pointed to the ground. Smoke appeared, and when it cleared the rangers were gone.

"What?!" Alex shouted.

"Come back! Were weren't through with you yet!" Danni growled.

"You blew it!" The snail monster yelled.

"This was not in the plan!" Chubo spoke.

With the Others

Shane and Blake were carrying Hunter, while Dustin and Tori were carrying Mike to a cave. "Right here guys." Shane spoke as they entered the mouth of the cave. They set the two morphed rangers down gently.

"Hunter, Mike. Wake up. You've gotta wake up." Tori said shaking them slightly. Electricity crackled around the two rangers and everyone jumped back.

"What's happening to them?" Dustin asked. The electricity stopped and the de-morphed.

"Mike?" Tori asked shaking her shoulder lightly. The little chestnut haired girl stirred and sat up holding her head. She flinched when she remembered what happened and hung her head in sadness.

"Hunter. Yo Hunter. Time to wake up bro." Blake spoke as he tapped Hunter's cheek. Hunter's eyes flew open and he flinched back. "Whoa! It's okay dude. Your safe. It's just us." Blake assured. The blonde looked around and exhaled leaning his head back down and covering his eyes with his hands.

At Ninja Ops

There was ice starting to freeze in the corner of the room. Cam now had on a comforter over he shoulder and Sensei was shivering, his little whiskers frozen with ice. "Bad news dad. The temperature is dropping one degree every hour." Cam spoke.

"It will quickly become impossible for us to sustain life." Sensei pointed out.

"I tapped into a military satellite and found the disturbance traces back to an island in the South Pacific. It's a volcanic formation sinking at a rate directly proportionate to the dropping climate here." Cam informed.

"So the island's submergence is causing this catastrophic weather change?" Cam nodded.

"Exactly. And I don't know of anyway to stop it."

"I fear the island's appearance, and the rangers disappearance is not a random event." Sensei said glumly.

With the Others

The rangers were standing on a cliff. Mike was the closest to the edge looking out at the waves while everyone stared at her back. Hunter and Dustin seemed to be lost in thought. Mike turned around. "Alex is my sister. And we're the only real family that Danni has. They've always been the ones looking out for me. Alex was the older twin, but Danni was still a year younger than us and protecting us. Now they need my help. For the first time in our lives they need me. I'm not gonna let them down." She announced.

"We'll do whatever we can." Tori nodded.

"Shane, that beam was what was making them do that. That goes for the Thunders too." Mike reminded him.

Shane nodded. "I know. I should've known. I'm sorry you guys." He apologized to Thunders.

"No problem." Blake shrugged.

"As long as we get those two back, it doesn't matter." Hunter retorted.

"We've got your back Mike. Fully." Dustin added on. Mike nodded and smiled.

With the Rogues

The two girls were standing on top of a pile of rocks. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alex shouted.

Danni was growling and threw her head back and let out a loud yell almost like a howl. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"


	10. Return of Thunder Part 3

**A/N: Back to school this week…it's so sad. I'm so depressed and don't even want to go to school, no motivation lolz. The only thing I have to look forward to is all the make-up tests I have. BUT when I get home, at least I get the chance to write! YAY! Now for chapter 10!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

**Return of Thunder Part 3**

At Storm Chargers

There was a huge sale going on at Storm Chargers, with al winter apparel. There were floods of people buying gloves, hats, scarves, trying to beat the cold. "Do you have another size? I can't even get my hands in these?" A man asked holding a pair of small blue gloves.

"They're my last pair. How about…motocross gloves? They look cool and they'll keep your hands warm." Kelly suggested. The man nodded and paid for it. "Dustin, Danni, you are SO fired if you don't come to work today!"

On the Island

The rangers were walking along the beach, keeping an eye out for Danni and Alex. "Is it me or is starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin asked. Mike shrugged.

"Everything feels hot to me because of my power as an Ice Ninja. Sensei never taught us how to correct that little error." She informed.

"Most of the time I would say it's just you. But it is definetly getting colder here." Shane agreed.

"I'd like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops." Tori complained.

"I'd settle for just knowing where we are." Shane spoke.

"Borderco Island." Hunter and Blake said in unison. The three Winds and one Elemental stopped walking to look at the two boys. Hunter and Blake noticed this and turned around.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked as if he were an elementary school teacher.

"Nah, you don't want to know. Trust me." Hunter spoke.

"Trust US, we do." Tori countered.

"I heard Lothor talking to his pals before he sent Hunter and me back to earth." Blake started.

"And?" Mike asked.

"This place doesn't exist on any map. And it rises from the seas once every two hundred years or something." Hunter explained.

"And then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well, that's the part that's kinda harsh." Blake spoke solemnly. Tori's face was shocked.

"Your telling us that this place is sinking back into the ocean?" She squeaked.

"We told ya you didn't want to know." Hunter retorted.

"We'd better find some higher ground…come on." Shane said taking the lead again.

At Ninja Ops

Cam's computer started beeping and expanded on a red area. "I'm getting something!" He announced. "That must be them! Dad look at this. A tracked the heat signatures from satellite photos and I think I found the rangers." Cam stated proudly.

"That's good new son."

"Not entirely…they are on a sinking island. And they're not alone."

With the Rogues

They were breathing heavily, the effects from the steam taking it's course. They looked like they had gone through hell. Alex was barely standing up right and Danni was crouched on the ground using her hand to hold her steady. "Mike where are you?!" Alex asked as they staggered forward swinging their weapons blindly.

"Must destroy enemy rangers!" Danni shouted as she pushed herself up so she was walking also. Chubo watched in approval.

"That's right. The rangers are your enemy. Go lead me right to them." He snickered.

"MUST DESTROY!"

With the Others

They had climbed up to a grassy cliff and decided to stop. Dustin had found a stick and was using it to walk, although he was fully capable of that task. "Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Alex or Danni for hours?" Dustin asked as he sat on the ground.

"Not me. I can use the break from getting my butt whooped by rogue rangers." Shane commented. Mike, Blake, and Hunter all glared at him.

"And I assume that you consider them rogues?" Mike challenged.

Shane nodded. "Hunter and Blake were the first rogues now it's Danni and Alex."

"One day you'll be glad that we have these powers." Hunter remarked.

Shane snorted. "Yeah, the day you don't use them on us."

"How did you get them anyways?" Tori asked sitting down next to Dustin. Mike plopped onto the ground and started pulling out some grass. Dustin was using the stick he found to dig in the dirt.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers. You never told us how you go them. Or you either for that matter." She looked at Mike.

"They can tell their story first." She shrugged.

"It's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?" Blake asked.

"Well it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Shane commented. Dustin looked up and tossed the stick away self-consciously.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught us the way of the Thunder Ninja. After they…passed away…he brought us to the Thunder Academy…helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We both did well in our training. Sensei Omino was grooming us for something…but we didn't know what." Blake started off.

"So that's when Lothor showed up." Mike guessed correctly. Hunter decided to take over.

"Yeah. Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we would know what to do. Only at that moment he got captured by Lothor." Hunter was about to continue when Dustin interrupted.

"When you go in one of those ball things…what's it feel like? Is it cool like going off a freestyle ramp or-"

"Hardly the point dude." Shane chastised. Dustin looked around to see all of the other rangers giving him a look.

"Oh yeah, no sorry, continue." Dustin apologized. Hunter continued.

"Once we got on Lothor's ship he was really tweaked that the powers were already passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents." Hunter finished.

"That's when you went all medieval on us huh?" Shane asked. Tori quickly spoke up.

"Let's not go there again." Dustin has somehow reclaimed the stick he was digging with and continued on with playing in his element.

"You've got to understand. We're good people. But if we believe someone's wronged us we wont stop until we make it right." Blake explained.

"Okay we get that, but why did you come after us?" Mike asked.

"Chubo used some mind erase on us to make us think you were the enemies." Hunter explained.

"How come you two snapped out of it?" Shane asked. Blake's gaze quickly went to Tori and snapped back. Hunter however caught this action.

"Well in Blake's case, I would say it was because he had a bit more…motivation…than I did. In MY case you guys freaking blasted us with the Storm Striker and the Typhoon Canon." Hunter explained.

Tori blushed and looked down. Then she looked to Mike. "Your turn Mike." Mike pushed herself up and switched spots with the Thunder brothers.

"Okay, there was a few things that Danni hasn't told you about her past this and this story isn't as happy as yours unfortunately. And it all starts the day we met Danni. We were eight at the time. Alex and I were wandering around outside in the park wasting time. When we turned towards the monkey bars we noticed that there was something in the slide. We went to check it out. There, beaten, starving, and all alone was Danni. You see, at such a young age we couldn't control our powers, so Alex and I would constantly freeze things, but Danni would burn stuff." Mike paused and looked at everyone's faces before continuing.

"She had a bad dream one night and set the house on fire. The workers got their in time to put out the fire before it spread out of her room but it still did some damage. The orphanage was so fed up with all the damage that Danni would do they packed her a bag with food and water and kicked her out. She was traveling the streets for a while, just at the age of seven, and trying her best to survive. This group of high school boys came and beat her up and stole her bag. She had no where to go so she stayed in the slide for two days. When we found her we immediately called our parents. They ran over and saw Danni and immediately took her home to get cleaned up and have some food and water. We took her in for a while and we all became fast friends."

"That's terrible!" Tori exclaimed.

"Man, she had it rough." Shane agreed.

Hunter had his mouth hanging open. "She told me about some of her past…but she never said anything like this…"

Mike sighed. "She probably told you about her life in the orphanage before the incident. After it…she doesn't like to talk about it."

"I can't blame her. That's horrible to do to someone." Blake shook his head.

"Don't stop! Keep going! I've gotta know what happens!" Dustin explained. Everyone looked at him.

"SHE SURVIVES!" They all shouted at once. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"I know THAT. I meant the other stuff."

"Anyways…Alex and I were in the Academy at that point in time. So our dad took us there. It just so happened that RJ and Dom were visiting the Academy to help Sensei Mono with teaching. When RJ and Dom saw Danni walk into the Academy they immediately came up to us and introduced themselves. Sensei Mono came up and invited Danni to join the Academy also. RJ requested to have a moment alone with Sensei Mono and they went to one of the private rooms."

"What did they say?" Tori asked. Mike shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is after that they came out and RJ started helping Danni with her training…acting like a father figure ya know? So after a week of training and getting to know each other. RJ adopted Danni. She was so happy. You should have seen the tears of joy that girl cried. So Danni moved in with RJ and Dom and continued training at the Elemental Ninja Academy while also training with RJ and Dom independently at home. She quickly rose the ranks, along with us, and we became the top three students in the Academy. Over the years we were groomed and helped to become fierce, loyal, quick witted, cunning, and respectful Ninjas. Danni had finally got over the whole orphanage thing."

"And that's when Lothor showed up?" Dustin guessed. Mike nodded.

"We had started out the day as usual. Our parents would let us drive because we've crashed our vehicles…ahem 3 times…anyways! So our dad gave us a ride. When we got to the entrance there were scorch marks on the ground. We ran in and saw our Academy getting attacked by Kelzaks and aliens. Alex and I were frozen in shock and our dad was looking around as if unbelieving. Danni ran in trying to look for Sensei. That was when they kidnapped the students. Our dad ran us out of there and then went back for Danni. When she came back she held a box in her hands and was nearly blinded by the dust that went in her eyes. We opened the box and inside were our morphers. Danni told us Sensei suggested to come here and assist the Wind rangers and now here we are." Mike finished her story.

"Oh wow…that's a lot for someone to go through." Tori sighed. She then pushed herself up and looked determined. "We're going to get them back. Come on, we better go find them." Everyone nodded and followed the blonde.

With the Rogues

They were clawing at the dirt as they pulled themselves along. "What's happened to us?" Alex asked groaning.

Chubo stood in front of them. "Do we really have to go over it again? Repeat after me: The rangers betrayed you."

"The…rangers betrayed us…" they said in unison.

"That's right. Rangers bad. Chubo good. Now pull yourselves together and find them. I want to be home in time for my cartoons." Chubo commented as the two girls pulled themselves up and staggered off.

"NO MORE RANGERS!" The two laughed.

On the Beach

"Ugh…this island reeks." Dustin complained as they moved along the rocks with yellow smoke coming out of it. The rangers were all coughing because of the smoke. The sounds of two female screams came from ahead of them.

"You guys check it out!" Blake pointed out to the forms of Danni and Alex who slipped down a sandy hill a few yards away.

"Come on!" Hunter urged. Before they got a few feet away the snail monster appeared.

"Time to plug this slug." Dustin commented.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"I can take you all on at once!" The snail shouted.

"Dream on snail trail. Ninja Shadow Battle!" Blake called out. A screen came out and each of the Ninjas came and slashed the monster numerous times. Hunter held the blaster to the snails head. Dustin had his Lion Hammer in his hands ready to swing.

"Where are they?!" Hunter demanded.

"What do you care?! You'll never get off this island anyways!" The snail retorted. Dustin swung his hammer. It struck the snail and he flew backwards.

"Never is a long time dude!" He commented as he fell to the ground.

"Let's put them together! Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Canon!"

"Uh…yeah…" Mike said standing their awkwardly.

"Ready?"

"FIRE!"

The rangers lowered their visors as the monster was destroyed. "Is everyone okay?" Shane asked. Everyone nodded.

"Where's Danni and Alex?" Mike asked.

"There you are! TRAITOR!" Alex shouted from the water. She started staggering towards the group.

"Whoa look!" Shane pointed out. They all whirled around to see Alex and Danni staggering up the hill like drunk people and looking like hell.

"Stop!" They pleaded. Alex went straight for Mike and Danni started slashing at anyone, and everyone who came her way.

Mike shrieked as her sister launched her into the air. "Alex stop! Lothor's done something to you!"

"Liar!" Alex retorted.

"You'll all pay for what you did!" Danni shouted as she grabbed Tori by the throat.

"Back off!" Blake shouted and tackled Danni to the ground.

"DOG PILE!" Someone shouted and soon all of the other rangers pounced on the fire Ninja. Danni was fuming at the bottom of the pile.

"Get…off…of…me!" She shouted and threw everyone off of her with her fire power. They flew backwards and Hunter was the closest. She ran and started fighting him.

"Come on! They need help!" Shane spoke looking at the two fights. They rangers were just about to go and help when Chubo stepped in.

"Not so fast! I wanna play too!" Chubo shouted.

Alex had Mike on her back and was pressing the Thunder staff into her neck. "You betrayed me! And now you will pay for your betrayal!" She shouted. Mike shook her head.

"I didn't betray you! I never would hurt you! Think, Alex, think!" Mike pleaded. Alex hesitated and flashes of her memory as a child ran through her head.

"Stop lying to me!" Alex shouted.

Mike lowered her visor. Tears streaming down her face. "Alex…I would never hurt you. If by killing me, that'll make you happy…then do it." She spoke and stopped struggling.

That hit a cord in Alex and she started to remember. She remembered her entire childhood with Mike and how they would always stick together. Even now they always did and always will. Alex gasped and dropped her morph. She quickly scrambled from on top of her sister and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She muttered crying. Mike smiled and de-morphed hugging her back.

"It's okay. Now we just need to help Blondie over there with Danni." Mike gestured to Hunter who was having trouble calming down Danni.

"Danni! It's me Hunter! We're friends!" Hunter reminded her as he rolled our of the way of one of her strikes. Her moves were becoming clumsy and careless.

"LIAR! I don't have friends with the likes of you!" She shouted and slashed him in the chest.

"DANNI!" Alex and Mike shouted in unison. Danni looked over and saw Alex with Mike.

"You've turned on me also?" She asked incredulously.

"They aren't the enemy!" Alex shouted.

"They've turned you. You two don't deserve to call yourselves Elemental Ninja's!" Danni yelled.

Hunter had moved away so he was standing with the twins. "De-morph." Mike whispered.

"WHAT?" He asked shocked. "Do you WANT her to kill us?"

"Trust us. We have a plan. But she can't feel threatened." Mike responded. Hunter sighed and did as he was told.

"Danni, we're not here to hurt you…see? I dropped my morph."

"Danni, remember RJ! Dom! Remember when you first met them and Sensei Mono?" Alex asked in a soft soothing voice. Danni growled.

"No I don-" She cut herself off and gripped her head. She shook it furiously. "What are you doing to me?!" She demanded.

"Nothing…your just remembering." Mike responded.

"Be destroyed!" Danni shouted and charged forward. Mike and Alex looked at each other and pulled out a pocket watch. They pressed a button on the top and opened it. Music started coming out which froze Danni in place. It was the song _The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy._ She stood there like a statue and staggered back a step, her hand on her head.

"What's happening to her? What's with the song?" Hunter asked but he got no answer.

Danni's mind was full of images of her past. The orphanage. Alex, Mike, TJ, and Cassie. RJ, Dom, and Sensei Mono. All her friends at the Elemental Ninja Academy. Coming to Blue Bay Harbor. She remembered it all. "It's…coming back." She muttered. The last thing she remembered was of something she never remembered before.

_Flashback_

"_I can't do this…I'm too scared. I'll mess up."_ _Danni said. She was in a ballerina costume backstage. She seemed to be around 4 or 5. Standing in front of her was a small boy around the same age but seemed a bit older. _

_He smiled. "No worries D. You'll do great. Mom, dad and I will be rooting for you the entire time." He gave her a hug just as the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy music came on. "That's your cue."_

_End Flashback_

Danni stood on week knees and looked at the three rangers in front of her. Her morph fell and she smiled weakly. "I…remember…" She spoke before her body gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"DANNI!" The three yelled and ran over to her.

Chubo was with the other rangers and was currently on his backside. "I'll be back rangers!" He shouted and ran off.

"Hey!" Blake shouted. The four rangers de-morphed.

"Guess like Chubo didn't feel like sticking around for an encore." Tori snickered.

"Yeah, and that crab is toast." Shane laughed.

"Man, why do I have a sudden craving for seafood?" Dustin asked.

"Look!" Blake pointed out to the three ninja's standing over the fallen fire ninja.

"Come on!" Mike shouted shaking Danni's collar. Both she and Alex were on top of the girl trying to get her to come to. Hunter was by her head looking on in worry, and fear.

"Danni wake up!" Alex pleaded as they shook her collar. Hunter put a hand on her shoulder and started shaking her.

"Come on stay with me!" He yelled. "Uh…us…" He quickly corrected.

Danni's eyes rolled back in her head and she cocked an eyebrow. She chocked. "Dude…I'm gonna need to breath at some point here…" She chocked out. The two immediately released her collar and practically tackled her into a hug. "And again with the suffocation." Hunter got up, blushing, and backed away to the other rangers before the girl noticed he was there. Blake noticed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's back to being Danni." Tori smiled.

"Which Danni?" Dustin asked backing up hesitantly.

"There were two?" Blake asked confused.

"She get's random." Alex explained.

"VERY random and hyper." Mike added on. "Plus a tad bit violent."

"We've noticed." Shane retorted.

"Do you know who we are?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow.

Danni nodded. "Mike, Alex, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake and…hm…what's your name again?" Danni mocked confusion. The friendly glare sent at her made her laugh. "Hunter. I know who you guys are…my friends."

Shane's morpher beeped and everyone swarmed around him. "Is that you Cam?" Shane asked.

Cam snorted. _"No. It's the phone company. I'm calling to find out if your having trouble with your long distance service."_

Hunter rose an eyebrow. "Is he always this…funny?" He asked. Mike laughed.

"Not always."

"We're great Cam, thanks for asking." Shane retorted.

"_Are the Thunder Rangers with you?" _Sensei asked.

"There here. Everyone's fine." Shane explained. "Now how about a way out of here?"

Cam nodded. _"On it. I can't dispatch all your Zords to you but I can dismantle one. I think in this situation Shane's would be the best seeing as it can fly. It'll get to you in 2 minutes."_

"Great Cam." Shane thanked. The snail monster super sized and everyone tensed ready for a fight.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"No." Danni retorted. Everyone looked shocked.

"No? What do you mean no?" Hunter asked.

"These guys made us turn on our own. This is our fight." Danni growled. "Ready girls?" She asked. Alex and Mike smiled.

"Ready."

"HAIL STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

They morphed. Alex and Mike smirked. "So what's the plan chief?" Alex asked.

Mike shrugged. "We obviously can't use the Zords."

Danni smiled wickedly under her visor. "Who says we need the Zords. Attack pattern Alpha!" Mike and Alex immediately made Ice slides and hopped on. Danni hopped on Mike's back. They made their way towards the snail. He slapped his hand down breaking off Mike's slide. She quickly regained it and Danni hopped to Alex's. While she was doing that Danni held her hands together and started compressing little balls of fire into the size of a quarter.

"How much time?" Mike asked.

"Thirty seconds!" Danni shouted back. Alex and Mike started shooting ice beams. The snail started to get angry. "NOW!" Danni shouted. Alex and Mike started a drastic slope up and towards the snails face. It had his mouth open and Danni jumped up throwing about fifty red balls into his mouth. "GO!" She shouted as the two girls quickly booked out with Danni riding one Mike's back. The snail exploded and was nothing but dust.

"AWESOME!" The other rangers shouted as they de-morphed.

Steam started coming out of the island just as the Hawk Zord arrived. "MOVE!" Shane shouted as they all hopped in and took off. Everyone was squeezed into the small space as Shane took off. "HANG ON!" He shouted as they quickly took off, shifting some of the rangers to the side of the Zord.

"We made it!" Mike cheered.

"And we're squished…perfect." Danni muttered. Shane was in his seat and seated in a half circle around him were the other rangers. The order starting from Shane was: Shane, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Danni, Mike, Alex, Dustin. They were all pressed against each other and could barely move.

"Move over!" Mike shouted.

"I can't!" Alex retorted.

"Get your elbow out of my ribs!" Hunter complained to Danni.

"Get your hand off my waist!" She countered.

"I can't!" Hunter reminded her.

"OW! Who pulled my hair?!" Tori yelped.

"Sorry." Blake apologized.

"Are we there yet?" Dustin asked.

Shane sighed from his seat. "This is going to be a long fly."

At Storm Chargers

Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Danni all walked into to Storm Chargers to see Kelly on the floor, a huge mess of clothes and boxes surrounding the redhead. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." Kelly muttered.

"We're sorry that we missed out on work but something super important came up." Dustin explained. Danni started coughing horribly.

"And what was that?" Kelly challenged.

"I got pneumonia." Danni lied flawlessly continuing her coughing. Kelly immediately softened.

"Oh…then you should've said so. I understand completely." She smiled.

"As for my brother and me we let you down a bunch of times so we want to make it right." Blake spoke up.

"We'll make it up to you. We promise. Anything." Hunter piped up.

"Well, I could use some stock boys."

"Stock boys?" Hunter repeated.

"You know, opening boxes, stocking shelves, sweeping floors." Kelly explained.

Hunter shifted. "I was thinking more along the lines of head mechanic-"

"We'll take it." Blake spoke for the two of them.

"Good then you can start by helping clean up this mess." Kelly suggested. Dustin stood in front of the two boys as they were about to start cleaning.

"We just got one more thing we have to take care of first." Dustin spoke. Danni started coughing again seeing Kelly's face.

"Don't worry Kelly. We were just going to pick up my medicine. I can just get it later. It doesn't really hurt that bad if I don't think about it." She played the guilt card. Kelly's face softened considerably.

"Of course. Take your time." She smiled.

"Thanks Kel." They all muttered and walked out. The three boys looked at the girl.

She smirked and laughed. "Too easy."

At Ninja Ops

"Whoa wait a minute. Let me get this straight. After all we went through…you guys just wanna walk away from being rangers?" Shane questioned. The Thunder rangers were standing in front of Sensei and the other rangers just behind the furry master on the table.

"We have to." Hunter spoke. Danni was beaming in her corner thinking to herself.

"Lothor isn't going to let us rest until he destroys us." Blake spoke.

"Really now?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"I had no idea." Alex muttered.

"Join the club dude." Dustin added on.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us. You're the only thing standing in the between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter explained.

"But you've been given a gift. Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?" Mike questioned.

"Mike is correct. Hunter, Blake. Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility." Sensei spoke from the table.

"So what do you say? You guys in or what?" Shane asked putting an arm around Tori and Dustin. The two Thunders looked a bit apprehensive. Mike and Alex seemed to notice Danni's odd behavior and looked at her.

"Hey Danni." Alex started.

"What's with the face?" Mike asked. Danni continued to smile.

"Nothing major. I'll tell you two later." She spoke and started walking off to the kitchen humming to the tune of the _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy._


	11. HELP!

HELP!

Hey everyone, I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating this story in a while! I relocated, junior year is kicking my ass, and NOW I found out that my source of watching Power Rangers Ninja Storm episodes on youtube is now gone! And without those videos to watch to remember how to episodes went and key events, I'm not going to be able to update the story until I find somewhere else to watch them! So now I ask for help! Does anyone know where you can watch episodes online? Or any specific TV channels? I can't head out and by the DVD's because frankly I don't think stores around my area have them!

If I can't find any places to watch them on, I will NOT be abandoning this story! I'll just read what the majority of the episode was about and write it how I see fit! Or I may just write original episodes myself, and not completely go by the grain of what actually happened during the episodes! But any help is appreciated!


	12. Boxing Bop A Roo

A/N: Well I'd like to thank ALL of you who reviewed and helped me succeed in finding a website where I can watch the episodes! So now I'm back in action and ready to start writing like a madwoman! Skipping the fourth episode of Return of Thunder again, but I WILL explain what happened (what I want to have happen) between then and now!

Personal Thanks To: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Adeline Potter, yearofthedays, Lady Amazon, NYCSIKatarinaMesser, feliciannaaa, and everyone else for helping me find a site to watch the episodes on! You guys rock! And if there is something you may want to see in the story, name it and I'll try and work it in!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, only my OC's.

* * *

Ninja Storm Different Form

Chapter 11: Boxing Bop-A-Roo

Hunter and Blake were walking along the beach a day after the whole incident on Borderco Island. The rangers had understood- okay understood _may_ be a bit of a stretch -that the Bradley brothers needed more time to collect their thoughts and think about what it was they wanted to do.

"So what do you want to do, bro?" Hunter asked looking at Blake.

Blake shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm up for staying here. It's a pretty cool place. Nice scenery."

"You mean because Tori is here."

Blake blushed a bit at his brothers comment. "There's that." Hunter let out a laugh and turned to face his brother before looking out over the beach.

"So, you wanna stay?" Blake nodded and Hunter sighed, a small smile gracing his features. "Alright, we'll stay. And I guess we can't have your little girlfriend running around fighting Kelzaks and Lothor's goons without backup. Looks like we're keeping the spandex too."

"DAMMIT!"

Both boys whipped around and noticed a flash of yellow and red go behind a set of rocks around twenty yards away. Hunter and Blake both dropped into a fighting stance before Hunter spoke up. "We know you're there! Come out now!"

"Way to go," Shane grumbled as he, Dustin, and Danni stepped out from behind the rocks. The two teens in red were shooting dirty looks at the Earth ranger. "You had to shout, didn't you Dustin?"

"Well, we lost the bet!" Dustin retorted.

Danni rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, so you _had_ to scream out 'dammit' at the top of your lungs when we were supposed to be _stealthy_?" Dustin just grinned sheepishly. "And speaking of the bet, you both owe me twenty-five bucks."

Shane and Dustin both grumbled as they pulled out their wallet and fished around for the money before slapping it into the brunette's waiting hand. Hunter and Blake simply looked on in confusion.

"What?" Blake asked entirely confused by the whole situation.

Shane shoved Dustin before putting a hand on Danni's shoulder. "Dustin and I made a bet with this one here that you guys would agree to be rangers because of revenge to get back at Lothor. She said you'd stick around because Blake likes Tori."

Blake turned the same shade of red Shane's suit as the other boys smirked and Danni grinned triumphantly. "Which, obviously I was right about."

"How'd you know we'd stay?" Hunter questioned, arms crossed over his chest.

Danni gave a knowing look and shrugged. "We're ninjas boys. It's what we do. So, we gonna head over to Ninja Ops and celebrate the arrival of two new rangers, or are we just going to stand here all day?"

* * *

"So, we are up at this hour in the morning, at the beach, for what again exactly?" Alex asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. She and the other rangers- with the exceptions of Hunter, Shane, and Danni -were sitting on the sand, waiting for the three rangers who were supposed to be sparring to get back from wherever they had jumped off to in the middle of their fight.

After the five ninjas had returned to Ninja Ops to give the news of the Thunders agreeing to stay and be rangers the day before, the group of teens had celebrated, blasting music til the early hours of the morning. So, now all the ninjas were tired as they waited for the three ninjas, in different shades of red, to appear.

Right on cue, Hunter and Shane ninja streaked onto the beach, they both landed and turned to face each other. After sharing a glance, both boys charged at each other, but right when they were about to meet in the middle, Danni ninja streaked in between them and the real battle began.

Danni ducked underneath a right hook from Hunter, and crouched down to try and sweep Shane's legs out from under his feet. The Air ninja jumped up and tried to get a spinning kick to connect to Hunter's face. The blonde moved back out of range before aiming a kick towards Danni who was still on the ground. The Fire jumped back in time so that Hunter's leg collided with Shane's, both boys apparently having the same idea of attacking the Fire ninja.

Shane ducked under a punch from Hunter and kicked the blonde in the stomach forcing him back. "Ever hear of cutting your losses?" Shane spoke cockily.

Hunter glared and ran forward, sweeping Shane's feet out from under him and flipping him so he was on his stomach, while the blonde boy bent his arm painfully behind his back. "What losses?" He responded in the same cocky voice Shane had used earlier. Hunter's triumph was short lived when he looked up and saw a leg heading straight for his face. Hunter flinched and jumped off of Shane and to the ground, to avoid the kick from the Fire ninja.

Danni tried to get another kick at Shane, but he too rolled out of the way. She smirked at the two. "Didn't forget about me now, did ya boys?"

Shane growled and shot forward towards the two ninjas. Hunter and Danni both noticed the annoyed and pissed off expression on the Air ninjas face, and shared a worried look. Shane started sending a barrage of punches at the two which the both succeeded in blocking. Hunter had just blocked a hook to his face, while Shane was still trying to muscle his way to get a punch at Hunter's face, when Danni jumped in and kicked the red ranger away.

Hunter rubbed his arm from where he had blocked the hook attempt, and shared a look with Danni who gave a nod. She had felt the amount of force that Shane was putting into his punches too. "I thought we were supposed to be sparring!" Hunter exclaimed, still trying to get his arm to stop hurting.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you can't keep up, just step off and let me fight Danni. She's a better fighter than you anyway, and at least she doesn't whine like a girl."

That comment got a glare out of both Hunter and Danni. Hunter for the obvious insult and Danni at the fact that Shane had just insulted girls. "Oh you're pure comedy, Shane," Hunter retorted as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Hey, this is getting out of hand," Danni spoke up, trying to get both Shane and Hunter to calm down. Sure she was annoyed, but she could tell that this wasn't going to end well. "We're just sparring, not trying to kill each other."

Both boys ignored the girl and charged forward. But they didn't get too far. "That's enough," Sensei spoke, jumping up and kicking both Hunter and Shane to the ground, before jumping back to the log he was sitting on. Even as a guinea pig, Sensei was still strong. A look towards Danni and the Fire ninja nodded, sitting down on the ground in between the two boys. "We've talked about the Wind, Thunder, and Elemental ninjas working together as one. What have we said."

Danni opened her mouth to answer, but Sensei gave her another look. He knew that SHE knew and understood what he was trying to get at. It was the boys that still had something to learn. Shane sighed. "A competitive spirit is healthy-

"-as long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship," Hunter completed, glaring at Shane.

Shane glared back, pushing himself to his feet. "Dude, I was right in the middle of saying that!" Hunter pushed himself to his feet and soon the boys were grabbing at each other's collars of their uniform. Danni, who was still sitting in between them, stood up and tried to separate them.

"Cool it guys! This is pointless!" She shouted, trying to get them to listen to reason. They kept pushing and shoving.

"That's enough. Push-ups."

The three turned and looked over to Sensei, who was standing in front of the other rangers- they all looked like they were trying to keep as quiet as possible -and noticed that he looked serious. "Shane and Hunter. Down."

Danni moved out of the way as the boys shoved each other one last time. Hunter glared over at Shane. "Good one."

The boys both dropped down on to the ground and started doing their pushups. They were both doing pushups at the same pace, when they each started to do pushups faster. They looked at each other and glared before Shane called over his shoulder. "Tori! How much do you weigh?"

"Excuse you?" Tori asked appalled by the question. The other girls shared a glance while Dustin covered his eyes with his hands. While he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer with girls, he knew that that was one question you should never ask a girl.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter! Just come over here and sit on my back! We gotta show that the _Winds_ are stronger," Shane emphasized as he tossed a glance at Hunter.

"Oh no you don't! Danni, get over here!"

Danni raised an eyebrow. "And exactly _who_ are you ordering around?"

Both boys had ignored the outburst and were bragging and going on about how they were stronger. Both girls who were called out shared an exasperated look before looking at Sensei, who merely nodded.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Tori muttered as she climbed on Shane's back. Thankfully, the Wind ninja had enough sense to stop his pushups to allow the blonde to get on. As soon as she was on, he started hammering out pushups again.

Danni got onto Hunter's back, lotus style and shrugged as she and Tori sat on their backs. "Not like we can do anything about it. They'll get tired…eventually."

* * *

"The banner looks great!" Alex smiled as she looked at the banner now hanging from the ceiling at Storm Chargers. Mike shrugged as Dustin climbed off the ladder he used to put up the banner.

"It's a little crooked though."

Dustin tossed her an un-amused glance and the Ice ninja smiled. Tori pouted as she looked at the events listed on the banner. "If you guys had surfing on this Total Trek, I'd be all over it."

"Oh that's fair," Dustin muttered sarcastically as he fixed a string that Mike had pointed out. "You blowing everybody else out of the water?"

"And the problem with that is?"

Alex laughed. "An excellent point! If you're good at something, might as well flaunt it."

"Hey guys! Come check this course out." Kelly called out getting their attention. She was standing next to a large yellow sign that displayed the course the race was supposed to take. "We start at the Skate Park, then it's a run to the Motocross Track, a hike through the woods, a swim to get to the rock wall set up at the beach, and a run to the finish."

Alex grinned. "That's an awesome course! You entering, Dustin?" Dustin immediately shook his head, cringing.

"No way am I ever stepping on a skateboard again. I still have bruises from last year!"

Shane walked in with Hunter and Danni right behind him. "Hey, you got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?" Shane asked jerking a thumb at Hunter. Hunter glared at the red ranger.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked.

"Teams," Hunter responded. He motioned to the small brunette next to him. "I'm teaming with Danni to blow the competition away."

Danni bit her lip and closed her eyes. She lowered her head with a look that Alex and Mike knew that the girl wore whenever she had done something wrong and was about to get caught in the act. Shane looked over at Hunter with narrowed eyes and the twins got a sneaking suspicious that they might know what Danni had done.

"Danni isn't teaming up with you. She's teaming up with me."

And _that_ was why Danni made that look.

Hunter shook his head. "No, she asked to team with me. I'm doing the Motocross section and she's doing the climb."

"No, she asked to team with _me_. I'm doing the skate section and she's doing the climb."

Something in the boy's minds clicked and they both crossed their arms to turn to the small brunette in between them, who was suddenly looking very interested in her nails. Both boys narrowed their eyes. "Danni, who did you ask to team with?"

"…both of you…"

Shane forced a laugh. "Ha! You'd have a better chance of seeing me on blade skates than with him!"

"Oh trust me, the feelings mutual!" Hunter retorted, now settling for glaring over the brunette and at the Wind ninja.

Mike rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing you all are doing individual?" She asked looking at the three supposed 'leaders' of their respective teams.

"YES," They all said at once, only Danni's was a bit half-hearted.

Kelly grabbed three forms and handed one to each teen. "You three are the first to sign up. Hopefully we can get some more."

Shane grinned and turned to Hunter. "You're going down, dirt boy."

Hunter went up to Shane, a serious face on. "Wait, do you hear that?" Shane looked confused and tilted his head up, his ears straining to hear what the blonde heard. "It sounds like…your hopes and dreams crashing down around you," Hunter smirked before walking out of Storm Chargers. Shane glared before stalking out.

"And here we see two Alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori spoke in amusement as she looked towards where Hunter and Shane had just walked out.

Alex snorted. "Fighting for dominance is more like it. Tell you what though, I can't wait to see what it is they're going to do for the race. It's bound to be hilarious."

"Especially seeing as Hunter and I can't skateboard, Hunter and Shane can't climb well, and Shane can't ride motocross," Danni pointed out.

"Which is why you wanted to do the teams?" Dustin guessed. Danni nodded and Dustin laughed. "Well, this is bound to be a very humorous train wreck."

* * *

"Oh this is going to be so amusing," Alex commented. She was at the Track with Dustin and Shane, the latter learning how to ride Motocross from the Earth ninja. They were all decked out in Motocross gear, seeing as Alex had also agreed to learn how to ride from Dustin.

But today it was Shane learning. "Alright what you're going to want to do is balance yourself on the bike, okay? Not too far forward, not too far back-" Dustin cut himself off when he realized the only one actually _listening_ to him, was the Ice ninja who was sitting on a haystack, instead of the Wind ninja who was actually going to attempt to _ride_ that day. Dustin hit his knuckles on top of Shane's head, finally getting his attention.

"Have you been listening to a single thing I've said?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Look, all I need to know is how to beat Hunter."

Alex laughed, and Shane whipped his head around to give her a look. She held her hands up and giggled again. "Shane, Motocross isn't your forte. It's Hunter's."

"Yeah, I mean have you seen him ride? He's like one step below Factory pro," Dustin added on in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah," Shane muttered, waving them off. He put his helmet on, and turned on the bike. He put his hand on the throttle and grinned at the Earth ninja- who had moved Alex safely out of harms way. "Here I go!"

Shane shot forward and hit a pile of haystacks, falling off the bike and over the stacks of hay. "Ohh…that's gotta hurt," Alex cringed. Dustin nodded but shrugged.

"I warned him. C'mon, let's go help him out."

* * *

"I still say this is a bad idea…" Blake muttered to himself as he saw his brother put a helmet on his head, standing on a skate ramp, with a skateboard under one foot. Hunter stepped completely on the skateboard, and almost immediately fell off as he went down the small ramp and fell to the ground.

"Ooh!" Blake cringed while trying to stifle a laugh at the same time. He walked over and helped his brother up. Hunter was holding his back in pain while Blake let a little chuckle slip. "So…what do you call that?"

"I'm just getting loose," Hunter responded.

"So is your board, bro."

Hunter gave him an serious look. "I have to beat this guy. I don't care what I have to do."

"My advice to you," Blake said grinning a bit at Hunter's expense. "Get a stunt double." Hunter rolled his eyes at his brother and tried to get on his skateboard again but succeeded in slipping off and falling to the ground in a very ungraceful manner, causing Blake to cringe again.

"Ooh!"

* * *

"She's teaching me right now, get lost."

"No way, she's going to teach _me_ right now, Shane."

"No. Who are you teaching first Danni?"

The Fire ninja looked back and forth between Shane and Hunter, before looking back at Mike for some sort of sign of what to do. The two Elementals had been at the beach- Mike helping Danni get ready to practice her climbing -when the two boys ninja streaked in, shared a look, and started shouting dibs on who got to practice with the Fire ninja first.

"When did I volunteer to teach?" Danni asked in confusion.

Hunter shrugged. "You are the best at climbing apparently- according to Alex -so we figured we'd learn from you."

Danni shrugged and finished pulling on her leather gloves. "Fine, but I'm not helping you separately. I have other stuff to do, so you're both going to climb with me."

Hunter and Shane glared at each other and turned back to complain to the brunette before they saw the serious face she was giving them. They just sighed but nodded. "Good, now we have to swim to get to the rock wall. Let's go boys."

Almost immediately both Hunter and Shane started sprinting into the water and trying their hardest to beat the other in the swim to the rock wall. Danni, who hadn't even made a step forward, turned around and shared an exasperated look with Mike before turning around and heading into the water after the two rangers. By the time Danni was at the walls, the boys had fallen back into the water for their fifth time, after unsuccessfully trying to climb.

"It's not going to work if you just keep grabbing at anything," Danni spoke rolling her eyes at the boys. "Look up and plan your next step, don't just go too fast." Danni started to demonstrate, succeeding in climbing up expertly and quickly, while the boys ignored her and started climbing their way again.

Due to Hunter and Shane not looking up to see exactly _where_ the next rock was, they both reached up and grabbed onto Danni's ankles. Hunter and Shane lost their grip on the rocks and accidentally pulled the Fire ninja down with them. As soon as they resurfaced both boys turned to look at the pissed off brunette and winced. The water around her was bubbling and boiling from the heat she was giving off. It was obvious she was livid.

"Uh…oops?"

* * *

Shane was running along one of the roads in Blue Bay Harbor. He had just gone up a bridge when he ran into Hunter. Shane snorted. "I thought I smelled something."

"Ha, that's defeat," Hunter retorted. "And by the way, since this thing is open to the public, no ninja tricks."

Shane was about to respond when he saw Danni up ahead of them, running as well. "Well, lookie who we have here," he spoke looking at the Thunder Ninja. Hunter followed his gaze and smiled a bit.

"Hey, Danni!" Hunter called out, trying to get the girl's attention. Instead of her turning around- like he'd expected -the girl stopped running and stared directly in front of her, her body tensing.

Both boys saw the change in the girl and frowned, wondering why she was acting like that. Running up to step beside her, they stopped running seeing what had halted her in her tracks. In front of her was one of Lothor's goons who looked like he was some cross between an odd looking kangaroo with boxing gloves.

"Whose your friend?" Shane asked as the three of them fell into a fighting stance.

Danni shrugged. "Didn't catch his name."

"I'm the Bopping Bop-A-Roo! A bouncing body of bodacious audacity!" Bop-A-Roo spoke. The three ninjas shared a confused look, which soon turned into pain as he fired a blast out of his chest that struck the three. "Ha! Check me out! I'm the pontificator of powerful pounding!"

"Pon, what?" Shane asked in confusion as to what the monster was actually saying.

Hunter shook his head. "Doesn't matter, it's time to morph." He looked to Danni and she nodded. "Thunder Storm-" Shane put a hand on Hunter's wrist, cutting him off.

"I decide when it's time to morph," Shane spoke.

"What?" Hunter hissed.

"Just follow along, and stay out of the way," Shane ordered.

Danni rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the two boys. "As much fun as it is to watch you boys argue about whose prettier, I think I'm going to morph now, with or without you."

"FIRESTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

Shane growled while Hunter simply rolled his eyes, both boys following along.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

The three rangers all pulled out their weapons and prepared for a fight. "Hey! Didn't you see the signs? The zoo's that way!" Shane shouted, jerking a thumb behind him.

"I'm flabbergasted!" Bop-A-Roo exclaimed.

Danni rolled her eyes and tensed. "I've got him," She announced, charging forward.

"No, I'll get him!" Hunter shouted following Danni's lead.

"He's mine!" Shane shouted joining the fray. The three rangers all slashed at the monster, sending him to the ground. Bop-A-Roo got up and the spinner on his chest pointed towards a building with fire around it.

Danni noticed the spinner and grinned. "Guys, stand back. Let me handle-"

"No, I've got it!" Hunter shouted jumping in front of her. Shane followed his move and glared.

"Stay out of my way Hunter!"

Both boys, looked up just in time to see streams of fire head their way and strike them in the chest. The blast sent them flying backwards and over Danni's head. "Shane! Hunter!" Danni called out, running back towards them to make sure they were okay.

"Bodicious and bang-glorious!" Bop-A-Roo shouted, jumping around in glee.

Hunter pushed himself up from the ground and growled. "I'm tired of trying to understand this guy!"

"I'm just plain tired!" Shane retorted as he got up from the ground as well. Danni looked at them with an uneasy glance.

"Maybe I should handle this? You guys got hit pretty hard with the fire and-"

Shane ignored her and fired his Hawk Blaster at Bop-A-Roo getting a direct hit. It didn't seem to do much, and Bop-A-Roo's spinner stopped on a picture that looked like lightening. Shane was about to fire his Blaster again but Hunter put his Thunder Staff in front of hit, pushing it out of his hands. "You already tried that!"

"What are you doing? I said I'd handle it!" Shane shouted, glaring at Hunter from behind his visor.

"Bickering boys, ready to get blasted?" Bop-A-Roo grinned firing his attack. Both boys weren't paying attention in the slightest. Danni saw this and ran over, pushing both boys out of the way.

"Look out!"

The attack hit Danni right in the chest and sent the girl flying through the air before crashing to the ground, her morph dropping as she rolled to a stop by the railing. Hunter looked over in dismay. "Danni!" Bop-A-Roo tried firing his attack but Hunter jumped in front of it, growling. "Let me handle this, Thunder style! Thunder Staff, full power!" The blonde ranger slashed his staff across Bop-A-Roo's chest causing sparks to fly and the monster to shout in pain.

"He who rumbles and runs away, lives to fight another day!" Bop-A-Roo shouted, before running off.

"Hey!" Shane shouted, glaring at Hunter. Hunter looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Power down!" Both boys powered down.

Shane glared at Hunter. "You let him bail! I would've pounded that couch potato!"

"You? All you did was get in my way!" Hunter retorted. "The only one who really helped out at all was Danni, and she-" Hunter cut himself off as both boys shared a horrified look.

"Danni!" The both shouted in unison before running back to where their fallen comrade was. She was trying to push herself up into a sitting position with little success when the boys dropped to the ground beside her. "Hey, you okay?" Shane asked.

"I just got blasted by thunder because you boys were too busy arguing to get out of the way. Yeah, I'm fucking peachy." Both boys winced at the glare and harsh tone she was taking. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"He got in my way!" Hunter defended, pointing an accusing finger at the red ranger.

Shane rolled his eyes. "You know, this is bogus. I'm going to go for a run, unless Danni actually needs someone with brain power to help her out."

"What?" Hunter hissed.

Danni glared at both of them before grabbing the railing and using it to hoist herself up. Both boys watched her to make sure she didn't fall over. When she looked like she was about to stumble they reached out hands to steady her, but she just smacked them away. "Don't touch me. I can take care of myself, seeing as obviously I can't rely on my teammates to watch my back."

The two boys recoiled. "But Danni, I-"

Danni held a hand up to cut Hunter off. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. I think a run is exactly what I need right now. You two children continue to fight about whose better, I don't even care anymore."

With that Danni ran off, leaving the two boys behind her. As if some unspoken agreement was reached, both boys took off after the girl, hoping to apologize to her. She was pretty pissed off, and she had every right to be. Hunter and Shane's tension was between the two of them, and they had inadvertently gotten her hurt because of it. Though the two couldn't work together, they could work with Danni and they didn't want to fire ninja to hate them.

Danni turned around and noticed that she was being tailed and picked up her pace, heading towards some woods. She brought her morpher up to her lips and pressed a button. "Danni to Ninja Ops."

"_Hey Danni, we hear you. What's up?"_ Mike asked.

"Turn on that satellite viewing thing and tune into my signal. You're not going to believe this."

* * *

Alex, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Mike, and Cam all were back at Ninja Ops and looking at Cam's computer screen. On it showed live video of Hunter, Shane, and Danni running through the woods. Danni was leading them by a good margin, but Hunter and Shane seemed to be trying to one-up to see who could get to the fire ninja first.

Danni had took a sharp turn and headed out to run on the beach, and the boys mirrored her actions, not willing to give up. "Man, those guys are still at it," Dustin whistled shaking his head.

"So let me get this straight, there's a kickboxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor and their out playing follow the leader?" Tori asked as she put a hand on Dustin and Blake's shoulders and crouched down in between them.

Alex shook her head. "Actually if you listen carefully Hunter and Shane are screaming out apologizes."

Everyone went silent and sure enough Hunter's voice rang out. _"Danni hold up! I'm sorry! Just hear me out!" _

Mike rolled her eyes. "We need some help here."

Dustin nodded in agreement. "Something Sensei like." All the rangers turned to their furry Sensei.

"Shane and Hunter must learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower. Danni has learned this lesson already, and I had recruited her to help teach them, but to no avail it seems."

* * *

Hunter and Shane spotted a bench and slowed their pace before stopping in front of the bench and sitting down after losing sight of Danni. "Good run," Shane congratulated

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're actually giving me props?"

"Don't get all weird on me. I'm just saying-"

"That maybe Sensei was right?" Hunter guessed.

Shane nodded and sighed. "The guy's usually pretty right on. That's why he's the teacher."

Hunter shook his head and tried to phrase his next comment carefully. "Blake and I are used to being on our own. No parents, no sensei, no one to answer to except for each other."

"Hey look, you got us now, all of us. And we look out for each other. That's the way it's gotta be," Shane commented. He made a face that showed he was regretful. "Which was exactly what we _didn't_ do for Danni."

Hunter looked upset too and nodded. "We gotta go find her and apologize to he. Hopefully she'll accept it."

"I hear ya, let's go," Shane spoke before both boys got up and started to run, intent on finding the Fire ninja. They had gotten to the docks where large crates were stored when an earthquake hit. Both boys clung onto a nearby crate. Both boys looked up to see someone ninja streak by. They each shared a look. "Give you three guesses who that was," Hunter spoke.

Shane nodded in agreement. "Better not take any chances."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

Both boys, now morphed, ran in between the crates to try and find Bop-A-Roo. "I think he was this way," Shane said, pointing towards the opening of where they were running. Before they could get there, however, a body was thrown to the ground, rolling into view of the three boys.

"Danni!" Hunter exclaimed sprinting over towards the girl. He scooped her up and quickly ran her back to where Shane was keeping watch from his spot behind the crates. Luckily the three had made it behind the crates just as Bop-A-Roo walked out from a different row of crates.

Danni groaned and started to speak before Hunter covered her mouth with his hand, causing the girl to look around in confusion. "Yeah, that's him," Shane spoke looking out at the monster. He noticed the larger black boxing gloves with spikes. "And it looks like he's got an upgrade."

"You okay?" Hunter asked looking down at the fire ninja in his arms. The brunette wasn't even morphed, but it was obvious she had been in a pretty tough fight.

Danni nodded and used the crates to steady herself as she stood up on her own. "I'm fine. I just had a run-in with our friend over there, and he didn't give me a chance to morph."

"Dude, we better call in back up this time," Shane suggested, looking over at Hunter who nodded in agreement. Danni blinked and looked between the two boys.

"Since when are you two agreeing?"

Shane opted for ignoring her and calling Cam. He pressed his morpher and raised it to his lips. "Hey Cam, that Kangaroo clown is back for round two! We're gonna need some help."

"_Right, I'm sending the others now."_

Hunter looked down at Danni. "Care to join the party?"

"With pleasure. FIRESTORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

The three leaders of the ranger teams jumped out from behind the crates and were soon flanked by the rest of their team, all morphed. Bop-A-Roo saw them and grinned. "I'm a maniacally mad marsupial!"

"What did he say?" Mike questioned.

"Got me there sis," Alex shrugged.

Bop-A-Roo's spinner spun around before landing on fire. Danni spotted this and immediately ran in the front of the pack as the fire was shot out at them. "Duck and cover!" She shouted before she extended her hands in front of her to absorb the attack. The fire started dwindling until it was completely gone and there was a red aura surrounding her.

"You guys have GOT to watch this!" Alex beamed looking at Danni.

Blake looked confused. "Why?"

Danni dropped her visor and pursed her lips together. She sucked in a deep breath before exhaling sharply, sending a flamethrower back towards Bop-A-Roo, sending the monster to the ground.

"Dude! She looked like a dragon!" Dustin exclaimed excitedly.

Tori rolled her eyes and hit her head. "Dustin, really not the time right now."

"Let's put it together," Shane spoke up, looking at his team. He then tossed a look at Hunter and Danni- who had just put her visor up -and got nods of consent from both of them.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Typhoon Canon!"

"FIRE!"

The three weapons fired and combined, heading straight for Bop-A-Roo before a shield appeared in front of them, bouncing the attack back at the rangers, sending sparks flying in the air and the rangers to the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Shane questioned, helping Mike and Tori to their feet. Hunter looked up in the middle of helping Blake and shrugged.

"I don't know, it looks like a shield," he shrugged, not sure what exactly happened.

"I did it!" A high pitched voice shouted. The rangers all looked over towards to look at the source of the assault on their ears and saw Marah jumping up and down clapping. Kapri was also there with Zurgane in between the two. "My shield worked! How cool am I?"

"Don't you mean how lucky are you?" Kapri retorted, not impressed in the slightest.

"Oh great, the whole family's here," Tori groaned as they turned around to face the newest arrivals. "What do we do now?"

Danni studied the area carefully. "Blake take Marah, Hunter take Kapri, Dustin, Alex, Mike, and Tori take Zurgane, and Shane and I'll take the boxing boy. Sound good?"

"Alright!"

Soon everyone broke off into their fights. Dustin and Tori weren't fairing too well against the swordsman, but were trying to get a good shot in. Dustin attempted to slash Zurgane with his sword, but the experienced warrior easily evaded the attack and parried Tori's sword that she tried to sneak in for an attack. Mike and Alex each had their Crystal Crossbows out and were taking aim at the warrior. Zurgane noticed and dove out of the way just in time, causing the arrows instead, to hit Tori and Dustin's feet, freezing them to the ground.

"Dudes!" Dustin shouted, pointing at his feet.

"Sorry!"

Hunter and Blake had ended up underestimating the two girls and had gotten thrown to the ground after Kapri had slashed Hunter with her sword and Blake got punched in the gut and ribs by Marah. Both boys rolled on the ground so they ended up crouched next to each other. Marah grinned. "Bop-A-Roo taught us some new bop-a-rific tricks!" Kapri grinned. "Let's raise the ruckus to a rarificated rooster-ment."

Blake and Hunter were quite for a few moments before Blake turned to look at his brother. "How much of that did you catch?"

"Not a word."

Marah grinned and the bug eyes on top of her head glowed, shooting out a pink stream of energy that lifted Blake up into the air before dropping him to the pavement again. Hunter had jumped back into his battle with Kapri and tried to sweep her legs out from under her with his Thunder Staff. Kapri jumped up and stepped on his weapon, before kicking him in the stomach and sending him back to the ground.

Danni and Shane weren't having much luck with their fight either. Danni was trying to slash at Bop-A-Roo with her Fire Staff, but the monster easily blocked with his large gloves, before punching her in the stomach, sending her flying into the air and landing- quite hard -on the roof of a car. "Danni!" Shane shouted before charging with his Ninja Sword. He had tried slashing and hacking at Bop-A-Roo, but once again the monster blocked with ease. Shane soon fell to the same fate that Danni had, getting thrown into the bottom of the same car that Danni had landed on. "You okay?" Shane asked looking up at Danni. A thumbs up peeked over the top of the car and Shane took that as a sign that she was okay. "Cam, what's with this guy?"

"_Bop-A-Roo can only be destroyed by having his own energy bounced back at him. Which is why Danni absorbing the fire he projected and redirecting it back at him was slightly effective."_

Hunter was then thrown onto the hood of the car by the other two leaders of the team. He looked at them and groaned. "We need some help."

Something clicked in Shane's head as he looked from the brunette fire ninja who had just rolled off of the car, and Hunter who was lying on the ground nearby. "Cam, is there some way for me, Hunter, and Danni to combine our energies? Would that be enough to bounce his energy back at him?"

"We could give it a go," Hunter nodded in agreement. "Cam, could you draw the energy from me?"

"And me," Danni added on, giving the blonde boy a look. "If we're going to give this a shot, we might as well go all out."

"_I can try. I'm going to channel it directly into your Ninja Sword, Shane."_

There was a spark coming from both Hunter and Danni's morphers before a new symbol appeared on Shane's Ninja Sword. "Got it! Hope this works!"

Bop-A-Roo saw Shane getting up and grinned. "Looks like I got the red ranger on the ropes!"

"You're the one whose in for it now!" Shane retorted. Bop-A-Roo fired a blast at Shane which he deflected with his sword, causing the monster to gape. Shane charged up his sword. "Ninja Sword…Pyro Thunder power!" Shane ran up and slashed at Bop-A-Roo causing a massive amount of sparks to appear and the maniacal marsupial to fall to the ground. Almost immediately the other rangers flanked, holding their weapons.

"Hold on," Kapri shouted as she, Marah, and Zurgane jumped to Bop-A-Roo's side. "You thought hers was good, try mine." Another shield appeared in front of them.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori pointed out.

"Hey boys!" Danni called out, looking at Hunter and Shane. They both gave her their attention. "Up for sharing our toys?"

Hunter caught on to what she was saying immediately. "You mean combine all our weapons?"

"That could work!" Shane agreed. The rangers all placed their weapons together with Shane holding the back, with Tori and Dustin bracing him on either side, Mike and Alex each on opposing side, holding it up with their hands, Hunter and Blake in front of the two girls on one knee with their shoulders supporting the front, and Danni sitting on her knees underneath the actual firing end of the weapon, in between the Thunder Brothers with her visor down and head tilted up. The two brothers gave her an odd look, but didn't comment.

"Pyro Thunder Storm Canon!"

Marah winced. "Look at that thing!"

"Let's get out of here!" Kapri exclaimed.

Zurgane nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." With that they disappeared, leaving only Bop-A-Roo alone to fend for himself, with only Kapri's shield in between him and the huge weapon.

"FULL POWER!" Shane shouted. The weapon started charging and just as it was about to fire, Danni sucked in a deep breath and fired another stream of fire from her mouth, amplifying the attack as it blasted towards the monster, broke through the shield, and destroyed Bop-A-Roo. The rangers all started cheering and jumping around in excitement. "Nice job adding some fire to our attack!" Mike and Alex said in unison, looking at their leader. Danni grinned and was about to comment but Bop-A-Roo grew to massive proportions behind them.

"Cam, Zord time!" Shane shouted into his morpher.

Danni quickly pressed a button on her morpher. "Snow Leopard! Polar Bear! Sabertooth Tiger! Arise!"

The Zords all appeared on the scene and transformed into the three Megazords, with the rangers now commanding them. "Let's finish this fast! Cam, any ideas?" Shane asked.

"_Yeah, just one! Shane, Hunter, Danni, call the Mini Zord."_

"Ready you two?" Shane asked.

Hunter grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Let's lock and drop boys!" Danni smirked as they all placed their power disks in place.

"Locked and dropped!"

A small blue and gold Zord appeared in the sky before them. _"I am Mini Zord. Pyro Thunder Storm Megazord formation, engaged!" _

The Zords all combined together, the Thunder Storm Zords becoming armor and the Elemental Zords becoming a large sword and shield, with Danni's Sabertooth Zords head as a sort of helmet for Shane's Hawk Zord. Shane grinned. "Lion Laser!" The laser fired- along with many of the other weapons on the decked out Zord -and destroyed Bop-A-Roo.

* * *

The rangers were at the Total Trek course in the Skate Park section. Shane was tearing it up on the ramps, with Hunter, Danni, and the rest of the rangers watching. After getting his score, Shane took off on the run through the woods and to the Motocross Track. Waiting for him there was Hunter, decked out in his Motocross gear. As soon as Shane tagged Hunter, he took off on his bike, with the other racers who were just tagged in, and practically flew down the course.

"Nice! Hunter is ripping it up!" Dustin complimented.

As soon as Hunter crossed the finish line, he jumped off his bike- just looking back for a moment to make sure Blake took care of his bike -and started sprinting off on his run, heading towards the beach. "Come on, Hunter!" Danni cheered, waiting for the boy to reach her. Hunter quickly picked up his pace and slapped Danni's palm.

The girl took off and dove into the water, out swimming all of the other contestants and reaching the rock wall in record time. She hoisted herself out of the water and begin climbing up expertly, resembling a monkey. She reached the top with no problems and saw that Hunter and Shane were waiting for her there, offering her hands up. She accepted them both and they hauled her up the rest of the way. Not stopping for a break the trio started sprinting towards Storm Chargers. They were sprinting for a while until it seemed as if they were going to tire out, but seeing the finish line, they dug in deep and got a new burst of speed, crossing the finish line at the same time.

* * *

"And the winner of this years Total Trek is the team of Shane, Danni, and Hunter!" Kelly announced in the crowded Storm Chargers. There was a round of applause as she handed the trophy to the female teammate. Shane and Hunter both surprised the girl by hoisting her onto their shoulders for the victory picture of the three of them.

"Okay, put me down now!" Danni laughed. The two complied and placed her on the ground. Tori clapped her hands and looked at the three.

"Not bad you guys. I'm impressed."

Shane grinned. "Hey, we try to learnify with great knowledgeness."

"Shane, don't make me deck you," Mike and Alex threatened seriously, though their smiles gave them away.

Hunter laughed at that and decided to clarify for them and the confused looking blonde Water ninja. "We're starting to hang together better." The two went to clasped each others hands, but somehow it turned into a midair arm wrestling match. Tori looked at that and winced.

"Well, at least it's a start."

Danni laughed and pried the boys hands apart, before wrapping an arm around each of their waists. "Alright, let's cool it boys. Don't make me want to hit you after we just won this! Let's all head out to eat, I'm buying!" That caught Blake and Dustin's attention, seeing as they had been too busy talking. Everyone looked at the brunette and beamed.

"We're in!"


	13. Pork Chopped

A/N: Looks like the three hot-headed leaders of the rangers finally learned to get along! Should be smooth sailing, right? Wrong! Of course there is still going to be some problems inside the team! When a certain blonde Water ninja makes two commitments at once, what chaos is going to ensue? Also some veteran rangers are going to be brought into this story and mentioned, and their team WILL be used for an original chapter (or few chapters) of my own creation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, only my OC's.

* * *

Ninja Storm Different Form

Chapter 12: Pork Chopped

"Ugh, this is brutal," Dustin muttered and stopped mid-crawl. The Earth ninja was currently underneath the table in Ninja Ops, with a cable in hand. He, Shane, and Alex had been recruited to hook up the wires to Sensei's mini TV in his little 'room' so he could watch movies. Shane crawled out from next to him and nodded in agreement.

"Problem gentlemen?"

Both boys, hearing their Sensei address them, winced and continued their crawl. Alex poked her head over the edge of the table to look at Dustin who was making his way towards the edge. She reached out a hand to grab the cable. "Hurry up Dustin! You're such a slow crawler!" Dustin paused and gave Alex a look which caused the girl to giggle. "Just hand me the wire."

Dustin complied and Alex grabbed the wire and then sat back up on the table while Shane dragged Dustin the rest of the way out from under the piece of furniture. Alex laughed and handed the cables to Shane so he and Dustin could plug it into the wall.

"Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon, will feel the wrath of the unhappy guinea pig," Sensei threatened in a jesting tone as he looked at the three rangers who were in charge of installing his cable.

Dustin pouted in confusion. "Sensei, no disrespect, but I don't think there was anything about cable TV in-"

Shane put a hand on Dustin's shoulder to silence his sentence before the Earth ninja could sound even more ridiculous. "He was kidding bro." Dustin made a face of realization and went to go stand by Alex (who was standing by Sensei's area), the girl laughing at his expense. "And action!" Shane exclaimed, plugging in the last cable. Sensei's TV turned on with pictures of several different channels. "Done!"

"Isn't this a little low-tech?" Dustin questioned as he bent over to look at the small TV their Sensei had. "I mean Cam's got like a thousand channels on that thing," Dustin pointed out, gesturing vaguely towards Cam's computer which was linked into the satellite.

Mike and Cam shared an exasperated glance and walked over from where they were watching Blake and Tori spar to stand next to the Earth, Air, and Ice ninjas. "How many times do we have to go over this?" Mike questioned, her hands on her hips.

Cam didn't wait for Dustin- or any of the others around the brunette -to answer Mike's rhetorical question. "The satellite surveillance system is _not_ a home theater."

Behind the group- effectively ignoring the lecture Cam and Mike were giving about how satellites weren't for their own personal amusement -Blake and Tori were laughing as they were sparring. Tori backed up away from a kick Blake sent her way and retaliated with her own kick which he easily blocked before aiming a punch at her which she pushed away. The two separated and started jumping up and down on their toes, grinning.

"You're taking it easy on me this time, I think," Blake smirked. He obviously meant the comment to be a joke, seeing as he knew that he was holding back while fighting too. Tori laughed and switched her stance.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you, you're going down!"

Blake charged at Tori, but she caught his hand and used his momentum to send him to the ground, his arm landing on the bundle of wires connecting to Sensei's TV. The others whirled around in time to see Blake jerking his arm trying to get back into his sparing match, and essentially rip the wires out of the wall, causing sparks to fly.

Tori's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles at the horrified expression Blake had on his face. Mike hit her forehead with her palm and shook her head. "Well _that_ worked out well."

Blake rushed over looking apologetic. "Aw man I'm sorry, bro. Here, maybe I can help-"

"No, Mike and I'll take it from here. Can you get my tool box from the back room?" Cam asked looking at the Ice ninja that he had gotten quite close to. Alex smirked and nudged Mike's shoulder before walking to stand by Dustin. Mike glared at her sister before tossing a smile Cam's way.

"Sure, no problem."

Shane quickly ushered the other rangers away from where Cam and Mike were busy working on Sensei's TV. "Hey, you guys want to head to the skate park? I need to practice for my demo."

"Actually, I was just going to give Blake a ride to go meet Hunter," Tori informed her friend. Shane furrowed his eyebrows together in worry.

"Well you're still coming tomorrow right? Three o'clock?"

Tori smiled. "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it."

Shane grinned. "Alright, and you guys?" He turned to look at Dustin and Alex. The two of them automatically nodded.

"Totally dude! I just have a real quick riding lesson to do with Alex tomorrow at like one, but after we'll be at the skate park and we should have enough time to help you get some practice in," Dustin explained to his friend.

Shane gave Alex an amused look. "You're actually going through with it?" Alex crossed her fingers and smiled.

"Wish me luck! Something tells me I'm going to need it!"

Blake looked around Ninja Ops in confusion. "Hey, we're missing someone. Where's Danni?"

Shane shrugged. "Last I checked, I had left her with Hunter after she hung out with me at the skate park to practice my routine this morning."

* * *

"Who are you even talking to?" Hunter asked as he looked at the brunette girl who was trying to shield her phone from the blonde. The two were walking around the mall (per Danni's demand) looking for something. What this something was, Hunter had no clue. And he didn't have a clue as to who had called the brunette to make her try to talk as quietly as possible and hide her phone.

Danni waved a dismissive hand his way as she tried to listen to the person she was talking to. _"Hey are you even listening to me?" _

"I'm listening, I'm listening. So what's this favor you need?"

"_Well, you're at the mall right?" _

Danni froze and looked around in confusion. Hunter tossed the girl a curious glance and she mouthed 'later' to him before talking back into her phone. "How did you know I was in the mall?"

"_Trade secret. Now, you know how your father's birthday is coming up?"_ Danni was about to come up with a snarky remark but the person on the other end beat her to it. _"What am I talking about? Of course you do. Well everyone else and I have agreed that we should try and throw a surprise party for him. And you, as the darling daughter you are, should be the one to plan it!"_

"Are you serious Jason? You're the one who wanted to have the surprise party, and you pass the buck to me?" Danni asked incredulously. Hunter raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name, but didn't comment.

"_You know I would be the one to plan it, but Kim's going out of state for a gymnastics tournament and she's dragging me with her. And his birthday is in two weeks, so I wont have time to plan it. Adam's going to be in Blue Bay Harbor for a while though, so I kinda may have sent him to go to where you're crashing so he can help you with the planning." _

"Jason, you are so lucky I love you and that I'm good with doing things under pressure. I'll see what I can get done and then call you later."

"_You're a saint, Danni." _

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later, bye."

"_Bye."_

Danni hung up her phone and put it in her pocket, only to be met with Hunter's curious gaze. "So…what was that all about?" He asked looking at the girl.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, directing him into a store that looked like it was dedicated to Martial Arts. "My uncle dumped the responsibility of planning a surprise party for my dad on me, so now we're going to have to buy my dads present quick, then shop around for supplies."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, giving the girl a look. "_We _are?"

"Yeah, we. As in, now that I have to do all this work I'm recruiting you to help me. Don't worry, it'll be fun Blondie."

* * *

Hunter and Danni pulled up to Storm Chargers in Hunter's truck, carrying in bags of stuff. Hunter had the majority of the bags, while Danni carried in enough bags so that she could barely see over the top. "Why did we need all this stuff?" Hunter questioned as he and the Fire ninja dumped the bags of stuff into the backroom of Storm Chargers. Danni hopped onto the top counter in the back room and rolled her eyes.

"Because, this is my dad's surprise party! He's going to be turning thirty-three and I want him to be wowed! And we got all this stuff today so we don't have to go out and shop again."

"You keep throwing this 'we' around very loosely," Hunter smirked as he leaned his elbows on the counter, giving the girl an adorable look. Danni laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm going to really need you're help!" She exclaimed. She kicked her feet back and forth, thinking. "I can't tell Alex or Mike, because they'll tell TJ and he'll let it slip to dad. And I can't tell Dustin or Cam because they'll let it slip to Alex and Mike, starting that same chain over again. I can't tell Blake because he would tell Tori and she would tell Dustin and then the chain would continue…so looks like just you, Shane, and Adam are going to know."

"Whose Adam?"

"One of my favorite relatives who helped train me from time to time. He's so cool, you'll like him."

The door to Storm Chargers opened and in walked Blake and Tori. Danni winced and hopped off the counter, bumping into Hunter's chest, nearly hitting his jaw with her head. "Whoa, little warning next time you decide to jump off a counter so close to me?" Hunter laughed backing up. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"Help me hide the stuff! Blake and Tori are coming!" Danni ordered as she scrambled to grab as much of the bags as she possibly could. Hunter tried to stifle laughs as he helped pick up the rest of the bags and run out the backdoor where his truck was parked. As soon as all the bags were placed in the backseat the two paused before they started laughing.

"You are such a spaz!" Hunter exclaimed laughing at her.

Danni rolled her eyes and downgraded her laughter to giggles. "As if you're one to talk! You nearly ran into the doorframe!" A buzzing sound caught Danni's attention as she looked at her phone. "Oh, that's Adam. He just texted me to let me know he's in Blue Bay Harbor. I need to go pick him up and then ask Sensei if we can let him stay at Ninja Ops with us."

"How are you going to pick him up? Your bike is back at Ninja Ops," Hunter pointed out. Danni grinned innocently, batting her eyelashes at Hunter. The blonde became distracted at first before he realized what was going on. "Oh no. No, no, no."

"Keys, please," Danni smiled at him.

"No way."

"Don't make me take them forcibly, Hunter. C'mon! It's just going to be for like an hour, MAX. I'll take _really_ good care of it, I promise. Please?" Danni pleaded, clasping her hands together and pouting a bit.

Hunter tried to resist, really he did, but in the end he caved. He sighed and reached into his jeans to pull out the keys and handed it to the brunette. Danni beamed and was about to pull the keys away but Hunter didn't let go yet. "Please do not crash my truck. I do like this truck, and I'd rather it not have a huge dent in the side."

"I'm not going to crash your truck, Hunter. A little faith would be nice," Danni smiled before taking the keys from his hands and climbing into the driver seat of the truck. Hunter closed the drivers side door and leaned inside the window.

"Oh, I forgot to ask if you wanted to come and see the Martial Arts Film Festival with me and Blake," Hunter offered, smiling a bit.

"You only got two tickets though," Danni reminded him. After all she WAS with him when he got the tickets at the mall. It was right after she had paid for her present for her father. Hunter shrugged.

"I can get another one."

Danni rolled her eyes and started up the truck. She purposely revved the engine causing Hunter to wince and look quite worried at the safety of his precious truck. "Quit making that face, Hunter. I'm not going to kill her. Anyway, when's the film festival?"

"Tomorrow at three, I'm pretty sure," Hunter guessed, searching his brain to figure out if that was actually it.

"Don't fry you're brain their Blondie," Danni joked before she frowned. "I can't actually, I promised Shane I'd go to his skate competition. Unless you don't mind if I show up a bit late?"

Hunter mock pouted and rested his chin on his arms, his hair falling in front of his eyes a bit so he could do a more effective 'kicked puppy pout'. "Though I hate having to share, I guess that could work."

"Aw don't look like that Blondie, it makes me think you actually have feelings," Danni said in a jesting tone. Hunter gave her a look and she immediately started laughing. "Jeez, I'm just kidding Hunter! And do you care if Adam comes? He's way into Martial Arts and I bet he could show you a thing or two."

"I highly doubt it, but why not? He can watch it then prepare to get his but kicked when we spar."

Danni looked like she really wanted to comment but kept her mouth shut. Instead she just shook her head, bit back a laugh, and put the car in reverse before looking at Hunter. "Bless your heart, Hunter. I'll issue Adam your challenge."

* * *

"Hey, I think we need some more skateboards, we're running out since all the guys competing in the skate competition keep breaking them," Kelly spoke to Blake who was partially paying attention to the skateboard crisis and mostly paying attention to a certain water ninja who was riding around on a bike in Storm Chargers.

Hunter had inconspicuously walked in behind Blake, making sure his brother didn't realize he was outside, and cleared his throat. As soon as Blake whirled around he held up the tickets and Blake grinned.

"No way! You got them!"

Tori rolled up to the two thunder brothers and looked at the tickets in Hunter's hand curiously. "What are those?"

"Tickets to the Martial Arts Film Festival," Hunter explained grinning. "Their showing Fists of Fire II."

Tori smirked and looked pointedly at Blake. "Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" The blonde started rolling away on the bike again.

"Hey!" Blake said, grabbing his ticket from Hunter and catching up to the Water Ninja. "So what are you doing tomorrow? Wanna come?"

Immediately Tori smiled. Anything that included Blake, Martial Arts movies, and a day of relaxation sounded great. "Sure! I love those old Kung-Fu movies."

Blake beamed and handed Tori his ticket. "Well it's tomorrow at three. See ya then?"

"Sure, see ya."

Blake walked into the backroom where he knew Hunter was and grinned, even though his brother was frowning. The Navy ranger noticed the look on his blonde brother's face and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"I hope you know you're giving me the money to pay for your ticket and Tori's ticket," Hunter said simply.

Blake pouted in true younger brother fashion. "Why? You said you'd pay for my ticket! I can pay for Tori's."

"Because I'm not going to pay for four tickets when you have to pay for only one."

"Well maybe if you-" Blake cut himself off at that and actually thought about what his brother had just said. He said four tickets, as in two other people were coming besides Tori. He knew for a fact it wasn't going to be Shane, Dustin, or Alex seeing as they would without a doubt be at the skate competition. Mike and Cam were supposed to be working on a new program for most of the day tomorrow, so that counted them out, so that only left… "Wait, you invited Danni and Sensei?"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he started to go work on the engine of a motocross bike that Dustin had asked him to take care of. "No, I invited Danni and a relative of hers."

Blake grinned evilly. "Ooh, so you're asking Danni out _and_ trying to get on the good side of her family? Got to hand it to you Hunter, that's pretty smart."

Immediately a blush exploded on Hunter's face. It was the unfortunate curse of having fair skin. Blushes appeared brighter and much more obvious. "Shut up, Blake. It's not like that."

Blake laughed. "Mhm, sure. And that blush on your face? Means nothing right?"

"Pass me that wrench over there and shut your trap."

* * *

"So… while waiting for my favorite niece to show up, I have to sit alone… on the grass… by the side of the road. Great… how do I get dragged into these situations again?" Adam Park wondered as he sat on the side of the road picking at blades of grass.

It had only been ten hours ago that he had been back in Angel Grove teaching at the Martial Arts studio he had opened up with Jason, when said man had suggested he'd go to Blue Bay Harbor. Jason had told him that he'd received a call from Cole and Alyssa saying that RJ's cub was on the prowl with TJ and Cassie's twins in the city. Jason's brilliant idea was to have Adam go there and help with planning a surprise party, while simultaneously keeping an eye on the three cubs and helping them out in the ranger game. Of course Adam, being the softy and kind hearted person he was, decided he would help out. Plus there was a Martial Arts tournament that was going to be held in Blue Bay soon, so it worked out. He got to enter a competition that could help his dojo, and he got to help keep his favorite niece safe.

Though, no one told him he would have to wait on the side of the road until said niece actually _got_ there.

Adam was quite surprised at how he would actually be _willing_ to fight off some evil at this point. Hell, Goldar would be a blast from the past that he'd be willing to go a round with to curb the boredom. But alas, that life was now for his niece, and his life… well, his life now consisted of picking out blades of grass from the side of the road to curb boredom.

A horn honking got his attention as a blue pickup truck drove up to him. Adam got up just as the car came to a stop and the driver's side door flew open. He didn't even have time to blink as a brunette blur barreled into him.

"Adam!" Danni shouted happily as she hugged one of the many uncles she had.

Adam hugged the little spitfire he called a niece and grinned. "Hey there DJ! Couldn't have come any sooner?"

Danni grinned sheepishly as she grabbed the duffel bag that Adam had by his feet. The former Black ranger quickly took his bag from the girl causing her to pout. "Possessive, possessive. But sorry I couldn't come sooner, I had to wrestle the keys away from Blondie. That boy is too paranoid with the safety of his truck."

"Blondie?" Adam asked as he and Danni got into the truck. "So, whose this Blondie?"

"Ooh, sorry I forgot you haven't met any of the others," Danni said sheepishly as she started up the truck and drove down the street. "Blondie is Hunter. I started calling him that when I first met him and it sorta stuck. Then there's all the others back and Ninja Ops who I'm sure you're going to love, but… Hunter has issued a sparring challenge to you."

Adam blinked once. Blinked twice. Then he started laughing out loud, soon joined by his niece. Tears started forming in his eyes and his abs ached at the amount of laughter he was letting loose but soon he calmed himself. Or, at least calmed himself down to where he could talk. "He has no idea who I am, does he?"

"Nope."

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

The gang was off in their own conversations when Danni walked into Ninja Ops skipping in, with Adam a few steps behind her.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

As soon as they had walked in it was as if everyone had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the newcomer and the Fire ninja who had brought him to their base of operations. Alex and Mike had immediately squealed in delight and ambushed the man in hugs, while everyone else just sat back, observing.

Tori had been sitting with Blake, talking and sparring again, Cam had been working with Mike on a program before said girl had ran off to hug Adam, Dustin had been in mid-conversation with Alex and Shane about how to ride motocross, and Hunter had been listening to music in a corner of the room. Sensei simply looked up and tossed Danni a questioning glance. "I assume this is the relative you were telling me about, Daniela?"

Danni quickly bowed to her furry Sensei. "Yes Sensei. Guys, this is my Uncle Adam, Adam, these are the guys…and girls." Cam, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter were all staring at Adam as if he was a threat, measuring him up. Shane and Hunter looked the most skeptical and wary of him, while Tori attempted to be civil and smiled.

"Hey there, nice to meet you," Tori said with a small wave.

Adam smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you all too."

Shane paced forward and put a hand on Danni's shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Danni, what are you doing bringing family into Ninja Ops? You really think this was smart? Telling someone our identities puts us all at risk, and you just did it without asking us."

"Aw, calm down Shane," Danni smiled. She looked over at her uncle, who was being bombarded by questions from Alex and Mike, and then looked back at the red wind ranger. "My uncle Adam is extremely good at keeping secrets. And let's just say… he's more experienced at the whole ranger thing then we are." Shane's eyes widened at that, but Danni winked. "Just don't tell Hunter that if you want to see a show."

"I won't say a word," Shane said evilly, not needing her to elaborate to go alone with it.

Adam cleared his throat, getting the attention of his niece. "Do I get introductions any time soon?"

"Ooh! We got this!" Alex and Mike squealed in unison. "That's Cam over there by the computer, in yellow we have Dustin, Navy over there is Blake," Alex started off.

"In red is Shane, in blue is Tori, and the blonde over there in Crimson is Hunter," Mike finished off for her sister.

Adam smiled at the group before his eyes landed on Hunter. "Here's the keys to your truck back, Blondie. She doesn't have a scratch on her, so don't have an aneurism," Danni said tossing the keys over to Hunter, who caught them with ease. Hunter glared at her in a playful manner.

"So…you're Hunter," Adam spoke crossing his arms.

Hunter looked up and sized Adam up. They had roughly the same build and a quick glance told him that he had a couple inches on Adam, and more then likely a longer reach. Hunter was confident that in a sparring session he would be able to take Adam on, no problem. And to make it better, he would kick his butt in front of Danni. Now, while he didn't want to admit it to himself he _did_ have a soft spot for Danni, and wanted to impress her.

"That'd be me. And you're Adam?"

"That I am. So, I hear you want a sparring match?"

Almost immediately, Alex and Mike started bursting into laughter and punching Danni lightly on the shoulder. "You're so evil!" They giggled in unison. Danni merely shrugged and smiled. Shane was grinning and whispering what Danni had told him to Dustin, who passed it on to Blake, who passed it on to Tori, who passed it on to Cam. Soon everyone but Hunter was smiling. He frowned a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Adam grinned and threw his duffel bag over to Danni, who caught it without a problem. "Hey DJ, you mind holding onto that for me? This wont take long."

"OOHHH!" Shane, Dustin, and Blake all said. Tori giggled and Cam rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. Hunter glared.

"I'll put the bag in your room. Guys, clear a space so we can watch this."

Adam, before Danni walked out, looked towards her and smiled. "Hey Danni, just because he's your little friend I'll take it easy on him okay? Wouldn't want to bruise his pretty face!"

Hunter blushed red at the insult and his face turned a shade redder at the response Danni shouted over her shoulder. "Good, because I would hate if you kick his butt too badly. That's my job! Besides, I got rather fond of his face."

* * *

Hunter looked up at the ceiling, wincing as he took a breath, contemplating just how he had gotten into this situation.

As soon as the others had cleared a sparring space for him and Adam, the two had started their fight. And by 'fight' he meant the severe ass-kicking that was being handed to him by Adam. He had tried a right-hook to the jaw but that only resulted in his arm getting twisted painfully behind his back and his face on the floor. And that was only in the first five seconds. The proceeding two minutes were just as painful, but Hunter's pride would not allow him to give up.

Especially not in front of a certain Fire ninja who was perched on table watching the scene with an amused smile on her face.

In hindsight, Hunter guessed he probably should have asked Danni what exactly it was that her uncle did for a living. Or at least asked if he worked out. The man had abs of steel that leaves a hand quite unhappy when used to punch it. Plus, he was strong enough to heave all 185 lbs of Hunter's body over his head and toss him a good two feet away.

Adam stepped into Hunter's line of sight and looked down at him. Hunter truly wanted to wipe the smug smile off of Adam's face but found that even if he tried, he didn't get close. "You done yet?"

"That depends on if you're asking my body or my pride."

"Both of which should be shot at this point in time," Cam snickered from his spot seated by Mike and Dustin.

Hunter took a second to glare over at Cam but found that twisting his neck to look at the cyber genius was a painful movement to make. Adam laughed and reached a hand down to help Hunter up. The blonde graciously accepted it and winced as he was pulled to his feet, his body aching. Adam clasped a hand on Hunter's shoulder, and immediately retracted it when Hunter's face read pain. "Sorry bout that. And hey, don't worry about it, you put up a pretty good fight. You should really be mad at DJ over there for not telling you that I'm a third degree black belt, an instructor at my own Dojo, and a three time Power Ranger veteran," Adam admitted.

Immediately blue eyes met brown in a narrowed glare.

Danni smirked and shrugged. "What? You never asked, Blondie."

"How can so much evil exist in such a tiny little body?"

Adam nodded sympathetically. "Trust me, I've asked myself that question before." Danni shot him a look and he smiled, turning back to look at Hunter. "Don't beat yourself up about it, kid. The only teen who can hold their own to me is that hell-raiser over there. Alex and Mike _could_ if they-"

"We're not letting you train us. You and Jason go overboard," Mike retorted.

"A job through the mountains isn't _that_ bad."

"A full out sprint while you try attacking us is," Alex pointed out.

Adam thought about it and shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I really want to see a Danni vs. Adam spar. What do you guys think?" Dustin asked excitedly, eager to see another fight. Hunter was quick to agree.

"That's a great idea Dustin."

Danni rolled her eyes at the blonde, but soon everyone had agreed. "You guys really want to see us go at it? It's really not gonna be all that interesting," Danni warned.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Tori smiled.

"Alright then, clear the floor Blondie, it's my turn to show you how it's done." Hunter shuffled off, complaining and muttering how Danni was evil, causing said girl to roll her eyes again. She stood in front of her Uncle and bowed, falling into a fighting stance. Adam smirked and followed her lead. There were a few seconds in which neither moved, but that soon ended.

Within a split second Danni had lunged forward, a right kick aimed for her uncles side. Adam easily caught it, and was about to comment on his niece's skills diminishing, but felt her jump up. Danni had jumped up, twisting herself to bring her left leg spinning around, aiming for Adam's jaw. He quickly let go of her leg and stepped back, narrowly missing the blow. Whatever comment he was going to make died in his throat.

Seeing his niece seriously trying to take his head off, he decided not to play around. Danni had lifted her leg to kick again but Adam stooped down and swept her legs out from her. Danni got her footing quickly in time to see a right hook aimed for her ribs. She didn't have the time to evade though, as the blow hit. She retaliated quickly with a Spartan kick to the chest, sending Adam to the ground. He didn't remain on the floor for more than a second before he was up again. Danni aimed an uppercut at her uncle but he simply caught it, twisted her arm behind her back and forced her onto the ground, his knee in her back.

"You haven't been throwing as many punches," Adam pointed out, an amused smile on his face.

Danni snorted and winced. "That's because I need longer range with you. If I get too close, this always happens."

"True."

Adam let his niece up off the ground, dusting off her ninja uniform on her back. There was a small applause coming from Shane, Dustin, Tori, Alex, Mike, Cam, and Blake. Sensei nodded in satisfaction, and Hunter just pouted. Adam smiled at the group. "Alright, now that you saw our fights lets all get to know each other a bit more."

* * *

At the skate park, Shane, Dustin, Alex, Tori, Adam, and Danni were waiting for Shane's turn to come up. Adam, whom everyone had come to accept and become quite fond of, had agreed to go to the skate park to watch Shane's turn before heading out with his niece to go watch the Martial Arts Film Festival with Blake and Hunter.

Kelly walked by and saw Tori standing by Shane. She smiled at the blonde. "Glad to see you worked out your scheduling problem. Shane, you're up next. Good luck!"

"You gonna go for the 180 fakey to backside rail slide?" Dustin asked enthusiastically. Alex, who was using Dustin's shoulder to lean on, frowned in confusion, not knowing what the words that came out of Dustin's mouth meant. She was a girly girl, so skateboard terminology wasn't something she knew.

Shane smiled. "I might. Never landed one…now's as good a time as any."

"Just don't kill yourself trying to land it," Adam ribbed. Shane nodded and smiled, already liking the veteran ranger.

"You can do it dude, right Tori?" Dustin spoke up, turning towards the blonde.

At the mention of her name Tori snapped her head up. She looked at everyone staring at her and racked her brain for what it was they had been talking about. "Uh…yeah…slide that fake rail…" Tori tried weakly.

"Yeah, go Shane!" Alex cheered enthusiastically, not aware that that wasn't even remotely close to the actual name of the trick.

Danni patted her fellow Elemental ninja's shoulder slightly. "It's a backslide rail slide, not a fake rail, Alex. Anyway, you okay Tori? You don't seem like yourself?"

Dustin flinched and leaned over to whisper to Shane. "She's right…maybe it's the whole clone Tori thing with the camera and the clothes…"

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled. "Guys, it's me! Now go on Shane, make me proud."

Shane smiled and went over to where the competitors had to wait when they were next. Tori looked over quickly, seeing that Danni and Dustin were engrossed in a conversation with Alex and Adam about motocross, before she ran off behind the banner about the event and ninja streaked off.

* * *

"Where are they?" Blake questioned impatiently. He was eager to spend as much time as he could with Tori, and he was hoping the blonde would arrive soon. And as for Danni and Adam, he knew his brother liked Danni (even though he wouldn't admit it) and wanted his brother to get the same opportunity to hang out with Danni that he got with Tori.

"Adam and Danni are showing up late and as for your date I have no idea where she is," Hunter said smiling at his brother. Blake glared but said nothing.

"Hey guys!"

The two turned to see Tori running up to them. Blake immediately beamed. "Hey, you made it. I was getting worried, I thought there might have been Kelzaks or something."

Tori smiled and shook her head. "C'mon let's head inside."

The three rangers walked into theater and looked around. "Can I help you?" A girl at the candy counter asked. Hunter, thinking that popcorn sounded great at that time, smiled.

"Popcorn?" Hunter asked.

Tori grinned and nodded. "You guys paid for the tickets, this is my treat." As soon as she walked up to the counter, a weird looking popcorn bucket was thrusted into her arms. Tori started to pull out her wallet but the lady at the counter shook her head and smiled.

"It's left over from last week's sci-fi promotion, so it's on the house."

Tori shrugged and handed the popcorn to Hunter before looking at her watch. She panicked. "Save me a seat, will ya? I'll be right back!"

With that she ran out of the theater and ninja streaked off. Hunter and Blake both shared a look in confusion before shrugging and heading in to find seats for five.

* * *

Tori ninja streaked back to the skate park and started clapping, not noticing Danni, Adam, Dustin, and Alex all wincing. "Way to go Shane! Awesome!"

Dustin looked at her in confusion. "He just ate it big time."

"Oh…well, better luck next time Shane," Tori said apologetically as the red ranger walked up to the group, internally kicking his own ass.

"I almost had it too!" Shane complained.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it!" Alex said enthusiastically.

Adam nodded. "Just practice that one trick more, the others you did were awesome."

Danni checked her watch and frowned. Shane noticed the look and nudged her shoulder. "If you're gonna be late then head off." Danni looked about ready to argue but Shane smiled. "Hey, I know you made a promise to Hunter and Blake so go. You already saw me compete anyway, everyone else will pale in comparison. I'll just tell you what place I get back at Ninja Ops."

"You sure?" Danni asked, not wanting to hurt Shane's feelings. At Shane's nod, she smiled. "Thanks Shane, and win or lose I'm making a victor dinner for everyone today!"

At the promise of Danni cooking everyone grinned.

"C'mon Adam, maybe Hunter can pick up some pointers by watching the movie," Danni joked causing Adam to laugh as he followed her to her motorcycle.

Tori waited a few minutes after the girl left before she looked at Shane. "Are you thirsty? You look thirsty. I'm gonna get you some water." Tori ran off an streaked away.

Both Dustin and Shane, who had seen her, frowned and shared confused looks. "Did I miss a class about using ninja powers in public?" Dustin asked.

Shane shrugged. "I guess we both did."

* * *

"Hey, you made it! Where's Adam?"

Hunter exclaimed happily as he looked up and saw Danni walking into the theater. Blake looked up and smiled at her, but was still waiting for a certain blonde to show up. Danni plopped down in the seat beside Hunter. "Yeah, Shane's turn just finished and Adam's in the bathroom. Though I didn't realize you were so eager to see him after the ass-kicking he gave you yesterday." Hunter pouted and glared causing Danni to laugh. "How much did we miss?"

"Not much, it just started," Blake answered, eating a handful of popcorn. Seeing as Tori wasn't there, and he had a small obsession with popcorn, he had been stuffing his face with the buttery treat leaving almost none for the others, already at the end of the bucket which sat on Hunter's lap in the middle of the trio. Hunter looked in the bucket then at his popcorn hording brother.

"Dude are you gonna eat all that yourself?"

"Thinking about it," Blake retorted before reaching for another handful of popcorn.

Though instead of pulling out popcorn, he, Hunter, and Danni all got sucked into the popcorn bucket, splashing in a pool of greasy yellow butter, with pieces of popcorn floating around the top.

"Hey, you just get here? I thought you were back at the skate park?" Adam asked as he and Tori walked into the theater. Tori grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I headed off not long after you guys did."

The two looked around and frowned not seeing their friends. "Guys?" Tori whispered, as to not disturb the other moviegoers.

"TORI! ADAM!"

Said people both froze and looked around, looking at the bowl of popcorn that the sound seemed to be coming out of. Sharing a look they took a peek into the popcorn only to see a frantically waving Blake, a confused Hunter, and an annoyed Danni. "Don't eat the popcorn!" Blake shouted before falling back into the butter.

"Shh!" Some man in a chicken outfit shushed Tori and Adam.

Tori grinned apologetically, but Adam immediately got a bad vibe from him. "Oh, I'm sorry, my friends are stuck in the popcorn and I have to get them out." Tori took a second to ponder just when sentences like that weren't considered weird to her anymore, but decided not to dwell on it.

"Save them? You're going to join them!" The man shouted, pulling off his costume revealing himself to be a pig monster sent by Lothor. Everyone in the theater pulled off their outfits revealing themselves as Kelzaks in disguise. Adam smiled and fell into a fighting stance feeling the familiarity of the situation. "Ahh, hello old memories, I've missed you so."

"Get them!" General Pork Chop shouted.

Immediately Adam dove into a mass of Kelzaks, taking out anyone that got in his path. Tori had much more difficulties seeing as she wasn't nearly as experienced as Adam, and because she was fighting holding onto the popcorn bucket, causing the three rangers trapped inside to fall numerous times. Despite her best efforts, one Kelzak managed to get the better of Tori, grabbing the bucket before handing it to General Pork Chop and disappearing.

Adam looked around in confusion before looking at Tori. He went over to help her up and sighed. "Today is gonna be one of those days, huh?"

"Definetly."

* * *

"I hate popcorn…with a passion."

"We heard you after the first ten times, Danni," Hunter retorted in annoyance. The flame starter was completely and utterly disgusted by the situation they were in. It didn't help that she had a great disdain for popcorn to begin with, but now her long hair was practically filled with the greasy buttery fluid. Danni tossed Hunter a glare which he ignored. "Why don't we just try getting out of here?"

"Fine by me, bro," Blake immediately agreed. Every second he was in the bucket he was slowly losing his love of popcorn.

"Ready?" Danni asked. The two boys nodded.

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM!"

The three just stood there as they waited for something to happen. Danni, seeing that they weren't in multicolored spandex, closed her eyes and sighed. "Please tell me that this bucket isn't cutting off our ability to morph and that this is all a bad dream."

"This isn't good," Blake said worried. Hunter sighed.

"Worst date ever."

* * *

"Tori, using your ninja powers for personal gain is a serious infraction of the Ninja Code," Sensei lectured the water ninja. Tori was back at ninja ops after she and Adam had gone back to the skate park, grabbing Alex, Shane, and Dustin (who it turns out were also attacked by Kelzaks), and heading back to tell Sensei. Cam, Mike, and Adam were on the computer trying to locate where the two thunders and fire ninja were. Adam was helping by telling them everything he had seen and what the bucket had looked like.

"And not to mention you let Shane down," Alex pointed out, not trying to kick the blonde while she was down, but to help her understand she had broken a promise to a friend.

Tori hung her head. "I'm so sorry Shane. If I had just stayed at the demo then none of this would've happened."

"Or you could've been captured as well. We cannot predict the future, which is why we have rules to govern the present," Sensei said.

Adam ran over to the small group and smiled. "We've got a lock on the pig."

"Where is he?" Dustin asked.

"The top of the Harbor Office Tower!" Cam said quickly.

Everyone got ready to leave but Sensei cleared his throat. "Adam, Alex, and Mike stay here. If it should pass that the Wind rangers are captured as well, we'll need you as back up." Even though the three who were chosen to stay looked anything but happy about the situation they nodded and stayed put.

Shane looked at them. "We'll bring them back."

With that the Wind rangers ran off, intent on finding the oversized piglet that had stolen their friends.

Upon arriving at the Harbor office tower they saw General Trayf, waiting for them, a large purple portal as his back. "Follow me rangers if you ever want to see your friends again!" Trayf jumped into the portal, followed quickly by the Winds.

* * *

"Just a little more! Reach!" Hunter spoke. He had Blake atop his shoulders, with Danni on top of Blake's hopping to be able to reach the top of the bucket to get to freedom. Danni, who was sadly shorter than her fellow rangers, was just a few inches to reaching the top, but wasn't having any luck with reaching. "C'mon Danni, reach!"

"I'm not a freaking giant like you Hunter! And I told you I was opposed to this idea!" Danni shouted back at the blonde.

Just as Hunter was going to retort his knee buckled and he fell forward, taking the others down with him. Blake got a mouthful of butter, while Danni had slipped out of his grasp and fallen farther, creating a wave of butter in her wake. "It's no use!" Hunter spoke in dismay.

Blake glared at the butter. "You know what the worst part is? It isn't real butter. We're going to get killed by artificial flavoring!" Blake shouted kicking the 'butter' and falling down again, splashing an already annoyed Hunter and Danni. When he resurfaced he had a kernel in his hands.

"Wait a minute, what is that?" Danni asked, frowning.

"The un-popped popcorn kernels at the bottom of the bucket," Hunter said grinning. "Let's pop them!" Danni, confused beyond belief at what was going on, just sat back and watched. Electricity started crackling around the thunder brothers, succeeding in popping a grand total of three popcorn kernels in a span of thirty seconds. Hunter groaned. "It's not working fast enough, we need actual heat if we're going to ride the popping out of here." Simultaneously both Blake and Hunter shared a look and then turned to Danni who was leaning against the wall. She narrowed her eyes and walked in between both of the boys.

"You may what to step back."

Hunter and Blake didn't hesitate to take a few steps away from the girl as heat began to roll off of her in waves. A red aura surrounded her body as the popcorn kernels popped all at once, sounding like mini gunshots and pushing the three out of the bucket.

* * *

"Where are our friends?" Shane yelled at Trayf. The pig just snorted.

"They went out to get popcorn!"

Trayf shot the rangers with an energy beam, sending the Winds to the ground. Just as they got up, Trayf got back on the offensive, attacking with some sort of snout attack. He laughed seeing the power rangers on the ground. "Do you finally give in to the power of the pig?"

"The only thing powerful about you is your smell!" Tori retorted as she and the others pushed themselves up from the ground.

"Ever hear of soap, dude?" Dustin asked waving a hand in front of his nose. "What were you doing? Rolling around in a mud pit?"

Trayf growled. "Put a lid on it!" He sent a lid flying towards the rangers. Almost immediately Shane grinned under his visor.

"Mine!" As soon as the lid got close Shane jumped up and landed on the lid, looking as if he was skateboarding, before sending the lid back at Trayf, causing it to explode. Without any hesitation the Winds went on the offensive. "Storm Striker!" They shouted, assembling their large weapon. "FIRE!" As soon as Trayf exploded Shane grinned again. "I like my bacon extra crispy."

A lid appeared in the sky which took the rangers out of the strange world of General Trayf and back home.

* * *

The rangers dropped their visors and looked around in confusion. "Where are they?" Tori asked worriedly, looking around for any sign of their friends. Not two seconds later, popcorn flew out of the portal followed closely by Hunter, Blake, and Danni. They three landed on the ground in a heap before the artificial butter splattered on them, coating them once again. The rangers, who had taken a step back to avoid getting dirtied, looked on in confusion and amusement. Shane looked like he was about to burst out laughing at the disgusted look on their faces.

"What's all over you guys?" Dustin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Artificial flavoring," Hunter and Blake said in unison.

A rumbling sound caught the rangers attention before they all looked to see General Trayf growing to large proportions just by the building. Shane looked up and sighed. "Does that pig know when to give up? C'mon guys we have to-"

"No. Mine."

The other rangers turned to see Danni getting up from the ground, slipping and sliding a bit, before in her hands were tiny little compact balls of fire. She hurled it at the pig, causing him to explode within a span of ten seconds. The other rangers looked at the pissed off fire ninja and watched as she slipped and fell. "Hunter, if you ever ask if I want to go to the movies again the answer is no!"

"Noted."

* * *

Tori was mopping the floors in Ninja Ops when Blake ran down the stairs. He saw the blonde mopping and smiled. "C'mon Cinderella put down the mop, I've got two more tickets to the Martial Arts film festival."

Tori looked up and smiled sadly. "As much as I would love to, I'm grounded. Sensei wants me to learn my lesson so I'm stuck with mopping duty and cleaning the rest of Ninja Ops."

After a second of thinking, Blake grinned. "Then I'll stay here and help you with it."

"What?" Tori asked in shock.

"I'll stay and help. Besides, I'm kinda scarred by movie theaters now, and it probably wont be the best idea to go back so soon. I'll just give the tickets to Shane and Adam."

Tori shook her head. "Blake you don't have-"

"But I want to," Blake assured. "C'mon it'll be fun."

Tori smiled and nodded, handing Blake the extra mop. "Okay, thanks Blake."

Dustin and Alex came out of their rooms at that time and saw the two. "Hey guys, we're gonna go chill at the track for a bit. I'm gonna try and teach this one here how to ride Motocross," Dustin said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Alex.

"You guys seen Mike?" Alex asked looking around and seeing no sign of her twin.

Tori rested her chin on the mop and nodded. "Yeah, she and Cam left around twenty minutes ago to head to go shopping for some more food and supplies." At that Alex grinned evilly.

"Oh, hey can you guys take these tickets to Shane and Adam? They're at Storm Chargers I'm pretty sure," Blake spoke handing the tickets to Dustin.

"Sure, no problem. Catch you guys later." With that Dustin and Alex walked out. With their departure Danni stalked out of the back room, in sweatpants and a tank top, drying her wet hair in a towel.

"Don't make me beat you Hunter!" She shouted.

Hunter walked out behind her and followed her as she stalked into the kitchen. He wore a white wife beater and sweatpants, and his wet hair was hanging in front of his eyes. He laughed as he followed her into the kitchen. "What? I just asked if you wanted to make popcorn for dinner!"


	14. Spirit of the Rogue Elementals Part 1

A/N: It looks like Tori's scheduling problems got everyone in a bit of a pickle. But alls well that ends well! And the rangers all had a pretty fun time afterwards! But what happens when the Elementals disappear and are latter found trying to flee or unconscious? It's a curse set in time centuries ago and the rangers are now smack dab in the middle of it! With TJ, Cassie, and RJ showing up to protect their cubs, a legend is told and the rangers are in a race against the clock! As the hours go on it only gets worse. Will they be able to save the Elementals in time? Or will they be lost to them, forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers only my OC's.

* * *

Ninja Storm Different Form

Chapter 14: Spirit of the Rogue Elementals Part 1

"Hey Danni, you want-" Hunter cut himself off and looked around the room in confusion. He was in the main room of Ninja Ops, after coming back from the gym with Adam and being told that the fire ninja said she'd be hanging around Ninja Ops for training. The only person in the room was Cam and Sensei, both who ignored his cut off question. After quickly checking the kitchen and seeing that the Elemental was no where to be seen, he looked over at Cam and Sensei. "Hey, have either you guys seen Danni? Adam said she would be here."

Cam frowned and shook his head. "No, she never came in here. I haven't seen Mike or Alex all day either."

"Perhaps you should ask one of your fellow rangers?" Sensei suggested.

Hunter didn't bother to tell him that all the other rangers were back at Storm Chargers, exactly where he had just come from before dropping off Adam, and none of them had seen any of the Elementals. Instead he just thanked Sensei for the suggestion and walked out of Ninja Ops, intent on heading back to Storm Chargers and ask the others when was the last time they saw the Elementals.

* * *

"Hey, someone pass me that wrench," Dustin asked as he worked on Blake's bike. The other rangers were standing around talking in the backroom of Storm Chargers and eating snacks. Blake grabbed the wrench and passed it to the Earth ninja before talking.

"Okay, all I'm saying is that Motocross beats out both skateboarding and surfing combined."

Dustin looked up and smiled. "Amen to that bro!"

Shane and Tori shared disgusted looks. The group of rangers had gotten into an argument about whose sport was better, with mixed results. Shane and Tori were on one side of the argument and Dustin and Blake were on the other. "Yeah, sorry bro, but skateboarding is where it's at. And so is surfing, because it's pretty much skateboarding on water."

"Shane's right. Surfing and skateboarding are way better then Motocross," Tori agreed.

Blake looked wounded. "Tori, I would think someone like you would appreciate the epicness which is Motocross."

"'Epicness' isn't a word, Blake."

The door to Storm Chargers opened as Hunter walked in. Blake, upon seeing his brother, smirked. Hunter would help him and Dustin show the red and blue rangers which sport was better. "Yo, Hunter! Come here, we're in a debate and we need a tie-breaker!"

"No fair dude!" Shane exclaimed. "He's biased."

Hunter shook his head and leaned on the counter to look at the group."Not interested in debating. I just wanted to know if any of you guys have seen Danni?"

"Adam said she was at Ninja Ops, though you should have asked him that. You're the one who dropped him off at the gym," Tori pointed out.

"I already checked Ninja Ops. No sign of her."

Shane crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Really? You sure?"

Hunter nodded, a worried look evident on his face. "Yeah, Cam said he hasn't seen her, or any of the Elementals for that matter, all day."

At that a wrench clattered to the ground, Dustin's full attention given to the blonde Thunder ninja. "Alex isn't at Ninja Ops either? She said she was heading that way with Mike when she stopped by here earlier."

"None of em."

Blake frowned. "Kelzaks?"

"No way," Hunter said immediately. "Cam would've told us, and the Elementals can handle Kelzaks without a problem. Let's try the morphers?" After a nod from everyone Hunter tried contacting themorphers, but was surprised when he heard several echoes just to his left. Tori moved a pile of magazine and nestled just beneath it where three Elemental morphers next to three cell phones.

Shane shifted from 'slightly worried' to 'freaking out about the safety of his friends' in a second. Though as soon as it had come, he had shifted into 'leader'. "Alright Blake, Dustin, go out and check at the beach and the mall, Hunter and I'll check the track and skate park. Tori, stay here and call if they head back here, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

Adam always loved running. It seemed to relax him somehow. Especially after a good round of sparring or a stressful day. It was the perfect stress reliever for him, and he could just lose himself and relax completely. So it was obvious that running on the treadmill would be the last exercise he would do at the gym. He had to remember to thank Hunter for taking him to this gym.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket. Adam frowned in confusion as he looked at the Caller ID. Why would Cassie be calling him? Answering the phone Adam never once broke his stride. "Hello?"

"Adam! Thank God you picked up!" Cassie exclaimed with relief, though by her voice Adam could tell something was wrong.

"Whoa, what's up Cassie?"

"Look, Jason told me you were in Blue Bay Harbor. I, unlike my husband, can keep a secret. But I realized what tomorrow was and tried calling my daughters, but they didn't answer!"

Adam stopped the treadmill and hopped off in confusion. "What do mean? What's so important about tomorrow?"

A pause. "Adam, it'll be five years tomorrow. The girls are about to go psychotic!"

Adam froze. Snapping his phone shut and shoving it into his pocket, he ran out of the gym and down the street. He made a mental note to call and apologize to Cassie for hanging up on her as soon as possible, but for right now he had to help find the girls. He received another call, this time from a frantic RJ. "Adam! Where is my cub? She isn't picking up her phone! TJ, Cassie, and I are on our way to Blue Bay Harbor now!"

"I'll find them," Adam assured before hanging up the phone yet again. Another mental note to apologize to RJ, but he was sure he would be forgiven if he delivered Danni unharmed into RJ's awaiting arms. He sprinted faster, hoping that he knew the girls as well as he thought he did.

While running normally relaxed Adam, it was did little to help him in his current situation.

* * *

In the quarry the Elemental rangers were standing in a circle looking at each other. Each of the girls were dressed in their ninja uniforms and had worried and pained expressions on their face. "It's starting again," Alex said, adjusting the small backpack on her back.

"We have to get away from the others before it happens," Mike rationalized.

Danni nodded. "You two go on, we can't stay in the same place."

The girls all shared sad looks, Alex and Mike even going as far as starting to cry. Danni hugged the twins before nodding and giving them a sad smile. "Go, before it gets any worse. We have to be as far away as possible."

The girls both nodded Ninja streaking off, heading in the direction of the beach. Danni sighed before following suit, going in the opposite direction, towards the track.

* * *

Dustin and Blake ran into every store in the mall twice. Blake and Dustin even mustered enough courage to venture into the women's bathroom, with hands covering their eyes calling their friends. The act got them several slaps in the face, numerous screams, and to be escorted out of the mall by security.

The two had been on the beach for a grand total of five minutes, and had seen no sign of the Elementals. "Dude, I'm starting to get real worried," Dustin said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Blake shook his head. "Don't stress bro. They'll turn up sooner or later."

Almost as if answering him, Alex and Mike ninja streaked just in front of the two frantic rangers. There was a moment in which all four rangers froze, Dustin and Blake in shock, and Alex and Mike acting as if they were cornered animals. Within a second, Alex and Mike had split up, each one sprinting an opposite way. Blake and Dustin kicked into gear quickly, Dustin sprinting after Alex, and Blake high-tailing it after Mike.

Blake was the second fastest ninja back at the Thunder Ninja Academy (second only to Hunter), so he closed the large gap between him Mike fairly quickly, and grabbed a hold of her arms a second later, halting her escape. Mike started struggling so Blake sighed. "Sorry about this Mike!" He electrocuted her a bit. It wasn't much, but enough where the Ice Ninja passed out.

Dustin was having a bit more trouble then Blake was. Alex was a great deal faster than Dustin was, but what he didn't have in speed, he made up for in determination. He refused to stop chasing Alex, even though he was quite a distance behind. Alex turned around and saw him and growled before sprinting faster. Or at least planning to. She stopped short and fell on her butt as she saw Adam standing in her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He challenged, arms crossed.

Alex couldn't even form a response seeing as Dustin had dropped to the ground beside her, and grabbed both of her arms behind her back. She started thrashing around but Adam moved quickly to help, pinching a nerve in Alex's shoulder causing her to pass out. Dustin looked up Adam with his eyes widened. "Did you just use the Vulcan Death Grip?"

"Not the time for that. C'mon we have to get her and Mike back. Did you see Danni?" Adam asked.

Dustin shook his head. "No I didn't. But do you have any idea of what's going on?"

"I'll explain what I know at Ninja Ops, but we have to go now. Hopefully one of the others found Danni."

* * *

Danni ninja streaked to the empty track and looked around for a second. There were severe thunderstorms predicted so everyone had abandoned the track for the day. Danni took one last look before a headache started forming in the back of her head. It felt as if a jackhammer was going at the base of her skull. She grabbed her head and shook it, willing the pain to go away.

"Not now… not now…" Danni muttered before the pain overwhelmed her and her eyes fluttered shut. She fell to the ground and rolled down the dirt hill into the middle of the track, unconscious.

It wasn't a minute later that Shane and Hunter arrived, after having started at the skate park. Hunter was panicking and freaking out to the point where he was literally shaking with worry and fright. The two looked around and saw no sign of the brunette or anyone else for that matter. Shane took a few steps towards the actual track itself and his heart jumped into his throat. "Hunter!"

Hunter followed Shane's gaze and his heart stopped. "Danni!" He shouted, practically sprinting down the hill to the unconscious ranger laying down in the middle of the track. He dropped to the ground next to her and started tapping her cheek. "Danni, wake up. C'mon, wake up."

Shane dropped to his knees beside the blonde and put two fingers on the fire ninja's neck. "She's still alive. Let's get her back to Ninja Ops so Cam can take a look at her. No ninja streaking though, we don't want to make anything worse."

Hunter nodded quickly, lifting the girl into his arms gently and allowing Shane to help him out of the track and back to the truck. Shane was in charge of sitting in the back with Danni draped across his lap, and Hunter at the wheel, driving like a maniac to get back to Ninja Op, hoping to get the fire ninja back and get some good news from Cam.

* * *

Cam was a relatively calm person. He prided himself on being able to keep calm, cool, and collected mind frame in most any situation. He had taken the fact that his father was now a guinea pig very well, and had taken the fact that Shane, Dustin, and Tori were to be the Wind Rangers in stride. What he couldn't take, however, was seeing Mike, Alex, and Danni unconscious in the arms of Adam, Dustin, and Hunter with all of them yelling at once telling different stories, and Tori, Shane, and Blake frantically telling Cam to do something.

"Everyone quiet!" Cam had shouted, getting the room to silence instantly. "How long have the girls been out for?"

"Ten minutes or so," Adam answered, taking over as the most calm one in the group.

Cam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm the panicked feelings that started to arise as he thought about Mike being hurt or worse. Sucking in a breath he began barking orders. "Blake and Shane I need you both to bring out the Elementals mattresses' from their rooms and bring them here. Lay them out on the floor with some space to walk in between." Blake and Shane immediately scurried off to do their task. "Tori, I'll need you to get all the medical supplies we'll need out of the closet in the back. Take dad with you, he'll tell you what we need."

Tori nodded and scooped Sensei up before running to the back room. Cam then looked at Dustin, Hunter, and Adam, each who held an unconscious girl in their arms. "You three, hold them until we've got the makeshift beds ready, then I want to know exactly what is going on here."

* * *

"Psychotic? What do you mean they go psychotic?" Dustin asked in confusion.

The girls were lying on the mattresses that Shane and Blake had been sent to get. Danni had an ice bag on her head and cold compresses on her neck, which Hunter had to regularly change, seeing as the girl was burning up. Cam had just came back with blankets and had tossed two to Dustin for Alex while taking the other two to wrap Mike in. Their temperature was dropping fast. The odd part was Danni was burning up, at the point where Hunter flinched when he touched her cheek, but she was shivering as if she were freezing. And Alex and Mike, theirtemperature dropping, were struggling to get out of their blankets.

Adam, who was trying to explain to the others what was wrong with the girls, frowned and shrugged. "That's not really the best way to describe it. RJ, TJ, or Cassie would be able to be more detailed then I would."

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CUB?"

"Oh, and speaking of RJ…"

There was a loud noise at the door before the three parents ran into the room. No one bothered to ask who they were seeing as Adam had shown them pictures and alerted them that they were coming. As soon as they laid eyes on their kids Cassie's eyes watered up and ran over to sit by her two daughters. TJ hung back, watching over his daughters and watched as RJ practically sprinted over to his daughter's side.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I hung up on you, I just forgot what tomorrow is and-"

TJ put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have remembered if Cassie and RJ hadn't ran up to me and all but threw me in the car, screaming what tomorrow was."

"How long were the out?" RJ asked, feeling Danni's forehead.

Hunter spoke up. "About half an hour now."

Almost immediately three pairs of us whipped around to look at him. He felt a bit awkward and kind of frightened at the stares. Thankfully, Cassie took pity and smiled. "I guess we should have some introductions done, huh?"

It took a total of two minutes to do introductions, and another minute for Cam to start asking questions. "Okay, can someone explain to me what exactly is going on here? What's happening to them?"

RJ was the one to start answering. "You ever noticed that all the Ninja Academies are here in Blue Bay Harbor, but the Elemental Ninja Academy is in Ocean Bluff?"

"It is?" Dustin asked in confusion.

All the other rangers facepalmed before ignoring the Earth rangers question. They had all known that the Elemental Ninja Academy was separated from the others. What they never did understand was why. Whenever they had asked in class, back before Lothor showed up, the teachers would just say it was for security reasons.

"Why is it separated?" Tori asked.

"Because there _never _was supposed to be an Elemental Ninja Academy."

That got everyone to look at RJ in shock. All with the exception of Cassie, TJ, Adam, and Sensei. "Wait hold on, what are you talking about? What do you mean there never was supposed to be an Elemental Ninja Academy?" Shane asked in utter confusion.

"Yeah, I mean there had to be a school for Elementals," Blake added on.

Cassie took over for RJ. "That's just the thing. There _weren't_ any Elementals until around 18 years ago. Thats when the oldest of the students was born. And the youngest student is Danni, and she's 16. At the Elemental Ninja Academy there is only a total of seven actual students. The others there were students from other Ninja Academies to guard the school."

"Why only seven? And why would you need guards?" Hunter asked, looking towards the three Elementals still lying on the ground unconscious. "Was someone trying to get to the Elementals?"

TJ shook his head. "No. The guards weren't there to guard the Elementals from anyone. The guards were there to guard everyone else from the Elementals."

Everyone went silent. Adam used the opportunity to answer the questions he knew were on the rangers mind. After all, they were the very same questions that he and the other veteran rangers had when TJ, Cassie, and RJ had explained what it was that happened to their cubs. "Hundreds of years ago, there were others with your abilities as ninjas. They were used as guards of sorts for some of the higher elite and they were very good at their job. There was no enemy they couldn't defeat... until seven of their fellow ninjas went rouge. They were fed up with being used as guards for others who looked down upon them, so they fled to the forest and, in secret, started honing their powers." Adam nodded over to RJ who nodded back, agreeing to take over that part of the story.

"Each power at the Elemental Ninja Academy was developed upon a power from the other Ninja Academies. Metal was formed by the Earth Ninjas, Ice was formed by the Water and Air Ninjas, Fire was formed by a Thunder Ninja. Metal was one of the... _easier_ techniques to learn seeing as there is a bit of earth used in making metal. There were three Metal Ninjas amoung the seven. Ice was also an easy technique to learn and was, also, used by three of the seven. Fire was by far the most difficult to learn, and was only learned by one. As soon as their technique was perfected the seven returned to kill those who had looked down at them. The other ninjas, naturally, had stepped up to defend their employers and a battle ensued. The seven Elementals managed to cut down nearly all of the ninjas before, in a last ditch effort, the remaining Ninjas used their powers to take down the seven. Yet, as the leader of the Rogues fell, she warned the ninjas that the battle was not over. That their spirits would be reborn into a new generation and that they would never be rid of the Elementals. And so the Ninja Academies were formed, to insure that there would always be ninjas there to battle the Elementals should they ever arise."

Cam, who had been the first one to find his voice, spoke up. "Your saying that Mike, Alex, and Danni..."

"Are three of those Elementals? Yes."

"That still doesn't explain why they're all passed out over there," Blake reminded.

RJ sighed, brushing a few strands of hair out of Danni's face and stroking her hair gently. "The powers of the Elementals didn't awaken until their leader, Adena, was born into her reincarnated form."

"And Adena being...?" Shane questioned.

RJ cast a look towards Danni, still stroking her hair. "Danni? Danni's the reincarnated leader Adena?" Hunter asked in shock. RJ nodded.

"Yes. By the age of six, Adena's powers within Danni had started maturing, and so did the powers of the other Elementals. Five years later, was the first year that Adena and the other spirits took over the kids. And every time they take over, they grow stronger and try to locate a stone that will allow them to take control of their hosts body permenantly. They can only stay for 24 hours, and if by the time the clock strikes midnight, they have the stone, we'll have lost our kids."

The tone in which RJ spoke the last five words got everyone to realize the gravity of the situation the Elementals were in. "So, when will the spirits take over?" Dustin asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Midnight tonight," TJ responded.

Blake shook his head. "What are we going to do?"

"We're are going to help save the Elementals from being lost to the Rogues," Sensei spoke up for the first time since the parents had gotten there. "Rangers, get ready; we will need to be prepared. RJ, TJ, Cassie, and Adam, we follow your lead."

The four adults nodded and stood up, looking around at the group of teens. "We've got a few hours before it's midnight, so we have to start preparations," TJ pointed out.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. We're all going to be going up against the girls," Adam spoke up, casting a look at RJ. The man didn't look happy about it, but nodded, showing he understood. Cassie and TJ were quick to do the same. "It's going to be pretty tough, and we're going to have to be ready. Rangers... well, _current_ rangers I'm going to need you to go get in your ninja gear and be ready to morph at a moments notice. Spar a bit, stretch, I don't care; just do what you gotta do to be ready to fight. Cam, I need you to find anything you can on the stone that and see if you can find a location. If we know where it is, we know where not to let them go."

"I'll help Cam with that," TJ offered.

Adam nodded. "Great, RJ I'm gonna need you to watch the girls and-"

_"I'll_ watch the girls," Cassie corrected. "You and RJ can be better helping the rangers prepare for a fight."

RJ looked ready to argue, but the 'mother lioness protecting her cubs' vibe that Cassie had made him think twice. He knew that he could flip a shit when it came to Danni, but Cassie had a motherly bond he wouldn't even be able to comprehend. Carrying them in her stomach for nine months and having to push them out was probably a reason for that. RJ nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'll help the rangers, just let me get another pillow for my cub. Where's her room?"

Hunter got up, ready to point him in the right direction when he froze. The party supplies for RJ's surprise party were piled along the floor of her room. If he went in and got a pillow, there was no way he wouldn't notice it. And spirit possessed Danni or not, when she came to she'd be pissed if he let the surprise out of the bag. So he put a hand in front of RJ who had already started walking in the direction that Dustin- ever the oblivious, Dustin -had pointed in. "Uh... no it's okay, I'll get it."

RJ shook his head, tossing him a grateful look. "Thank you, but I'm okay to get it. I want to make sure my cub is comfortable."

"No..." Hunter spoke quickly and trailing off, desperate to come up with some sort of excuse. "I... was just headed to my room! You know, to get my... ninja gear! I'll just get it since it's on the way."

RJ raised an eyebrow. "You're a ninja right?"

Hunter looked at him in confusion and nodded. "Yeah... why?"

"Because ninja's are supposed to be descrete. I'd suggest you learn how to put on a poker face before you try lying to me again."

Hunter's eyes widened a fraction of a bit and RJ smiled a bit, seeing the reaction. Seeing the smile on the older man's face, Hunter knew he had been caught. "Leave the kid alone, RJ. I'll get Danni a pillow, you should probably go make some calls so the others are ready incase we need backup," Cassie said, coming to Hunter's defense and simultaneously giving RJ another task to do.

RJ pondered that for a moment before agreeing with Cassie and stepping outside, cell phone in hand. Hunter stared in wonder. He wasn't sure if the man knew what Cassie had just did, but whether he did or not, Hunter was grateful. "Hunter, right?" Hunter nodded. "Show me to Danni's room, would ya?" Cassie asked, though it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Alright, everyone else get to work!" Adam shouted as he herded the other rangers to the front portion of Ninja Ops, away from where the girls were. TJ went with Cam and Sensei towards the computers, already talking about the stone and some searches they were gonna try. Cassie, now that she was alone with Hunter, narrowed her eyes a bit, with a smirk on her face.

"Walk with me, Hunter. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you," Cassie said as she waited for Hunter to move forward first. Hunter nodded and started walking.

"So... what's up?" He asked in confusion.

"Dustin and Cam; they like my daughters, correct?" Cassie guessed.

Hunter frowned, wondering why she was asking. "Uh, yeah Danni told me they do. Why?"

"That's what I thought. Mothers, tend to have a sort of sixth sense for those sorta things... did you know that?" Hunter shook his head in confusion. Cassie smiled. "Well, we do. I could tell from the moment we got there that Dustin had a thing for Alex. Cam was pretty sweet to Mike too. My husband TJ is protective towards our girls, but he's oblivious and tamed. He wont bite your friends heads off, but he will try and torment them. RJ, on the other hand, isn't so compassionate."

"RJ? What does that have to do with it?" Hunter asked.

"Well, seeing as you have a thing for Danni, I thought it would only be fair to warn you."

Hunter's face flared red as he processed what it was that she said. "W-What? I don't like Danni!"

Cassie laughed as Hunter opened the door to Danni's room. "Mhm... sure. Your face is red, hon. RJ wasn't lying when he said you didn't have a good poker face." At that Hunter blushed deeper. Cassie laughed some more and grabbed Danni's pillow. "Don't worry, I wont say anything. It's not my place to say anything. I will, however, try and help you, Dustin, and Cam as much as possible. You seem like good kids, so I'm fine with helping. Now if any of you do anything I deem unsatisfactory, then I will not hesitate to blow the whistle on all of you and leave you to TJ and RJ. You understand?"

Hunter gulped and nodded.

"Great. Oh, and I know about the surprise party. I'll keep RJ and TJ out of Danni's room as much as possible."

* * *

It was eleven forty. The rangers had finished training with RJ and Adam, and were taking a rest after having dinner. TJ, Sensei, and Cam were still over by the computer, starting to key in on the area the stone was located. Cassie was by the girls who kept shivering and shaking more. Everyone was tense, waiting for the clock to hit midnight. Then they'd have twenty four hours to stop the girls.

"How many people did you call in?" Adam asked curiously, looking at RJ.

RJ smiled. "Enough."

"We're close to finding it," TJ announced.

Cam sighed, spinning around in his chair. "We're going to need more time though."

"Alright, we'll give you as much time as you need. We should start moving the girls," RJ spoke up.

"Move them?" Shane asked.

Cassie gave a small smile. "You didn't think we were gonna let them go psycho in here, did you? They'll need room so we all don't get torched or frozen."

Adam nodded. "Everyone split up. Dustin, TJ, and Blake will move Alex. You guys take her to the East side of the woods. Cassie, Tori and I'll move Mike. We'll put her on the West side. RJ, Shane, and Hunter, you'll take Danni. Bring her to the North."

Cam frowned as he saw all the rangers getting ready to move the girls, knowing he couldn't go. But he knew, his job was just as important and that he couldn't leave as much as he wanted to. "Good luck you guys."

* * *

"So what are we to expect?" Blake asked TJ as he, Dustin, and TJ moved Alex. Quickly glancing at his watch, while not losing his grip on Alex's legs, he saw they only had five minutes left.

"Mayhem, would be a good word for it."

Dustin frowned. "Doesn't sound very reassuring."

TJ laughed a bit despite himself. "It wasn't supposed to be. Last time they got possessed Alex, Mike, and Chase (the other Ice Ninja) froze everyone within a five mile radius just for kicks. The other kids were making metal sculptures with cars and lightposts, and Danni was like a mini arsonist. Thankfully they were still in the Academy when all of that happened."

Both boys gulped.

"We should set her down right here."

Dustin and Blake immediately stopped and placed Alex down on the ground before running back a few yards to take cover behind a few trees. "How much time do we have left?" Dustin asked looking towards either Blake or TJ. He hadn't remembered to bring a watch.

"A minute."

"Oh crap..."

The three waited in silence for a moment before Blake started counting down the seconds. As he did so, Alex started thrashing around violently small whimpers and cries escaping her lips. As soon as Blake reached one, Alex let out a scream as her body started glowing with a white aura. The boys tried to ignore the sound of screaming coming from different parts of the woods, in order to focus on the Ice ninja in front of them. A cold chill enveloped the area as ice formed on the trees. Alex sat up and stretched. Pushing herself up from the ground she turned towards the direction of the guys, her eyes now a piercing ice blue.

"You do know I can see you all, right?" Alex taunted in a voice not entirely her own.

Dustin's eyes widened as he looked upon the girl he liked. "A-Alex?"

"Not quite. Call me Kaba."

* * *

Cassie, Tori, and Adam were all sitting back waiting for the time to run out. They had already laid Mike down in the middle of a clearing and cleared out of the general vicinity, far enough out of the danger zone. They were talking quietly among themselves to pass the time.

"How different are they going to be?" Tori questioned.

Adam snorted. "You'd be surprised how different they'll act. It's kinda weird."

"It depends on which girl your talking about, to be honest," Cassie spoke, acting as if Adam had never said anything. "Alex will be far more serious then she normally is, Mike more reckless, and Danni is much more... I'm not sure there is such a good word to describe how Danni is, but the closest one I can think of is manipulative."

Tori frowned. "That's pretty much the opposite of how they all really are."

"Exactly. Which is why it's weird," Adam said.

"We're down to thirty seconds," Cassie announced as she checked her watch and notice her daughters thrashing become more violent. Mike started crying out in pain, and as the time ticked down to nothing she screamed out and a sheet of ice formed on the ground and a white aura formed around her. It was three seconds later that Mike pushed herself up from the ground and jumping around on her toes.

"Michaela Johnson!" Cassie shouted, causing both Adam and Tori to cringe. Cassie was a scary moma bear when need be.

Mike looked over, ice blue eyes flashing, and sneered. "Oh, Cassie. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your daughter... my name is Gana."

* * *

"This is so insane, bro," Shane muttered as he, Hunter, and RJ placed Danni down on the ground. "We're gonna have to fight Danni, Alex, and Mike."

Hunter nodded in agreement. "After the last time this happened, you'd think we wouldn't have to fight them again."

"This has happened before?" RJ questioned as he walked back with the two boys to hide behind a few trees. Something he learned from Danni was that fire spread.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, there was an incident a week ago on some island named Borderco Island. It's kinda a long story and we don't really have time to go into it."

"Fair enough. Hey... you guys like pizza?"

Shane and Hunter shared a confused look before turning to stare at RJ. "Uh... sure, I guess. Pizza's good. Why?" Hunter asked.

RJ shrugged. "I was thinking about making some pizza for you and your friends after all this is over. You guys seem like pretty good kids, and I can't thank you enough for helping protect and save my cub, not only now but on a daily basis. Danni has told me a lot about all of you guys. Besides, I haven't been able to make a pizza with my cub in a while so it'll be fun. What do you both say?"

"Alright! Pizza party!" Shane cheered. Hunter grinned and was about to say something but Danni's cries of pain cut him off as he- and RJ- both felt as if a knife has stabbed into their hearts. Turning around they saw her rolling around on the ground in pain, clutching her head and crying. "How much time is there?" Shane asked.

Hunter looked at his watch just as it hit midnight. He whipped his head up immediately as Danni's scream ripped through the woods, mingling with the screams of her fellow Elementals, echoing through the trees. Fire shot out from around her, and if it wasn't for RJ pulling Shane and Hunter down, the two rangers would've been burnt to a crisp. The three looked up just as Danni stood to her feet. A red aura was surrounding her as she smirked. Hunter took one look at the flame red eye's and sadistic look on her face and realized that the person before them was no longer Danni. It was Adena.

"Ooh, it's good to be back."


	15. Spirit of the Rogue Elementals Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I wrote it because I thought I should explain about how the Elementals are kind of different from the Winds and Thunders, and why they were in Ocean Bluff! I hope you all liked this little story arc I came up with and in this chapter you'll see Gana, Kaba, and Adena completely wreak havoc, and also you'll see a bit of cooperation and humanity from the spirits! There is going to be a third part to the Rogue Elementals chapter because I didn't want to write it all into just one huge ass chapter, so the next chapter should be the last of this before I go onto writing out episodes again! Hopefully you all like these chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, only my OC's.

* * *

Ninja Storm Different Form

Chapter 15: Spirit of the Rogue Elementals Part 2

"Finally, it's been years since I've been able to take over," Adena muttered, stretching her arms over her head. Shane and Hunter watched in shock and horror as Danni ceased being Danni. RJ merely clenched his fists and bit his lip, already having seeing this happen to his daughter before. It didn't make him dislike it any less, but it allowed him to be more prepared and level-headed than the two rangers next to him. In order to get _his _Danni back-_his_ little princess-he'd have to keep his composure and do whatever it took to save her.

Adena's eyes swept around before stopping on the three attempting to hide behind the trees. Her focus immediately fell on RJ. "Daddy dearest, it's great to see you," Adena taunted.

"You're not my daughter," RJ spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ouch, RJ that hurt. You might even make me shed a tear." Adena smirked moving closer to the trio, with calm graceful steps. Hunter frowned and noted that she moved as if she had all the time in the world. "Now, where did you put my fellow Elementals?"

"Somewhere you'll never find them!" Shane shouted in response.

Adena cocked her head to the side a small smile on her face, staring at Shane, then Hunter, then looking back at RJ. RJ immediately took a step in front of the two boys. "They're new. I wouldn't think of you as reckless enough to bring Shane and Hunter along. Especially seeing as they'd never be able to harm little Danni." RJ's jaw clenched and Adena smirked before looking at Shane. "Now, where are the Elementals?"

"We wont tell you," Shane retorted.

Adena stalked forward, placing a hand on Shane's cheek and stroking it gently. Shane flinched back and remained rooted in his spot. "Silly Shane, asking is merely... a formality of sorts. I don't need you to find them." With that Adena's eyes went white as she looked up towards the sky. She was like that for a few moments before she inhaled sharply, looking down with her red eyes flashing in anger. She grabbed Shane by the throat and lifted him up into the air. "Where are they?!" She barked.

"Who? I thought you could sense them!" RJ responded in confusion.

"Nieva, Oro, Fei, and Inum! Where are they?" Adena hissed, glaring at RJ and Hunter. "Tell me or I'll snap his neck!"

Shane whimpered as he gasped for air, and Hunter and RJ looked shocked and confused. Their minds started reeling as they tried to come up with the answer, before something clicked in Hunter's mind. "Lothor!" Hunter blurted out without thinking. Immediately Shane was dropped to the ground-RJ quickly dragging the boy behind him-and Adena's attention was completely fixed on the blonde. Hunter could tell that the glare she was leveling his way meant 'explain'. "Lothor… he kidnapped all the students from every Ninja Academy. We were the only ones who made it out from ours, and Danni, Alex, and Mike were the only ones to make it out from the Elemental Ninja Academy."

Adena's glare quickly subsided as she threw her head back and let loose a laugh. "That idiot Lothor, huh? Oh, I'm sure he's having a blast with the others right about now." She then looked towards Hunter and smiled. "Thank you Hunter for that piece of information. I see you're far more useful to me then my pops over there."

"You're not my daughter, you heartless, sadistic, little bitch!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, RJ."

RJ's hands clenched into fists as he walked forward to step in front of both teenage boys he was in charge of. "Get ready; we can't let her leave."

Adena smiled and giggled a bit. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Hunter, now!" RJ shouted. Hunter, remembering the plan that they had talked about during their training with RJ and Adam, quickly shot lightening at the girl, hitting her square in the chest. Adena skidded back a few feet amd looked down at where the attack had hit before looking up at Hunter, a glare on her face.

"Please, I've been a Thunder Ninja since before you were born!" Adena shouted, firing her own, stronger lightening at Hunter, sending him flying back and hitting a tree, landing on the ground in a heap. RJ quickly ran forward and started to engage Adena in hand-to-hand combat. They seemed evenly matched, but the laughing coming from Adena was enough to tell anyone that she was just toying with him. "You're boring me RJ," Adena tisked before ducking under an elbow strike and delivering a devastating kick to his stomach, sending him flying back to where Shane had been standing.

"RJ!" Shane shouted before firing air at Adena, hoping to knock her off of her feet. Adena crossed her arms in front of her face and dug her heels into the ground before looking up at Shane, a smirk present on her face. Shane was confused by this, before he realized why she was smirking, and internally wanted to kick himself.

Adena let fire engulf her, and the air Shane was blasting her with, caused the fire to grow tremendously, a mini explosion happening and knocking Shane off his feet and to the ground. "Air only fans the flames," Adena smirked as she looked at the three men in front of her, trying to get to their feet. "Oh come on, you have to have more in you then that."

"Adena!"

Adena looked over her shoulder and grinned seeing Gana and Kaba strolling up to her. "Gana, Kaba, it's great to see you two awake. I'm assuming you've already heard about the others?"

"Yeah! Let's hightail it up to Lothor's ship and go and kick some ass!" Gana spoke, cracking her knuckles.

Kaba shook her head. "That would take too long, and we have a time frame."

"Kaba is right. We'd be no use to them if our darling hosts take over again. Besides, they'll be making their own mischief without a doubt," Adena rationalized. "Come, we must find the Stone of Giza or else we'll be trapped for another five years."

"What about them?" Gana asked, jerking her chin towards the three men looking on in shock. "Want me to freeze em? I can make it look way artistic!"

"No, leave them be. RJ, Cassie, and TJ were reckless. They brought _friends_ of the hosts. Idiotic. As if they would actually do what needed to be done. They won't be any threat to us," Adena spoke, sneering at the groaning men. "Let's go."

The Rouge's took one look at the three men before Kaba and Gana created an ice slide, and Adena used her fire to fly, leaving the rangers groaning in pain and internally kicking themselves for letting them get away.

* * *

"You guys alright?" Cam asked as the rangers all walked back into Ninja Ops. He had seen everything that had happened in the woods, and was already in the middle of targeting the Rogues while trying to locate the stone that they were looking for. Still he wanted to make sure his fellow rangers were alright. Adam, Tori, and Cassie were still pulling chunks of ice off of their clothes; TJ, Blake, and Dustin were wrapped up in blankets. And RJ, Shane, and Hunter were limping around while smoke radiated from their clothes.

"Define 'alright'," Dustin spoke up as he plopped down on the ground.

"They all got away," Adam spoke up. "Please tell me you found out where the stone is?"

Cam gestured for everyone to gather around his computer screen and waited until they shuffled around him, ignoring the groans of protest from Dustin and Blake. "It took a little bit of time and a lot of digging but I finally found out where the Stone of Giza is."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense bro, where is it?" Shane asked.

Cam merely pointed to the map on the screen.

Adam, TJ, and Cassie all looked at the screen closely as if they couldn't believe what Cam was pointing at. RJ forced a laugh before shaking his head. "This has to be a blast in the past for you three, right? I guess we should've known though. Everything happens in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" Tori asked in confusion.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, sight of the first four ranger teams."

"Five if you count when we took over the Turbo team for Tommy and the others," TJ pointed out.

Dustin grinned. "There were five other teams?!"

Adam laughed. "Kid including your team, there is nine."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Hunter spoke up, obviously not as entertained by the power ranger conversation as the Earth ninja. "Where in Angel Grove?"

"Well if my scanners are right, which I'm 100% sure they are, the Stone of Giza is located at the bottom of the lake in the center of Angel Grove," Cam said seriously. "But my scanners indicated that it was once in a pile of rubble out in the outskirts of Angel Grove. This means, someone has moved it recently."

"But who would move it?" Blake asked.

"And why?" Hunter added on for his brother.

Sensei climbed onto Cam's palm and looked up at the group. "It seems that there are people who knew about the Elementals other than those in this very room."

"Well, we can't really dwell on that now," Adam spoke up. "We have to get moving and get the Stone before they do. They'll be able to sense the stone, but not very accurately seeing as they aren't together with the other Elementals."

"So what are we waiting for?" Shane asked.

Cam nodded in agreement. "Alright, Shane lead everyone into the mobile command center. Dustin, Blake, come with me to pack up some medical supplies. This is gonna get ugly."

TJ looked over at RJ while Cam was barking orders. "Please tell me you called enough people in."

RJ smirking was his only response.

* * *

"All this waiting around is getting to me! Let's just go now!" Gana said in annoyance. She and her two fellow Elementals were still in the woods around Blue Bay Harbor, now sitting in a circle on the ground. To say her patience was wearing thin was the understatement of the century. She jumped up and started moving about. "Let's go!"

"Gana, we must locate the stone first before we leave," Kaba reminded her fellow Elemental.

"Why don't we leave now and THEN search?" Gana spoke up again.

Kaba rolled her eyes. "Because we could end up going in the wrong direction-"

"Quiet, both of you," Adena snarled. The two immediately ceased their arguing. "Gana, sit. We search then we leave. No if's and's or but's about it. Understood?"

The two nodded as Gana sat down and completed the circle. Stretching their hands out to the center, it glowed white as their eyes turned the same color. They sat in that manner for a few minutes before they pulled their hands back and their eyes returned to their unnatural colors. Adena rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. "They really couldn't find some place more creative? Come girls, we're going to Angel Grove."

* * *

The rangers all waited in silence as they sat in the back of the Mobile Command Center. The tension in the air was practically visible and no one wanted to break the silence by speaking. Some of the younger rangers even took care to breath quietly. RJ had a face of pure anguish adoring his features while TJ was trying to comfort a distraught looking Cassie. While the three adults had put up a brave face in front of the rangers earlier, it seemed that it wasn't as easy to contain their emotions as their journey to stop their daughters began. Dustin and Cam were completely silent, Dustin drumming his fingers on his knees in order to keep himself calm, and Cam typing away at the keyboard checking and double checking the information. Hunter had his eyes closed and his head leaning back on the wall of the vehicle, trying to calm himself down, and ignore what Cassie had told him earlier. He _didn't_ like Danni. She was just the only girl around that was a good fighter and liked Motocross. That was it.

Adam, having had enough of the silence, cleared his throat. "Alright, while the silence is fun to wallow in, we really need to come up with a plan here. So, what's the game plan?"

It was silent for a moment before TJ spoke up. "Tori, you're the water ninja right?" Tori looked around in confusion as to why that would matter but nodded. "Alright, then our game plan is to protect Tori."

"What?" Tori stuttered out in confusion. "Thanks, but I can protect myself."

"This isn't a 'guys are stronger than girls' thing, Tori," Cassie spoke up, understanding where her husband was going, and how Tori interpreted it. "The Stone of Giza is all the way at the bottom of the lake in Angel Grove. That's more than 20 feet down. None of us would be able to swim that length, except for you."

Tori started to understand it. "So if anything were to happen to me-"

"Then we wouldn't be able to get the stone at all," RJ finished for the girl.

"So we protect Tori?" Blake asked for confirmation. When the four adults nodded he grinned. "You won't hear any complaints from me." Tori tossed a playful glare over to the Navy ranger who merely smirked.

"That doesn't sound much like a good game plan though," Shane pointed out.

RJ nodded. "That's not our only plan. Some of the reinforcements I called in are going to be waiting at the old Command Center. We assume the stone has been there for a while seeing as there was a higher energy concentration so that's probably where the girls will go first. Then from there we have three more lines of defense before they get to us at the lake. And hopefully by then, we'll have gotten the stone and are back on the road to make sure they can't find it."

Hunter frowned in confusion. "Who are our lines of defense?"

The Mobile Command Center stopped and the backdoors opened. The younger rangers looked out and stood in awe—Dustin nearly screaming like a girl—at who was in front of them.

Jason Lee Scott looked around in the vehicle and grinned, holding up a power coin. "Alright, so who's the one that's supposed to help Billy bring our morphers back on line?"

"They would be our lines of defense."

Cassie grinned as she looked at the awestruck faces of the younger rangers. "Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Jason, Kimberly, and Billy from the original Mighty Morphin team. Over here we have Justin and Tanya from the Zeo and Turbo team. Oh, hey you guys! These three are from our team, Andros, Ashley, and Carlos, from the Turbo and Space teams. From the Lightspeed Rescue teams we have Carter, Dana, Kelsey, and Ryan. Representing the Time Force team is Wes and Eric, and finally for the Wild Force team, we have Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, and Merrick. Everyone, this is the Ninja Storm team, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, and their mentor Sensei Watanabee."

"Hey there!" The former rangers chorused out.

"Oh my God… and I left my autograph book home today!" Dustin cried out in dismay.

Cam rolled his eyes. "I'm the one whose supposed to help get the morphers online."

"Alright, well we should get to work then huh?" Billy spoke up as he hopped onto the MCC and walked over to where Cam was sitting. "Eric, Wes, Kimberly, Taylor, and Carlos you guys are up first seeing as you're heading to the Command Center. Kim will be able to show you guys where to go." The five nodded as they, and the rest of the rangers, all piled onto the MCC and found spots to sit. The five handed their morphers to the two geniuses before sitting as well.

"So how long have you kids been in the ranger game?" Wes asked curiously.

"Not long… a bit longer than a month," Shane answered honestly.

"You guys are still pretty new to the whole thing then, huh?" Kim asked sympathetically.

Tori nodded. "You can say that."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "So, how old are you kids anyway? Twelve?"

"How old are you? Fifty?" Hunter retorted without missing a beat. Eric glared at the blonde, while Taylor—his ever faithful companion—laughed at his expense.

"That's what you get for being an ass, Eric," Taylor said still laughing. She then looked at Hunter and grinned. "Now you, I like. What's your name again?"

"Hunter."

"Nice too meet you. My name's Taylor."

Eric snorted. "Like em young now?"

Taylor elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and rolled her eyes. "If I did I wouldn't be with you, now would I?"

"Ooh! She got you good, Eric!" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, like you can control your girlfriend any better?" Eric retorted. That caused Kelsey to cross her arms and smile at Ryan, just daring him to say something she didn't like. Ryan just chose to keep his mouth shut and start picking lint off of his jeans. "I thought so."

"Eric, Wes, Taylor, Kim, and Carlos you're good to go!" Billy called out, tossing them their morphers back.

"Show time," Wes spoke up as he and the other four stood up. "You guys ready?" The other four nodded.

"Call if you guys need help," Jason advised, though he was mainly looking at Kim. Kim merely smiled and nodded as they all ran out of the MCC and disappeared into the night.

"Second line of defense, we need your morphers!" Cam called out.

Kelsey, Justin, Tanya, Ashley and Adam walked forward and handed their morphers in. "This should be fun," Kelsey spoke excitedly.

The younger rangers looked at Kelsey in confusion before Ryan explained. "She's an adrenaline junkie. And she loves seeing the girls, even when they're all homicidal like they are now."

Justin started tapping his foot nervously. "So, do you think they'll be able to come to their senses?"

"Probably not," Adam remarked.

"Well, that's positive thinking," Shane commented.

Ashley shook her head. "He's not trying to be negative; we've already gone through this before with the girls. We all have. Not all at the same time like this, mind you, but we've each had to deal with them when they get like this. We know there is only a slim chance that they can break free of the hold."

"Not really instilling confidence, Ash," Tanya laughed.

"Alright, you five can go off!"

"Careful, Kelsey," Ryan warned just before they got their morphers.

"You too, Ashley," Andros added on.

Kelsey grinned. "Always am! And I'll take care of Ashley, Andros! No worries!" With that the group ran off.

"Next!"

Merrick, Alyssa, Dana, and Ryan got up and handed in their morphers. "Watch out for Alyssa, Merrick," Cole asked. Merrick gave the former red ranger a look.

"I'm the one who took care of Alyssa last time she got hurt and lost in the woods. I'll make sure she stays safe now too."

"And keep yourself safe too," RJ spoke up.

Merrick smirked. "Little brother? Worried, are we now?"

RJ glared playfully. "No, it's just a pain looking for decent babysitters who won't let my cub get away with everything."

"You two are related?" Dustin asked in confusion.

Alyssa laughed. "Brothers, if you could believe it. They are polar opposites."

"You should be there for the power ranger reunions," Dana said wincing. "It gets pretty interesting."

"Hectic would be a better term," Ryan corrected.

Billy cleared his throat. "Alright you guys are set! As soon as I'm done setting up the other morphers I'll be joining you."

The group of four nodded before running off. Jason, Cole, Andros, and Carter all stood up. "Guess that means it's our turn." The four red rangers stood up and walked their morphers over before preparing to for a fight.

"We'll make sure they don't get past us," Carter assured.

Cole nodded. "We'll give you as much time as you need."

"RJ, TJ, and Cassie, you guys just worry about taking care of the kids," Andros assured.

Shane frowned. "We're not kids you know."

"Yeah, we've been protecting Blue Bay Harbor for a month now," Hunter added on.

Jason smiled. "A month on the job makes you kids."

"You guys are set!" Billy called out before he got up and ran out of the MCC to meet up with Merrick, Alyssa, Dana, and Ryan. Cam handed out the morphers to the red rangers.

Jason grinned. "Later kiddies! Be sure you get that stone or else we're all screwed!" He called out before he and the other red rangers raced out. It was silent once again. Well… for a few seconds.

"Do you think they'd sign my race gear?"

"Dustin… not the time."

* * *

"This bringing back any memories for you guys?" Wes asked as he looked around the group he was to lead. Taylor and Carlos looked on edge while Kim and Eric—both having ample experience with being a ranger and being a law enforcer respectively—seemed oddly at ease. They all were standing around the ruins of what used to be the Command Center of the first few ranger teams, just chatting to pass the time.

"Reminds me of the time Jason and I went dark-side while helping the first Turbo team," Kim said laughing. "We gave them hell."

"I'll bet; you guys were the best," Carlos spoke up, remembering the story that Tommy and Adam had relayed to him and the other Turbo rangers who took over for the veterans.

"Keyword being 'were'," Eric piped up smirking.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Want a spar? I'm sure either Billy, Jason, or I would be able to find time to school you."

Wes smiled a bit. "I don't know… it's been a while since you've had on the spandex. You could've lost your edge."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she looked at the two Time Force rangers. "You guys do realize that Kim was just at an Olympic gymnastics trial competition before flying over here right? I don't think she's lost her edge."

Carlos pouted. "Why'd you go and tell them that for? I was hoping to see that spar!" Taylor merely shrugged as she kicked a piece of the rubble.

"So… _this_ is why RJ, TJ, Cassie, and Adam didn't put up much of a fight when we left."

The former rangers all tensed and looked up at the sky to see Gana and Kaba on their ice slides and Adena using her fire to fly. The three girls looked at the rangers as they slowly drifted to the ground. Kim pulled out her morpher and held it to her lips. "Team One to Mobile Command. Targets are in sight. Moving to engage."

"There's more of you?" Gana asked in annoyance.

"Lots more," Carlos responded with a grin.

Kaba turned to Adena. "Do you want us to split up and take care of the rest?"

Adena pondered that for a bit, lighting her fingertips on fire with a wicked smile on her face. "No… we have over 22 hours left… let's have fun with them."

Wes narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the rest of his team. All of them nodded. "Ready!"

"TIME FOR! TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTIUM POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

Adena shared a look with her fellow rogues before turning back to look at the veteran rangers decked out in spandex in front of her. She smirked evilly before lighting her hands on fire. "This should be fun."

* * *

"_Mobile Command to Teams 2-5, Team 1 has made contact with the rogues and is engaging in battle. All rangers remain at their post and await further instructions,"_ Cam's voice rang out through the morphers.

Adam looked down at his morpher and sighed. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to see his wife looking at him with a knowing look. "They'll be fine. We've always been able to get them back to their senses. It'll work out, sweetie, I know it," Tanya assured giving him a kiss on the cheek. Adam smiled and nodded.

"So, Adam when's this surprise party for RJ?" Ashley asked curiously.

Adam frowned. "Does _everyone_ know about this already? Jason _just_ suggested the idea to Danni two days ago."

"Jason's got a big mouth," Kelsey shrugged. "But it's only the girls who know."

"Hey! Billy and I know!" Justin defended, blushing a bit.

"Why only the girls?" Adam asked, ignoring Justin's outburst.

"Because everyone else would blurt it out to RJ!" Ashley rationalized. She then paused. "Well, Billy keeps secrets like a vault, Merrick refused to even hear about the plan when Jason tried telling him because he—and I quote—'can't lie to his younger sibling, for that shows disloyalty', and Justin just happened to be around when I was told, so we had to swear him to secrecy and he's under constant surveillance."

"I think they even bugged my phone," Justin said conspiratorially.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Don't be overdramatic. We didn't bug your phones."

"But I thought Billy did?" Kelsey asked in confusion.

"Shh! You weren't supposed to tell him that though!" Ashley hissed.

Adam had to bite back a laugh as Justin had a completely horrified look on his face. The former black ranger didn't know whether to be amused or slightly worried about whether his conversations were being monitored as well. "You girls think you're taking this a bit far?"

"Of course not!" They automatically answered at once.

Adam nodded while sharing a sympathetic look with Justin. "Okay…"

"_Kimberly to Mobile Command!" _Kim's voice cut through their conversation. Everyone tensed as the very first pink ranger spoke with panic and fear lacing her tone.

"_Mobile Command to Kimberly; go ahead." _

"_We've got a huge problem here!_ _The other Elementals are here! But they're working with Lothor!" _


End file.
